


【KK】航海日记

by Guess_QAQ



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 12:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 114,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20891828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guess_QAQ/pseuds/Guess_QAQ
Summary: 船长51 X 副教授24双Alpha此处为全文+两个番外





	1. 航海日记（一）

01

八月十二日，温哥华港。

尽管正是盛夏时节，正午的太阳依旧对这个高纬度城市手下留情。海风习习，撩过女孩的长发，吹跑男孩的帽子。有淡淡的咸味被带起来，想多闻一闻却转瞬即逝。而你并不懊恼，因为很可能已经被成群的海鸟吸引走了注意力。

一艘巨舰正枕着直直的海蓝线停泊在港口，他的名字是白莺丸。

通体雪白的船身在阳光下发着威严炫目的亮光，唯一被漆成乌黑色的刀锋形船头无言地昭示着他的气派。近三十年里诞生的科考船中，白莺丸无疑是最漂亮的那个。

未来两个多月里，这艘由多个国家联合投资所筑建的白莺丸，将搭载着这些国家的海洋研究工作者从温哥华出发，进行每年最令人期待的科学调查。垂直向南再陡然往西，九月初途径火奴鲁鲁顺路去参加海洋学会，十月初抵达东京湾完成使命。

十八个样本采集点资源丰富，加上是个还算平和的航段，这条线在海洋科学圈里口碑不错。而且乘的是相貌堂堂、设备齐全又经验丰富的白莺丸——出海的群发邀请邮件刚刚洒向全世界，想竞标上船的人已经挤破了头。

也因此，现在正在码头等待上船出发的科学工作者们，心情特别好。有开了滤镜自拍的女学生，也有互相做着自我介绍的不同国度的学者，一派平和风景。

但堂本剛，明显不属于他们。

长达十多个小时的飞机已经消耗了太多堂本剛的体力，更何况他还恐高。刚下飞机又连轴搭车来到港口，不知道自己叫的那个uber司机什么毛病，信息素和车速一起飙了一路，味道呛人得连身为Beta的今井翼都有些脸色发青，差点在车上招架不住吐了出来。

可能是把自己当成Omega了吧。堂本剛按了按还灼烧般疼着的太阳穴，有些懊恼又自嘲地想。

02

“老师，您好点儿了吗？”今井翼有点担忧地看了看堂本剛煞白的脸色，主动接过自己老师身上那个虽然很小但是死沉的背包。堂本剛抹了把额头上的汗，眯起眼睛看了眼远处熠熠生辉的白莺丸和船下三五成群的各国学生，有些抱歉地笑了下：

“小翼，你也去他们那边跟着一块热闹热闹…啊哟。”话才说了一半，猛然一阵头晕袭得堂本剛眼前虚了一下，险些没站稳。他连忙掩饰地喝了口从飞机上带下来的水，“…我还好。”

今井翼见状干脆地摆摆手。

第一次出海，尽管心里满是好奇和兴奋，可是老师那实在让人放心不下的身体状况还是让今井强忍住了和别国学生寒暄的冲动——尤其是他和堂本剛身边一群正在说说笑笑的同龄人。  
早上在机场出关时，今井翼便注意到了他们，没想到又在白莺丸下重逢。每个人都身形颀长皮肤白皙，眼睛或碧或蓝。行走间散发着好闻的味道，可今井翼听不懂他们说话，猜不出这些学生是哪个国家的。

“俄罗斯，”堂本剛柔声解答了他的疑问，“俄罗斯做食物链这一块做的很好，前几天让你看的那篇研究食物链的文章，就是从白莺丸出来的。”

正说话时，一个肤色黝黑、穿着海魂衫的男人不知道从哪冒出来在堂本剛身后拍了一把：“又在给学生科普呢小剛？真不愧是海洋达人。”说完咧嘴笑开，一口整齐的白牙几乎和白莺丸新漆的船身同样颜色。

“fufufu…谈不上科普，只是觉得Tsubasa应该知道。”堂本剛还未看见来人，先晃着脑袋笑了两声。他慢悠悠地回转过身，脸上挂着的笑容带上点尊敬：“海洋达人的话…有Gusan你在，又怎么会轮得到我这个晕船户呢？”

“嗳，剛君别这么说，”深色男人摆摆手，语气很谦逊，“我就是运气稍好这么一些咯。”

这样一讲，今井翼瞬时反应过来男人是山口逹也——日本海洋学术界的传奇人物，白莺丸常编甲板观测长之一。  
饶是刚入行的今井也听过这个传说：大凡有山口达也参加的航次，不是能捕捞上来珍惜物种，就是能完美闪避恶劣海况和糟糕天气。

可只在网站上看过他照片的今井有些诧异，怎么都不能把相框里那个面皮白净的人和眼前粗犷的深色汉子联系到一起，如果不是他们都拥有一双亮黑有神的眼睛。  
今井翼还在打量，那双眼睛突然朝他看过来，目光却很温和，今井连忙恭敬地朝对方浅浅鞠了一躬。

“只可惜这回出船借不上達也前辈的欧气啦。”堂本剛睫毛颤颤，有点遗憾地说。今井翼这才发现山口肩上挂一个鼓囊囊的深色双肩背，手上还拿着没收起来的船员证，看样子刚办完离船手续——确实有一部分船员要在温哥华轮换，刚刚跟了三个月观测的山口達也就是其中之一。

三人又寒暄一阵， 还沉浸在不能近距离向观测欧皇学习小小失落中的今井被白莺丸突然响起的响亮汽笛声吓了一跳，一阵阵贯耳的轰鸣催促着人们该是上船的时候了。  
临要准备排队登船时，还是堂本剛看出学生的心思，主动要过今井翼的手机让山口和他在白莺丸的船头前照了一张合影。

“唔哇屏保就不用了老师！”拿回手机就看到自己的屏保变成了刚刚的合影，今井有些慌忙地又调回了自己原来的，一边感慨自家老板可真够手快又调皮的。

“嘿嘿，保佑我们这一趟有好事发生嘛。”堂本剛跟在今井后面一起排队上船，说着远目看了一眼甲板上各色的国旗。

白莺丸，自己也很久没坐了。

03

各国科考团体排队站好等着跟本次负责白莺丸航线的全体船员打招呼时，堂本剛有些惊奇地抬了抬眉毛。

在剛还是学生的时代，并没有这样一个仪式，最多是大家自发地在最高的甲板上见证大船离港。周围的其他人并没有太过意外的反应，有年头没出海的堂本剛恍然觉得自己有点落伍，但很快调整好心态，和身旁第一次出海的今井翼一样对这头一遭的“开船式”感到新鲜。

话虽然这么说，堂本剛并不轻松。今天海风不弱，微微摇晃的船身让他脚底有点虚浮。时差和之前uber司机的信息素让他还在头疼，晕车还没恢复好他怕是马上又要晕船了。堂本剛只盼着开船式稍微简洁一点，让他能快点回自己房间先蒙头好好睡一觉。

正想着的时候，从甲板另一侧走来一队身穿白色制服的船员，还没等堂本剛看清这帮人长什么样子，四周的人已经微微躁动了起来。此起彼伏的各味道信息素突然蠢蠢欲动，随着那一队伍船员的靠近愈发地浓烈起来。

堂本剛想躲远一点，但其实来自于投资白莺丸最多的日本的他站在象征着雄厚实力的第一排，已经是离身后的信息素味道最远的地方了。剛内心哀嚎一声，暗骂形式主义害死人——再不快点让自己回屋，他真的很怕自己就这么吐在美丽的白莺丸身上。

04

同样对这个开船前仪式感到麻烦的，并不止堂本剛一个。

看着表快有十分钟要出港的时候，堂本光一让大副泷泽秀明通知对应部门的人拉响了白莺丸的汽笛。等泷泽回来的时候，看到堂本光一正皱着眉头扣白色制服上的金色袖扣，走过去开玩笑：

“就算开的是白莺丸，您也这么不给面子啊？”

“Takki，我连十分钟都说不满。”一向简洁至上的堂本光一最烦的就是近几年兴起的这个开船前的挨拶。与其说一些期待航行一帆风顺的废话，他更希望通过实际行动。而且这个时代的人们似乎对身着制服的人情有独钟，每次自己和手下在甲板上一亮相，底下乘客争先恐后的信息素几乎烧得他喉咙火烧火燎的疼，还要忧心自己说的那些安全须知他们听没听进去。

本以为这次带的是科考团情况会好一点，可是刚上甲板的时候又和每次都如出一辙。好几十种纷繁的气味闯进感官敏锐的Alpha堂本光一的鼻腔，让他不悦地皱了皱眉毛。泷泽也没太好到哪里，轻轻咳嗽了一下站出来，简单介绍了两句白莺丸，然后把话头递给了船长堂本光一，让他向大家打招呼。

出于礼仪，堂本光一摘下了帽子端在左小臂上。这下可好，原本势头有所减缓的信息素波又因为他那带着点禁欲感的如画眉目再次有了崛起的趋势，对面站着的人里后排有几个高个儿的蓝眼睛外国人还在朝自己和身后的手下挑眉吹口哨。

这种轻浮失礼的行为让堂本光一一下子有些恼火，闭上眼睛缓缓转了转想要怼回去，自己的信息素还没释放多少，面前第一排最右边一个人突然整个往前一倾，“哇啦”一声地吐了出来。

发苦的胆汁气味在各种妖冶的信息素味道间有些膈人，但不知道该不该感谢这响亮的一吐，恼人的信息素狂潮终于落了下去。

但是气氛就很尴尬了。

05

不想什么就偏偏来什么。小白莺啊小白莺…是我对你不住。胃袋抽得快要打了个结的时候，堂本剛心里和白莺丸道了个歉，下一秒终于饭撒温哥华港。

把昨晚上在飞机上被今井强行劝着吃下去的唯一一点儿飞机餐吐出来的一瞬间，堂本剛感觉到身后那些让他吐了的始作俑者信息素潮倏然退了下去。空旷的白莺丸甲板上尴尬地飘荡着的，只剩下自己呕吐物的难闻气味。

也并不，好像还有一丝清凉的薄荷味。

还未等堂本剛去辨别那是不是自己的错觉，船身突然猛地摇晃了一下。刚刚才吐完的他一个没站稳就要扑在地上，一下子被一只骨节分明的手搀住，那醒人的薄荷味也顿时凑近了。堂本剛混沌的脑筋清明了些也不那么难受了，跟着扶上那条胳膊，顺着洁白的袖子往上看去，落入了一双黑曜般的狭长眼睛。

“你还好吧？”

堂本光一也想不明白洁癖如自己，是怎么会这么好心过去扶了一把那个吐得站不稳的人的。可是那人抬起头来时，堂本光一反倒很庆幸。

那是一双怎样好看的眼睛。清澈不掺杂质，睫毛纤密。因为难受着眼角发红，却又添动人。深棕色的三七分头发打这些卷，软软地遮住那人的额头，他嘴唇上还留着一小圈胡茬，让人猜不出他年纪。四目相接的一瞬间，堂本光一几乎忘了怎么开口说话，还好他没有真的忘了。

06

堂本剛很难说出自己还好，费力站直了身体艰难地草草点了下头，目光一错间，看到扶住自己的人黑亮干净的皮鞋尖沾上了一些自己的污渍。才刚要道歉时，站在后排学生堆儿里的今井翼已经跑到前面来扶住他：

“老、老师，老师要不我们先去房间休息下。”说着今井就开始翻刚刚检完票不知道被自己塞在哪里的船票。堂本剛想不出拒绝的理由，看着自己的学生翻遍了牛仔裤前后左右的口袋没找见两人的那张粉色彩纸，有心尴尬地朝刚刚扶住自己的船长笑了笑又看回今井：

“别急，你稳住慢慢找。”

堂本光一余光看了眼手表，快要开船了。好在机灵的泷泽大副已经从三副那里要来了乘客信息单给他们核对，于是堂本光一掠过面前站出队伍的师生二人，准备简单做个自我介绍就赶快出发。

“我是本次担任白莺丸航行的船长堂本光一，今后的两个月里如果有任何问题都可以直接和我或者我的任何一个部下联络。”

“而且既然我是船长，我希望大家能够听从我的指挥，也希望大家能够尊重我和我的部下。”说着，堂本光一瞥了刚刚朝自己吹口哨的那群外国人一眼。

“那么，就这样。”

等人差不多都进到甲板下一层客舱去了，堂本光一才回身走到泷泽旁边，而刚刚那师徒二人好像已经在泷泽的帮助下先回房间了。

“你笑什么呢？”

看着自己这位平时挺不苟言笑的得力大副竟然笑眯了眼睛，光一有点恶寒地搓了搓手臂。

“老大，您猜刚刚那位老师叫什么。”

光一并不觉得他能猜到一个萍水相逢的人叫什么，而且也没太大所谓。嗯？了一声敷衍地问叫什么。

“您看。”泷泽伸出食指，敲了敲夹在垫字板上的乘客信息单。

堂本 剛。


	2. 航海日记（二）

07

堂本光一扫了一眼泷泽手底下的那三个黑色铅字，接过名单把他连带那位叫今井翼的瘦高学生的基本信息大略地看了一遍，随后把那沓子纸又递还给泷泽。

小幅地点点头没什么特别的反应，毕竟没人规定一条船上不可以有两个姓堂本的。只不过脑海里又浮现起刚刚这个人苍白的脸和嘴唇，还有因为病气带着水光的眼睛——这么虚弱的样子，真在船上呆得住吗。

泷泽秀明似乎并不意外自己的上司对这样的同姓巧合毫无兴趣，撇撇嘴捋了捋名册，一边陪堂本光一往驾驶室走一边摇头：

“长濑前辈说的没错，您不能总这样——除了轮机和赛车什么都兴趣缺缺的，”  
“您这样可什么时候才能找到命定之人啊。”

堂本光一戴好帽子头都不回地往集中控制屏走，路过身旁的二副三副和其他船员在自己的位置朝他立正致礼。“你兴趣倒是多，也没见你往船上领人。”泷泽小声说了一句还不是因为天天在海上漂着，而且以往都是走货轮。终于这次自家老板帮好朋友跑一趟科考船的活儿，总算漫漫航海路能和人打打交道了。

很快，各调备室传来开船确认完成的信号，堂本光一走到最前，耀眼的阳光透过高处巨大的挡风玻璃，给船长的帽檐罩了一层金辉。他启动主发动机，下一个瞬间，逐渐强烈的震动透过地板传到驾驶室里每个人的脚掌。这是堂本光一最喜欢的感觉和时刻，仿佛踩在船舶的主动脉，而自己的心脏也因为要远航的兴奋与之共振起来。

——又一次未知的航海要开始了。

各轮机的启动随之召唤的，是白莺丸悦耳独特的开船笛。比之前的预备笛高了一调，绵长洪亮，振奋人心。而最后的尾音却透出一丝柔滑，仿佛带着对母港的不舍。

已经和今井翼找到自己被分配在的房间的堂本剛听到声音，整顿行李的动作稍顿了一下，看了一眼窗外的高天白云，目光里闪烁了些许期盼：

“我们要出发了，小翼。”

他抬起手腕瞄了眼表，和船票上的时间写的分毫不差。

十足十的准时出发。这是堂本剛所认为的，一次顺利远航的绝好兆头。

08

一趟航海最需要把握的时间段是什么时候？是刚刚开船到到达第一个采样点之间的空暇，和走过最后一个采样点到靠岸之前的狂欢。那会是科考船上的人最放松的两段时间，老师们会用来喝喝酒，而学生们则会充分利用这段时间，互相熟悉交交朋友。

尤其是这第一段空暇，相当适合联（络友）谊。重活儿累活儿还没来，晕船也还没来折磨人，人人都还保持着相当光鲜的状态。

堂本剛再几年没出海，对于这种传统还是知晓的。吃了需要吃的药没这么难受以后，摆手让今井快到甲板上和其他实验室和国家的孩子去玩。他明白自己的身体状况有时甚至自顾不暇，更很难照顾好今井翼。如果错过了这一茬机会，翼在船上没什么人帮衬可不太好了。

等学生出了门，舟车劳顿和时差所带的困倦如潮水般裹上剛的神经。他掐算了一下到第一个采样点的时间设好闹钟，想着自己基本是不会去吃晚饭的，于是又艰难地去了趟餐厅。在餐厅前部的大白板上自己的名字一栏所对应的八月十二号晚饭那一格，用蓝色油性笔打了个叉。

今井翼走到甲板上其他学生们支好的桌边时，他们好像已经都做完自我介绍了。围着桌子坐成一圈儿的人们其中一个亚麻色头发的女孩子看见他明快地“Oh！”了一声招手让他坐，其他人见了也都友好地笑，今井落座后左手边的一个碧蓝眼睛的男孩儿用很圆润的日语对他说：

“我们刚才还在说你怎么还不来。”

“啊，我刚刚和我老师在一起。”今井回答得很有礼貌。

“啊——”人群里不知道是谁拖了个了然的长声，“我说呢，你也真够不容易的哦，跟着这么一个老师。”话音落毕，有三四个人跟着笑了出来：没什么恶意，却也绝对称不上友好。伴着笑声还听到有外国人在讨论，从来没见过做到能上科考船的位子上的老师还晕船，而且船根本就没开呢。

今井下意识地辩解“堂本老师本来胃就不好…”却没太多人在意，跟着一张表格和一支三色圆珠笔传到他手里。今井定睛一看，又赫然是一张个人信息登记表，只不过明显是闹着玩儿的，格子也是手打的歪歪扭扭着，明细里有各种不同笔迹增添的项目：姓名、年龄、专攻、家庭成员、单身与否，以及性别。

今井拿着表格有点犹豫，这时他对面一个粉头发的日本男孩小声跟他解释：“填吧，每个人都填了。”

首次航海，也就入乡随俗。今井翼上船前听过别的前辈给他讲过许多种刚上船时用来联络感情的手段，比如交出零食，交出硬盘，这种交代个人信息也有但是少，没想到就让自己碰见了。

“我是增田，”那男孩子又友好地说，“剛老师没事儿了吧。”

“吃了药好多了，估计在睡觉，”翼笑着回应，在性别上填好Beta之后往上看了看，居然发现有极少数的Omega在里面。

一个很壮硕的外国人似乎看懂了今井的表情，“一般可以上科考船的Omega配偶也在船上，另外的就是身体经过检测足够健康，并且发情期稳定而且不那么频繁，在航程之外的。”

原来如此。今井点了点头，把表格和圆珠笔放回圆桌中央。

09

堂本光一从室外的舷梯上楼要去自己的办公室的时候，就看到一群学生在甲板上很起劲儿地聊天，不时哈哈大笑着又不时推推搡搡。

不过很明显有几个人在这个集群里呆得很勉强，大概是语言不通，又或者是不太喜欢这种过于直接的交际方式。堂本光一插着口袋继续往上走，侧目看到穿着明橙色T恤的今井翼也在列，驻了脚步看了一会儿，发现小伙子似乎和大家处的还不错于是转身进了房间。

一艘载人的客轮是一个小社会的缩影。由于人少，也就更加把社会的方方面面强烈地反映出来——明亮的地方也好，阴暗的地方也好，一点儿不漏，还看得格外清楚，所以光一不是特别喜欢跑客船。

他虽然作为船长，是整条船最高的权力掌握人，可是船员和所载的客人之间始终有一条暗淡的界限，有他管不到的事情，也有大把他管不了的事情。既然是社会，那么很快这群人就会在暗处划分好阶层和等级，现在的热络到后面愈加枯燥乏味的航程后半会变成什么，堂本光一也无法预测。

可能是同甘共苦后的钢铁友谊。也可能是与之相反，单纯为了找乐子出现的，欺凌。

才刚开航想什么阴暗的事情呢，堂本光一冲了杯咖啡摇摇头腹诽自己，点开电脑里的时间表核对起他接下来的工作日程。

时间在无营养地对话和玩笑中过去的很快。今井和友善的增田贵久很快成了朋友，他本身温和的性格也让其他国家的学生很愿意交流。唯一让今井有些不舒服的还是他们偶然谈起堂本剛老师的态度，似乎认定他是一个毫无航海经验的人，甚至开始猜测他会以什么借口在中途下船。

今井翼同样的解释几乎重复了不下五次，可是没人在意。后来他渐渐琢磨出来他们似乎只是需要一个话题来聊，根本不关心真相如何。实诚的他依旧锲而不舍地辩解，并在心里默默将那些继续话头甚至给剛老师起外号的人拉近了不可靠近深交的名单里。

有自己学校其他实验室的学生耳闻过堂本剛，但也只知道是个身体不太好但是年轻时相当厉害的副教授。没有参与讨论只是默默拍了拍今井的肩膀，这时有人提醒了一句晚饭的时间到了，消耗很大的年轻人们登时一拥而起，今井也跟着增田和其他几个日本人一道往餐厅走去。

10

刚进饭堂扑鼻一股干烧青花鱼的味道就钻进了鼻腔，十几排并列着的白色长桌上，每个座位上都摆好了一份青花鱼定食。有个学生打趣，“不知道还以为是这个味道的Omega在这边呢，”逗得一帮人笑了出来。

增田翻了个白眼呵呵笑了两声，看着青花鱼皱眉。今井翼以为他不爱吃这个，想说一会儿到他房间给他拿压缩饼干吃。增田落座摆摆手，“你别浪费饼干了，我也不是讨厌吃鱼，就是以后基本天天都是鱼，再喜欢也腻了。”

今井有点犹豫，他还挺爱吃鱼的，也不想吃腻鱼，一时就不知道该怎么下筷子。

“但是得吃，”增田说着用筷子划了一大块鱼肉就着白饭咬下，鼓着腮帮子，“不然没力气没法干活儿。”

今井翼肯定地点点头，刚要喝一口味增汤就被餐厅门口一声大喝吓得一下子烫了舌头——

“堂本剛！堂本剛呢？！”

今井翼顿时放了汤碗回头看去，就看到一个别着高星勋章的主厨模样人站在门口，不耐地咚咚敲着餐厅前面的人员出勤白板。

在船上吃饭是有规矩的，首先要守时。其次，你不吃饭就要提前在当天的那顿饭后面提前画叉，过来吃要在进门时打勾。倒不是为了计量浪费食物，更多地出于对船上炊事人员的尊重。这一天的晚饭也有不少人打了叉，唯独堂本剛那一格空荡荡的，在荧光灯下一照亮白得显眼。

正僵持的时候，堂本光一也领着其他船员下楼来餐厅吃饭。自然也听到了主厨的喊声，喊的还是中午给他留下蛮深印象的同姓同龄人。

光一往门口靠近了一些，看到今井翼从餐厅里面站起来要往门口走，结果船这时晃了一下他脚底一绊险些摔倒。

还没走到主厨身边解释，第一顿饭就被人搞了个下马威的主厨已经抄起内线电话拨通了堂本剛名字后面的寝室电话，全餐厅的人都不发一语地看这刚开船就来的好戏，听筒里的嘟嘟声在偌大的餐厅里听得一清二楚。

堂本光一小声让其他人先进餐厅，泷泽被他留了下来。过了好半晌，电话里终于传来回答：

“喂您好？这里是204室，请问您找哪位？”

光一离得近，听得电话里的人声音十足温和却也十足疲惫，刚想替他解释几句可是这一次的主厨脾气很大：

“堂本剛对吗，难道还要我请你下来吃晚饭吗？”这么一问，全饭堂的学生几乎都哄堂大笑，只除了今井翼和增田贵久。

在聒噪的笑声里，堂本光一听见堂本剛在电话里迟疑地嗯？了一声，最后还是得体地诚恳道歉，“不好意思，我这就下来。”

11

很快，堂本剛就出现在了食堂门口。

他大概是才睡醒，或者是被这趟内线电话从梦里揪出来的。两只大圆眼布着丝丝红色，脸颊也因为还未褪去的睡意泛着相同的颜色。恐怕是刚撂下电话就往餐厅跑，人到了的时候还有些微喘，头发也有些蓬乱。

堂本剛不过依旧是一副很温柔平静地样子，看见门口的光一和泷泽时微微点了个头当打招呼，然后往餐厅里跨了一步，先是瞥了一眼自己名字后面的空白格，愣愣地眨了两下眼睛眉头也皱了一下。

这点异动没有逃过船长的眼睛，他想了片刻跟泷泽说了些什么，大副明白地点点头，蹬着皮鞋哒哒地小跑着离开了。

迟疑的神情只在剛脸上停了半秒就尽数消弭。他转向主厨，带着歉意的笑向对方解释了几句自己太累睡着了没来得及签到以后一定注意，然后在满当当坐了人的食堂里看见了一处空座位，越过一个又一个看热闹的白种人黄种人的脸，安静地坐了下去，并拿起了筷子。

拿了个副教授立了规矩的主厨看人齐了便离开了餐厅，光一也坐到了门口自己的位置。只可惜堂本剛是背对着他，光一不由得有些担心他的状况，却看不到他现在表情何如。

堂本剛才坐定就意识到自己选错了位置，或者说也明白过来为什么那个位子空着。他对面坐着一位面相很凶狠的学生，更要命的是，身上还带着一股复杂香辛料一般味道的体味，剛看了一眼，周围的几个学生也时不时地捂捂鼻子。

那味道实在是无法就来下饭，剛咂了咂发苦的嘴唇内心哀苦地叹了口气。刚被人整了就又遇上新的难题，想着要不喝两口味增汤就回去。刚要拿起汤碗抬头，对面的学生吃相也相当一眼难尽——手拎着青花鱼往嘴里送，还像反刍一样反复地在嘴里嚼。

这实在超出堂本剛的理解和忍耐，他终于忍不住干呕了一声，捂着嘴站起来就往门口跑。

好事儿的学生都伸长了脖子往剛的方向看去，堂本剛皱着一张脸又一副要吐的样子，难受地跑出饭堂外。

12

一直在担心自己老师的今井看了也放下碗筷，接了杯热水连忙跟出去，到门口正遇到泷泽跑回来。看到大副办完事的光一这时也走出了餐厅，泷泽于是停下脚步，站到了老大身边。

四个谈不上很熟悉的人僵在一块儿情况有些微妙，居然是堂本剛先打破了尴尬，他好像离了那个学生远一点情况好了不少，喝了口今井递过来的水看了看对面的光一和泷泽秀明。

“不好意思，又给你们添麻烦。”清润的眼里携了一层谦逊和礼貌。

“剛老师，船长刚刚让我去看——”泷泽刚要说话就被堂本光一斜了一眼，聪慧的大副立刻改口：“我刚刚看监控，你下午的时候确实来了一趟食堂啊，老师签到了对不对。”

今井翼听了不可置信：“那谁擦了我老师的到啊？”

“食堂里录不到，”泷泽有些抱歉地摇摇头，“我去帮您向主厨解释一下吧。”

堂本剛立刻扶住泷泽手臂，摇摇头：“倒不用了，这事情已经算过去了。大师傅管全船人的饭都来不及，估计这会儿连我叫什么都忘了。”

泷泽有些犯难，堂本光一突然开口，“Takki，你一会儿还是去一趟。”大副点点头。

堂本剛有些讶异地看了光一一眼，浅浅漾出一个笑容朝光一再说了句谢谢，接着拒绝了要送他回房间的今井，有些抱歉地朝学生说：

“唉小翼，真的很对不起。老师第一天估计就要把你弄成话题尖儿上的人物了，”剛伸手拍了拍瘦高男孩子的肩膀，“怎么样，和大家处得还好吗。”

今井连忙点头说还不错，吞吞吐吐想说点别的还是咽了下去。他没有说出来的是，甚至有不少人可怜他是堂本剛实验室的，因此对他格外的好。堂本光一把他的神色收在眼底，默默挑了挑眉。

“那就好，你回去吃饭吧。”堂本剛往里指了指，让学生回去，独身往自己的房间走去。

堂本光一目送着那个有点微圆的背影往前走了一段，有点惊奇，还有一丝愠怒。这都欺负到人头上来了，怎么这个人还是这么风轻云淡的？这不是任人欺负吗？

这么想着，眉心缓缓地打了个很难看的皱结，看着堂本剛身影的眼神也变得尖锐起来。没想到这个时候，前面的人突然像感应到一样回过头来，堂本光一急忙匆匆地正了正神色，揉了揉鼻子朝堂本剛草草地点了个头。

站在走廊橘黄灯影下，堂本剛的发色变成了一种温暖的深咖色。他看着光一转瞬间变幻莫测的表情倏地噗嗤笑了出来，若有若无好像还发出一种fufu的声音。光一更是大窘，搓了搓食指就要往餐厅里躲。

堂本教授赶在他进去前连忙出了声音，糯糯的声音像是明天早餐菜单里的煮年糕：

“光一船长，谢谢你哦。”


	3. 航海日记（三）

13

即便是被本人亲口道谢，船长也并没有感到特别的愉悦。坐下刚食不知味地扒了两口米饭的功夫，又有几个学生开始议论起早已经不在场的堂本剛。以为用气音别人听不见，实则在大家都规规矩矩吃饭的餐厅里听得好不清楚。

堂本光一耳力极佳，听着那声音没来由地觉得挫败，夹起小碟凉菜里的一块煮茄子，重重抖了抖手腕丢到一边，溅起的几滴色拉油险些弄脏旁边泷泽大副的洁白袖口。

学生这边也有人情绪不对。

增田发现对面的今井翼面色渐沉，汤碗端在手里也不往嘴边送，指尖抵着碗边却已经用力到发白。增田贵久当然知道他在为何烦躁，颇讲义气的往声源方向瞪了一下。可那几个外国人显然没有把这个没什么威慑力的东洋男孩放在眼里，正眼都没给一个，谈话的声音还更大了一些，挑衅的意味昭然若揭。

正半笼在自家船长莫名的低气压里吃着饭的泷泽秀明刚要试探着问光一怎么了，就听得不远处不大不小“啪”地一声响，抬起头便看到今井翼一副要从座位上站起的样子，而他对面的粉头发男孩正死死摁着他的肩膀不让他起来，还紧抿嘴唇拼命地跟今井摇头。

正当此时，堂本光一居然先一步开口说话了。他头也不抬，手底的筷子尖划破深青色鱼皮，状似无意地问了泷泽一声：

“Takki，餐厅里进苍蝇了吗。”

堂本光一的声线偏向低沉的那一种，加上他有意施威，这一句话讲得听起来像是冒着寒气的冷剑从鞘里拔出，一下子斩断了那几个无聊小孩的闲话。有一个弱小的中东国家样貌的学生甚至没有拿稳用不惯的塑料筷，啪嚓掉进铝合金餐盘里发出刺耳的异响，一瞬间聒噪的杂谈声也全然止住了。

“飞走了，光一桑。”

泷泽沉着地搭腔，心底对老大生气的缘故骤然明了几分，明显同方才那位堂本老师的事情有关。

眼看一场可能发生的纠纷被及时的止住，增田松了口气安抚地拍了怕好友。今井翼感激地朝船长和大副的方向望去，堂本光一正低着头若有所思，泷泽则自然地给了今井一个友好温暖的笑。白皙俊朗的脸上瘪下去一个小窝，还朝他比了个OK的手势。今井见了，总算也轻松地笑了出来。

以为光一情绪会好些的泷泽转过头来，就看到船长正夹着煮茄子要往嘴里放，刚刚被挑出来的那块儿俨然不见了。究竟是有多心不在焉才会这样，泷泽暗里槽了一句，堂本光一已经因为嘴里传来相当痛恨的滋味锁紧了眉头，啧了一声。

“光——”

“饱了…！”还没等泷泽提醒他，堂本光一已经忿然撂下筷子，起身走了出去。

大副在座位上愣住，余光感受到今井翼疑惑的眼光朝自己扫过来。泷泽朝他做了个“我也不知道怎么回事”的表情摊了摊手，面上虽然无异，内心已经翻起好几个八卦的浪头——

泷泽跟在光一身边多年，这样轻易情绪外露的堂本光一实属罕见，而且也完全没有想到光一居然会因为这么件小事波动如此之大。不，其实从光一让他去查监控录像的时候，大副就已然感到出乎意料了。

看来光一前辈其实对那位剛老师有些在意啊。泷泽喝了口冰水压抑了一下兴奋，甚至已经开始考虑要不要给长濑前辈发封邮件讲上一讲，一想到那位乐天大个子船长知道了以后会有的表情，几乎要绷不住笑出来。

14

堂本光一也觉得自己的烦躁来得莫名其妙，可就是驱赶不走。船舱里的空气让他觉得憋闷，更别提舌尖怎么也消不掉的那股茄子的土腥味儿。他舍弃舱内楼梯打算绕到室外，到甲板上吹吹风再回屋。

楼梯上坐着刚换班下来正靠着栏杆睡觉的二管轮。光一掠过他身边，不平的情绪竟让信息素颇有些起伏，冲脑的薄荷叶味道把地上熟睡的人一下子凉醒。二管轮打着抖坐了起来晃晃脑袋，看到光一匆匆离去的背影抬手敬了个礼。

湿寒的海风扑到脸上，海潮特有的咸鲜气味钻进鼻子呼吸入肺的一瞬，堂本光一总算稍稍平静了些。

光一是觉得自己做了一套无用功。

那帮学生还是在妄议着他们师长辈的人，即便刚刚一时唬住了，谁知道之后会不会故态复萌，抑或是变本加厉。

啧，平成毛孩子。堂本光一心底骂了一句，脑海里倏然闪过了堂本剛浅笑着毫不在意的样子，那种莫名的焦躁又死灰复燃起来。

他还觉得自己是多管闲事了。

他是能感受到堂本剛是真的对方才的无聊把戏毫无所谓的：不生气、不委屈，甚至连惊讶都是一闪而过，唯有的关心都放在了自己的好学生身上。

一想到自己一个冲动就让泷泽去调监控看，还违了堂本剛本人的意思去跟厨师长解释，光一觉得根本就是自己一头热。这在堂本剛眼里会不会有点可笑，又会不会打扰到他。

堂本光一还是头一回这么在意别人对他的看法。

堂本剛这个人给光一的感觉就像是面前一望无际的青色海面，面上波澜不惊，实则深处暗潮汹涌，还藏着许多东西。光一开始觉得他那双一眼可以望到底的大眼睛，根本反映不出丝毫内心波动的澄澈眼睛，与每一个人隔出一种绝妙的距离感。

每个人都有和别人的相处之道，这也没什么的，光一理了理身上的制服准备回去——他站得有点久，远处月亮已经挂起，洒了一层亮白的清辉于粼粼波面。

接下来的一段时日，船长每晚都要和不同时区的人连开好几个视频会议。堂本光一看了眼腕表无奈地叹了口气，还是先管好自己再说吧。

15

国际间的视频会议往往是冗长而沉闷的。主持会议的人刚说了“先茶歇一会儿”，堂本光一便关了窗口啪地一下把电脑扣上。

眉心酸胀，光一想出去透透气顺便给自己冲杯咖啡。端着amazon赠送的黑色马克杯摸黑才要进船员厨房，就敏锐地察觉到屋里有人。而这个时间他的手下基本上不会来这里，堂本光一登时警觉，反手打开了灯厉声呼道：

“谁？”

“——唔！！”一声听着相当难受的干呕声从黑暗里传来。

光一的眼睛很快适应了骤亮，就看到堂本剛坐在桌前，正弓着后背大力地拍着自己的胸口，另一只手里还握着一个桃子形状的果冻壳儿。

光一立刻反应过来他是被自己突然一吓噎着了，两步跑到堂本剛身后环抱住他正要帮他海姆立克，堂本剛伸手拍拍光一胳膊制止，气还没太喘匀：

“没、我没事了光一桑…”

堂本光一听了急忙不好意思地松开他站到他身侧，发现堂本剛的眼睛已经因为气闷蓄上了一层水膜，费力调整的呼吸间带着一股水蜜桃糖精的香味。

“呼，吓我一跳。”堂本剛好多了，站起来要接杯水就被光一接过来代劳，蓝色的鲸鱼形瓷杯递回到剛手里时，光一抿着嘴看了他一眼颇有些对不住，“对不起。”

“fufu是我的问题，大半夜的瞎跑，”堂本剛善解人意地笑笑，“光一君也是…啊不介意我这么称呼吧？”堂本光一即刻摇头，还为堂本剛知道自己的名字感到一丝开心。他本以为上午他这么难受，开船式的自我介绍一定没听进去呢。

“光一君也是为了安全着想嘛。”剛双手环胸倚着桌子，扬了扬下巴。

“你怎么这个时间来厨房还不开灯呢？”堂本光一奇怪。

“对面那一排屋子有学生睡觉，”堂本剛说着把灯调暗两档，“而且早年我还是经常会半夜来公共厨房偷偷吃东西的，地形还摸得清。”

你对那帮猴儿还真好心，光一腹诽。

只是堂本剛对白莺丸的印象显然还停留在他口中的「早年」，现在这间厨房已经改成船员专用，因为基本上学生的房间里都配了小冰箱。光一刚想提醒就被堂本剛打断：

“就是现在的学生不像我们当时有屯粮的习惯了啊——”

堂本剛拖着略带失望的长声，嘴唇无意识地嘟成一个软软的三角，手揉着蓬松藏蓝色毛衫下的肚子，好像是还饿。就像是验证着光一的猜想，“咕噜”一声紧跟着他软绵绵的抱怨，堂本剛一下子停了揉肚子的手，不好意思地别过脸，米白色的脖颈点了一圈粉红。

堂本光一突然觉得这样的堂本剛鲜活极了，淡淡笑出来。确实，他的后辈不怎么爱在厨房里放零食，只是极偶尔靠岸才买些东西解解馋。

“正好我也有点饿，”光一说着往厨房深处走，记得柜子里应该还剩一把荞麦面。日本人这时候简洁的饮食习惯实在大派用场，“剛君，荞麦面行吗？”

背后传来一串“嗯嗯嗯”，光一听着堂本剛大概在还止不住地点头。等水沸的功夫聊了两句，才知堂本剛需要的样本是夜间和黎明才浮上水面，也因此和其他人的作息不太一样。

“怎么不见你学生？”光一指的是今井翼。

“小翼这一天蛮累的了，”堂本剛到碗柜拿了两副碗筷出来，“这个station需求不多，我一个人也行。”

堂本光一喔了一声把荞麦面倒进锅，想了想接着说：

“对，冰箱里有个黑笔标着51的布丁你可以吃。”是上船前买的大概没过保质期，也很安心地听到堂本剛在后面翻找起来。

等荞麦面煮好了以后剛已经把布丁吃得差不多了，堂本老师真是饿极了，刚接过碗便一筷子夹起一大坨蘸了面汁送到嘴里，脸颊鼓鼓的一嚼一嚼发出满足地呜呜声，特别像光一在北冰洋曾有幸见过的小只竖琴海豹，就连眼睛都是同样黑亮黑亮。

只是还没能再和竖琴海豹多呆一会儿，光一身上的闹钟突然响起——差点忘了茶歇快要结束了。

他端了杯子匆匆地跟剛打了个招呼跑出去，堂本剛根本来不及叫住他问他面条不吃两口再走，再一低头发现堂本光一的碗里只有小半碗微微浑浊的面汤，哪里有一根什么面条。

堂本剛瞧着光一的汤碗怔住，又朝着光一消失的门口望去，像是会讲话的眼睛缓缓眨了眨看不出情绪。

他吃完了最后一点面后大概是到了他每天该吃药的时间，起身要去接杯水，可堂本剛最终还是放下了手里的杯子，够到一边光一的碗，就着还半温的面汤把药喝了下去。

16

堂本光一这一茬的会开完已经到了能够去饭堂吃早饭的时间了。他伸着懒腰从房间里走出，路过船员厨房时往里看了一眼。

堂本剛当然不会还在，碗筷和锅都已经归置到了原位，就连垃圾桶都倒了——明显是好好收拾了才走的。

船长进餐厅时早餐的时段才刚开始，没有多少学生在，只有四五早起的或者彻夜干活儿的老师，只是不见堂本剛的身影。船员也来了几个，辰巳雄大和几个水手坐在一起，正迷蒙着眼睛坐在位子上搅拌咖啡。

早餐是自助式的，因为人往往比较少也没什么船员和乘客的分区。堂本光一不知怎么有点提不起精神，怏怏地从边上拿了餐盘，橙色的餐夹握在手里磕了两磕，没什么饮食欲望。

“早啊光一君。”突然从背后传来光一有些盼望的声音，回头看去，堂本剛正握着一把红色的餐夹朝他笑得意味深长，见他餐盘空空夹了片后切吐司到他盘子里：

“怎么…夜宵不吃，早饭也不好好吃吗？”

堂本剛应该是刚从甲板上回来，周身一股光一叫不上名字的药剂味和他非常熟悉的海水味。大概他们在厨房见了以后剛就一直在外面采样——他的头发被黎明清晨间的露气染潮，湿软乖顺地伏在堂本剛的前额，不似之前见时那么蓬松。

“嗯？”见他光看着自己也不回答，剛鼻音又问了一遍。

“你发现啦…？”堂本光一脱口问完就发现堂本剛挑起了一边眉毛，连忙说着“我吃我吃”差点又失手夹了茄子上来。怎么早餐晚餐都有这玩意儿——吐槽着拣了两块水果，堂本剛似乎实在看不下去他挑剔的食性，赤手拿了颗煮鸡蛋放到光一的盘子里，有些强硬，“吃这个。”

光一正又要附和好好好，门口突然风风火火跑进一个穿着海员服的小伙子，刚进来就一个擒拿压住还没醒盹的辰巳：

“是不是你？！吐出来！”三管轮福田悠太痛心疾首地哀嚎，剛和光一都回头望了过去。

“大早起你发什么神经病！”辰巳雄大抖着肩膀把人甩开，“我果冻！”福田坐他身边，甚至伤心到脸皱成一团。

“谁吃你这么幼稚的东西，”辰巳翻了个白眼继续吃自己的早饭可福田丝毫不信：“肯定是你，昨天厨房你值日啊我最后走时还在的，”  
“好几种水果味的，我想留着航程中间吃的明明…”  
“还挺贵的呢你知不知——”

“哎呀行了，”辰巳被他一大早就哭哭咧咧闹得烦，“说多少次做上记号不然被吃了也是活该，就你不听！”

对话听到这里，堂本剛基本明白凶手是自己，刚要走过去跟人道歉就被身旁的堂本光一肩膀一别挡在身后： “我吃的。”堂本剛看向光一，圆眼睁大。

光一朝福田说，“昨晚上连轴开会，太饿。”

“嘿嘿光一桑的话没事，”福田悠太眉开眼笑，“好不好吃啊是一家糖果店的特产呢！”堂本剛垂着眼睫在一旁小幅点头，堂本光一余光见了，淡淡夸了句好吃。福田立刻开心，一脸轻松地跑到另一边倒牛奶去了。

年长两人重新转过身选菜，堂本剛沉默着随便夹了几样，忽然扯住船长的袖口让他看自己，顶着舌头缓慢地眨眨眼，：

“所以布丁是你的？”

17

堂本光一见了剛的表情觉得太好玩了，揶揄他：“难道剛老师以为是51块钱吗？”

堂本剛顿时泄了气，昨晚自己一副对白莺丸了如指掌的样子实在是被狠狠打脸，嗨了一声摇摇头往座位走。光一连忙追过去在他身边坐下，看出来他的心思于是解释，“也是最近才改成的船员厨房的，一直到去年还是公共的。”

堂本剛倒其实没有再因为自己的信息脱节而烦闷，倒是心里产生了一些很微妙的情绪。船员的饮食很重要，按理说外人是不应当进的。堂本光一完全可以昨晚就提醒他，甚至客气地把他请出去。不过他既没有这样做，还给自己煮了面。

“剛君晚上饿了可以随时过去。”光一想了想剛的作息又在他旁边补充，觉得他在清晨工作前很有必要补充一下能量，给了他一个特许，“不过就是像你见到的那样，没什么好吃的，剛君恐怕得自己动手。”

这又让剛不解了，说光一是友好善意，在自己身上押的信任筹码实在过多——他丝毫不觉得才和堂本光一打过一丁点交道的自己能够让他放心自己进船员的地盘。但他的好意确实又让剛觉得暗室逢灯，而且尺度恰到好处。包括昨晚在餐厅甚至白天在甲板，光一的举止都剔透如温水，让剛觉得非常的舒服。丝毫不会不适，还很难拒绝。

这种舒适自在甚至无意识地让剛自己也变得比以往主动，像是一点点向前试探着最佳的距离感。意外的是到目前为止，堂本剛感觉和堂本光一还可以再近一点点。

“光一君经常会半夜来厨房吗？”堂本剛也不知道自己这一句是怎么来的。

“嗯…最近一阵子大概会。”光一脑子里翻日程本，肯定。堂本剛听了点点头，脸上不自觉就挂了笑。

今井翼一进餐厅看到的就是这幅画面，老师正和船长先生并肩坐在一起吃早饭。也不知道船长在老师身边说了句什么，剛笑得几乎眼睛不见，晨光在两道乌黑的月牙里熠熠生辉。

今井翼不由得想到他昨晚在课件里看到的湛蓝色海冰，在金灿的阳光下一滴滴淌着水，里面遍布绵软的气泡。  
只是原本今井以为冷峻的会是光一先生，可现在这幅样子，自己总是情绪看不出太大起伏的老师反倒像是被暖融的冰。

什么时候变得这么熟悉了？他有些惊讶地视线锁定着那两个人往自助区走，一个没注意就撞上了人。

“哦不好意思…早啊Derek。”今井翼朝人打了个招呼，是在新生圆桌联谊上，为他解释过omega上船的规矩的那个外国学生，来自俄罗斯。高壮的Derek递了个盘子给今井，也朝着他方才的视线看去，淡金色的眉毛挑了挑。

既然碰上了就干脆一起吃饭，Derek接完冰水坐到今井翼对面，插了一块酸黄瓜在嘴里咀嚼，评论了一句：

“你老师和船长先生关系不错。”Derek的语气听不出是好是坏，今井翼没有多想随口道，“我也不知道怎么突然就这么熟了。”

“你老师是什么…”  
就在Derek问话的时候，顶着一头凌乱的睡发的增田贵久走进餐厅，今井一眼看到朝他招了招手，“Massu——这边——！”

“嗯？你刚刚问什么？”今井翼啜了一口麦茶，叼着一条面包边儿含混地问对面的人。

Derek宝蓝色的眼睛转了转，抬手示意他没什么。就在这时，一个看上去是东南亚国家的中高个男生跌跌撞撞地一下子栽倒在餐厅门口，撑着胳膊一边站起来一边喊：

“帮帮我，帮帮我！”  
“我舍友不太对！”

今井翼灵敏地闻到一股淡淡的、完全不应属于这个时间和地点的香辛料味道，顿时大感不妙站了起来：

“坏了！”


	4. 航海日记（四）

18.

那名男生的舍友突然发情了。而且是位Omega。

他早上被一股冲鼻的香辛料味唤醒转头一看，同学已经在床上因为突如其来的情热不省人事。今井翼听他的描述，原来他舍友就是昨天晚饭时坐在堂本剛对面相貌凶恶的学生。

今井跟着他一口气跑到白莺丸最底层客舱的一间房门外，原木色的小门紧掩。而男生在去餐厅前想必已经引起了不小的骚动，相邻相对的一些房间里，偶尔有人从里面扒头向外张望。但到底是知道事情的严重性，仅仅凑了一阵热闹便锁上了房门。

不能容纳两人并肩的狭窄走廊里只剩下今井和七八个热心的欧洲学生，还有才跟过来的增田。可惜一多半帮不上忙——在场大部分是Alpha，甚至还有两个Omega。

“先通知船员吧！”不知道是谁说了一声，随即就被求助的男生否了： “别！”

他瞬间拉住众人中看上去最友善的今井翼，发现大家对他如此过激的反应有些防备，连忙扯着卷卷的黑发解释，“阿满学长就快要毕业了，这次好不容易过检能上白莺丸…告诉船方，他一定会被送下船的。”

上白莺丸的机会有多千载难逢，对于在场的年轻人都不言自明，也就稍稍起了幼稚的同理心，竟然把向上通报的念头压了下去。

“好、好我们不说，”今井宽慰两眼通红的男生，看上去也就大二，问了声他叫什么名字得知可以叫他阿岑接着讲，

“好阿岑，我们会帮你，但等下你必须配合。”阿岑听了狠狠点头，眼泪和汗水因为动作震了下来。

今井谢了其他易感性别的学生，也有体弱的Beta离开，这下无关的人只剩他和增田了，有人好心留下两只口罩。今井想了想，分给阿岑和增田一人一个。

“一会儿你需要用最快的速度帮我找到他包里的抑制剂，”阿满既然冒险上船，该有的东西绝对齐备，可今井看不懂华语，“massu去倒水，我把他扶起来你们就喂他吃药。”

今井翼说的有条不紊，实则心里也十分紧张。三个人互相递了个眼神统一地点点头，今井便“唰”地一把扯开了门。

满室呛人辛辣的味道顷刻间扑面而来，如最坚韧难逃的捕捞网瞬间张牙舞爪把三个人罩住，今井感觉如同被人当面喷了防狼喷雾，当即滚下生理反射的泪水，不住地咳嗽起来。

国二的卫生课老师有讲过，Omega的信息素虽然普遍是为了吸引Alpha用以繁衍，但仍有少部分的Omega会分化出尖锐难闻的信息素来保护自己，直至出现也符合自己选择的Alpha才会减其破坏性。也是因为气味特殊，多半会被判断为体味，一般人怎么也想不了会是发情。

这种情况多发于ABO性别法律不够完善的国家与地区，今井抹了把眼泪，猜阿满便属于这一种。增田眯着眼睛摸到换气扇打开，又到冰箱里取冰块。阿岑已经冲过去快速翻阿满床下的包。床上的阿满似是感觉到有人靠近，紧锁眉头在床上重重喘息，双腿蜷缩夹紧毛巾被，手扣在枕头上绞出了好几道深深的褶皱，更加浓烈的味道随着他的一呼一吸迸发出来。

“我们不会伤害你…”今井说着走近，光是靠近处于高潮情热期的阿满已经让他这个Beta有些腿抖。等他把阿满从床上抱起来时，整个人已然大汗淋漓。好消息是阿岑找到了抑制剂，增田用毛巾裹了冰枕递给今井，敷垫在神志模糊的Omega颈下。

“水和药。”今井声音发颤却十足冷静，宛若经过有素的训练。信息素乱窜的Omega意识里还在反抗，但终究只有任人摆布的份儿，今井突然觉得阿满那闻起来冲撞的信息素竟然有些可悲。四颗橙黄色药片就水滚进阿满的喉管不到三分钟，烧心的味道就冷却了下来。

“好了。”增田小声说了一句，阿满潮红的面色也趋于正常，倚在今井的身体也不再紧绷自卫。今井轻轻把人安妥在床里侧，增田和阿岑帮着把已经一塌糊涂的床单换了下来。

“阿满还需要人守着。”今井扶着床头柜站起来，可是他不可能一直呆在这里，“不过我会来替你。”增田听了也自告奋勇，“有什么事情要再立刻通知我们。”阿岑懵懂地点点头，充满感激。

19

阿岑这之后自然无心实验，增田和今井需要采样的时间恰好错开，可以轮流看护。一同在底舱结下同盟的学生嘴居然还挺严，阿满的状态也算稳定，一直到晚饭前都相安无事。

住在周围的人只道是有Omega发情但很快被所属的Alpha安全带去了隔离舱——船上是有这样的专门设施的。

吃晚饭的时候堂本剛也在，师生二人在门口不期然遇见了船长和大副，今井不知怎的突然有点心虚，主动朝泷泽打了个招呼，举起右手Hi了一声。

光一看见了一边往里走一边说，“你工作挺闲的？和人家学生混得倒熟。”堂本剛在一旁会心地笑了，挺开心学生交到了船员朋友。没想到泷泽完全不怕上司促狭：

“这不是随您吗。”说着还朝堂本剛毕恭毕敬地弯了弯腰。

堂本光一被弄得有些猝不及防，飞快地看了堂本剛一眼一下子对上剛温温软软的眼神。船长黑色的皮鞋磕了一下险些绊住，耳尖可疑地红着进了餐厅，剛不知为何觉得自己的耳根也有点热。

今井翼的晚饭吃的魂不守舍又飞快，他们约好晚饭后是今井负责照看阿满，刚好可以换增田来吃饭。就在这时，走廊传来哒哒的跑步声，今井翼听了动静抬头，一下子就和奔进门口的人对上眼神，不是阿岑还是谁。

今井慌乱地瞪大眼睛，堂本剛嚼着白饭感到疑惑，回过头看看又看自己学生：

“怎么了，翼？”  
“没、没事！”

今井脱口的回应又让堂本剛觉得不对，而且阿岑正缓缓朝着他和今井的桌子走来。堂本剛敏锐地发现，不远处的几桌有些白净高瘦的外国人也往他们，不，往小翼的方向看过来。

靠近的少年鬓角带汗，朝堂本剛点了点头便凑到今井翼耳边说话。剛看到今井一下子攥紧了筷子，然后提防地看了自己一眼。堂本剛装作不在意，底下头继续吃饭。很快地对面的人出了声：

“老师…我有点事情，要去甲板。”今井翼小心发问，剛无所谓地唔了一声点点头，随即又叫住站起来的今井，“那你把今天CTD的数据顺便记下来一会儿给我送过来吧。”

今井支支吾吾地应和着便同那个小男孩匆匆走了出去，人影刚刚消失在门口就有疾如鼓点的奔跑声在走廊里响彻。堂本剛淡淡扫了一眼那几个又往自己方向看过来的学生，默默吹了吹汤碗，喝完了最后一点猪肉汤，放下筷子随后也跟了出去。

“massu怎么会晕倒！”今井翼出了餐厅抓着阿岑立刻飞跑起来。

阿岑已经六神无主，刚刚在餐厅憋住的眼泪如开闸的海水往外冒，“我正好路过时进去看了一眼，增田学长已经趴在地上了！怎么办啊！”

怎么办？我怎么知道！？今井啧了一声加快脚步，冲到房间里时就看到增田贵久面色惨白地趴倒在地上，急忙去探他额头，好在不发烧。

“Massu…Massu能听见吗跟我说句话？”今井着急地拍着增田的脸，就是没有反应。

今井翼突然恐怖地发现，他刚才着急增田的情况没有感觉到，整间屋子里又开始弥漫起辛辣。怀里的增田平日用的素爽怡人的香水已经被这股味道掩盖得一丝不漏，而且天花板上的换气扇正嗡嗡地开到最大。

“你呆在这里守着增田，”今井把人抱起到阿岑的床上，“我出去叫人帮忙。”今井翼说着边往外跑，拉开门一下子撞到一个比他矮很多的人退回半步，就看到堂本剛背着手站在走廊里，晦暗不明的阴影交织在老师看不出情绪的白皙圆脸上。他幽幽地开口，带了今井少见的讥讽：

“小可乐…怎么，甲板在底舱吗？”

20

“老、老师……”

堂本剛当然已经闻到了那冲天恼人的香辛料味，还瞥见了屋里昏迷的两个学生，是什么状况已经不言而喻。剛已是在勃怒边缘，但还是压了压沉着地问今井翼：

“你没什么要解释的吗。”堂本剛说着要往屋里走，被今井一把拦住在外面：“老师您身体……”

“你胡闹的时候怎么没想到我身体？”堂本剛阴恻恻地勾起嘴角朝上看了一眼自己一手带起来的好学生，继而讥讽地发出一声冷笑，犹如长指甲一道划在石头黑板：

“还是说你觉得你老师的身体条件特别适合解决现在这个问题，嗯？今井翼。”

学生顿时哑口无言。堂本剛说对了。

——今井方才是去想找剛帮忙，而不是要叫船员来。因为他知道自己的老师堂本剛，已经基本无法对Omega的信息素有情动反应了。

沉默刺耳代替了回答，堂本剛破口骂了一句推开他，屋里的阿岑已经被这个小个子老师反常的气势吓得僵在原地。剛先去看了看阿满又帮增田松开了衣服，回头看到今井翼还傻站着，爆喝一声：

“杵着干什么？摁警报啊！”

阿岑吓得就要去摁，今井一下子用手盖住墙上代表着最特殊情况的蓝色报警按钮，目光满是奉劝，“老师，这样阿满可能就再也上不了任何一艘船了……”

“不该上船的人永远不用上——”  
“否则你这是拿全白莺丸上的性命开玩笑。”堂本剛牙齿咬得咯吱作响，仔细看去居然已经大汗淋漓，亮晶晶的一层在灯下无规则地映着光。

因为一个发情Omega引起船员暴乱最终酿成惨剧的例子，并不是没有。

“可是——”堂本剛怒极反笑，吓得今井翼一下子住嘴。

剛全然没想到自己的学生能做出这种事，恨不得给他一拳。“还可是…今井翼你看看增田的样子，你居然还「可是」的出来？”

堂本剛一边说一边翻着阿满的包，发现那里面居然有一支满是英文新开发的气味阻隔剂，想了想干净利落地给阿满扎了一针，至少先让这气味止住。“你——”

双目鲜红的副教授才刚要继续说话，突然整层客舱响起了急促尖锐的警报声。他猛地回头看向阿岑，但两个人还都是呆呆地站住，并没有报警。

警铃才刚响数秒，一通嘈急的脚步声从楼上逐渐逼近，正如眼下紧急的事态。堂本剛走出屋子就看到戴着透明面罩的泷泽秀明打头，带着一大队同样装备的船员奔跑而来，队伍的最后，赫然是堂本光一。

透明阻隔罩下船长的五官冷得快要结出冰碴，远远地看到堂本剛站在事发地点，顿时眼睛危险地眯起来。

“无关的人都出来！”泷泽对着门口说了一声，大副的脸同样严肃冰冷，身形一闪让出道让师生三人出来，同时身后的船医和船员擦着他后背匆匆进去。

今井翼已经吓得说不出话，看到一群戴着面罩穿着白大褂的人分成两拨去给增田和阿满听心音测体温，又拿出透明针管，好几支亮银色的针管眼睁睁插进增田的胳膊里可是人没半点反应，武断鲁莽的学生终于觉出恐怖，重重地干呕起来。

堂本光一缓缓地走到这里年龄最大应当问责的堂本剛面前，借着稍稍高出一些的身长低头看堂本剛垂下的眼睛试图和他对视：

“堂本剛老师，可以解释一下，这里发生了什么吗。”

21

堂本剛胸口微微伏动，刚才的盛怒让他有些呼吸不稳。剛也明显感觉到了光一的不快，尽量简洁地解释，“有学生发情了。”

这当然再明显不过，即使气味阻隔剂已经生效，辛辣的味道已经随着换气扇散去。

但堂本光一想问的并不是这个，他想问的是怎么没有第一时间报警——船员们是接到别人匿名的通报才赶过来的。

他还有些生气，远远地看见堂本剛在事情发生的现场时就产生了微妙的焦躁——一个普通人，一个非专业人士，逞什么英雄。自己出事了怎么办？

可这话没说出口，堂本剛自然无从得知

“那么堂本老师怎么知情不报，非得等别人来通知我们，”堂本光一移开眼睛不去看堂本剛，试图按下心里那些让他无法身为船长理智思考的波动情绪，“您这是想拿我白莺丸上的全部性命开开玩笑吗。”  
。

和剛对今井的话如出一辙，船长的言语冷漠疏离，剛听了突然冷笑出来，想到说这话的人刚给过自己随意进船员厨房的特权，其实原来也没这么相信自己。剛嘴角斜着，虚起一只眼睛看着堂本光一。身旁的今井觉得气氛不对想解释，一下被堂本剛拉住，剛深深吐出一口气：

“是我的问题，不好意思长官。”剛本想说下次不会了，却发现这事最好是没有下次。

就在这时，状况稍微好一点的增田被人抬了出来，今井刚要冲上前又顾忌地看了老师一眼，堂本剛叹了口气点点头随他去，今井翼便跟着抬着增田贵久的医生离开了。

堂本剛也不太想继续留在这里，一方面身为Alpha想给发情的学生一些尊重，另一方面他觉得现在堂本光一已经拿他当成一个不知轻重的人，完全没有继续在这里自讨没趣的必要，刚刚转身要走，却被堂本光一叫住。剛有些希冀地回头，船长的声音平平：

“我们还需要剛老师向海上救援队的人提供一下基本信息，请稍微等一下。”光一说着朝剛走了一步，谁知堂本剛敏感地后退了半步，双臂环胸，是个十足的保持距离的姿势。

堂本光一轻轻叹气站在原地，“剛君，我没有怪你的意思…只是真的很危险，你是个——”

“我没事，我也不会有事的。”堂本剛截住光一的话，后半句说得极其小声。光一还没来得及感悟那是什么意思，剛已经快步地走上楼梯，往甲板上去了。

22

今天晚上有些阴天，空气里也是潮潮的。堂本剛插着口袋站在一处风口，离白莺丸锃亮的栏杆半米多远，注视着隐隐低吼的壮阔波涛，向远处铺成一层静谧又危险的藏蓝色毯子。

身后传来一阵吱呀声，剛从沉思中敛神，看到一群医护人员推着阿满来到甲板。接着他闻到了一股清凉味道，堂本光一站到了他的身边。

“海上救援队马上就到，”光一率先打破沉默，“剛君只要向他们…”

“我都知道，我不是第一天上船。”堂本剛看都没看光一一眼截过话，船长尴尬地揉了揉鼻子，润凉的海风偷偷钻进鼻腔有点痒，光一心头也一懈败下阵来：

“我刚刚话说的重了。”

堂本剛意外地看向他，发现堂本光一苦笑着站在自己面前。大概是身为船长要和海上救援队交接，他整套制服穿的齐备，连帽子都戴上了。只是应该威风凛凛的一船之长，现在竟在自己面前眉眼低顺。

副教授反而有些不好意思，冷静下来好像自己也有不对的地方。比方说，他确实在有些方面没有教好小翼，才会差点造成相当严重的问题。剛缓缓摇了摇头，望了还昏迷着的阿满：

“他是再也上不了船了。”

光一听了遗憾地点点头——在科考船上发情，刚刚查了发现这学生一些身体健康证明也有造假之嫌。

“现在还昏迷着，”剛转过身来重新面向海面，“醒来就是另外一个世界了——”

“不知道发生了什么，也不知道谁救了自己，更不知道还有多么绝望的通知下达到自己身上。”堂本剛说这些话的时候，目光渺远不知道在看向哪里。光一听着觉得他的话虽然是事实，但也太过落寞，想拍拍他后背让他别想太多，但最终只把手落在了他的肩膀上。

一阵螺旋桨的声音划破墨色的天际，接着一架红头白身的直升机搅着翻滚的气流一点点向下，靠近着白莺丸的甲板。光一抓着剛疾步后退，这时一道明晃晃的光束照射下来，悠长的绳梯从直升机身侧甩下，从里面敏捷地下来两个穿着深蓝色制服的人。

走近了才看到，其中一个身形瘦高，细长的眼睛眼角下垂；另外一个就高大很多，大半夜的居然额头上还顶着一副墨镜。光一看了来人先笑了出来，顶墨镜的人先跑过来打招呼：

“哟光一！跑客运怎么样？”他说着看向堂本光一身边的堂本剛，猛地睁大了原本就灼灼发亮的大眼，单手捂住因为惊讶大张的嘴：“哦——？！是你！”

“好久不见了，松冈桑，”剛又对另一个人问好，“井之原桑。”井之原快彦才能睁开被风吹得有些难受的眼睛，听到剛和他打招呼，愣了一下礼貌地回了个你好。

这下堂本光一完全是状况外，本来他还想了会儿要怎么介绍堂本剛，结果自己海上救援队的两个朋友竟然和深居学府的堂本剛有交情？

光一还没来得及问，剛已经开始说明起自己遇到阿满时的情况。说了阿岑喂给他的抑制剂名字，又把气味阻隔剂的编号报了出来。一系列基本的信息登录完毕，堂本剛看看表，该是他做采样准备的时间，和松冈井之原两人又寒暄了两句才离开。

等堂本剛的身影完全消失在甲板，船长终于忍不住一肚子的问号：

“你们认识？”

井之原快彦懵住：“是啊，他是谁…？”一旁的松冈做完记录恨铁不成钢地撞了下圆珠笔，咔哒一声，“就……啊名字我忘了。”井之原不太明显地翻了个白眼，大声说了句你还不是一样。

“名字虽然忘了，”松冈不服气地辩解，“但我们几年前在夏威夷接手的他嘛，你忘了？”说着手肘怼了井之原一下。

“接手他？他怎么了？”堂本光一眼神一闪。

松冈长长地吐了一口气出来，朝着剛消失的方向，像是在远望，又像是再回忆。他的信息素和外貌不太相符，却和他本人的性格完全匹配。暖暖的生姜香橙味道淡淡地在空气里洒了一把，松冈昌宏揉了把脸缓缓地说：

“溺水，被违章开快艇的人撞了，”松冈这么一说井之原也立刻想起来，做了个捂住后颈的动作，脸上的神色像是在朝松冈确认。松冈昌宏笃定地点点头闭上眼睛似乎有些叹惋：

“腺体整个都被砸烂了，后来听说只保下四分之一....好好一个Alpha。”

松冈的话语刚刚落下，远处的夜空猛地坠下一道白亮的闪电，一下子照亮了堂本光一铁青的脸色。紧接着滚滚惊雷轰隆着追赶而来，发出爆裂沉重的呼啸又似哀鸣，一如堂本光一此刻响彻头脑间的嗡嗡声。


	5. 航海日记（五）

23

海上的天气向来风云变幻。  
远方的闷雷滚了几滚便哑了音，倒没有真的下起雨来。夜间的航速较白天快了一些，活泼的白莺丸破浪乘风，已经将恶劣天候抛在身后——转入了一片无云的天域下，沐浴进清澈如水的月色里。

堂本光一的脸色因为松冈的话沉重得难看，帽檐下的脸色十分阴郁。井之原瞧出不对，修长的手在他帽檐下挥了挥，关切道：“光一？怎么了？”

船长这才敛神说了句没什么，表情和缓了些。  
这时，运送阿满的相关交接工作已经全数完成。船员帮着把担架送上去以后，两位救生员也该离开了。

松冈昌宏单手把着绳子，露着两排白牙在高空中并起中指食指在额边朝光一敬了个礼。光一在气旋里按着帽檐，好笑着回敬一个，摆手让他赶快进直升机。等松冈安顿好后井之原才往上爬，临走前又反手抱住光一用力拍了拍他的肩。  
对于身为海员的光一来说，海上救援队的人一般是能少见就少见。因此今天这一别，三人又要个把月才能再聚。

目送红白双色的直升机搅着巨大的气浪终于消失在天际，堂本光一转过身，两位好友信息素的基础香味还隐隐地在空中飘着。与松冈不同，井之原是更加清爽的绿茶柠檬。  
非常奇妙，明明是Alpha，两个人的信息素不论主调还是副调都毫无侵略性，反而有一种浓浓的安定感——担任海上救援员这样可靠的工作实在再合适不过了。光一呼吸着两种果香，会心地垂下目光笑了笑。

直升机里，两位可靠的搜救员刚刚登录完毕阿满的电子病历，正有一搭没一搭地说着小话玩手机。井之原拿起保温杯缓缓呷了口茶：“对了——就是刚刚那个人…”他举手在自己细长的眼睛周围画了个圆，示意的是堂本剛的大眼睛。

松冈放下手机嗯了一声，井之原接着说，“我记得救了他之后，咱们还总因为什么事提起他…是什么你还记得吗？”

“好像是什么挺稀罕的巧合…跟他有关的。”井之原快彦的眼睛因为思考，眯得更小了。松冈昌宏试图想了一会儿很快放弃：“想不起来，都多少年前的事情了。”

“嘛…”井之原不置可否地拖了个长音，显然还在拼命回忆，感觉那件事就在记忆边缘可依然在记忆的圈外就是想不起来，叫人有些不甘心。  
松冈昌宏撇撇嘴重新拿起手机看起了新闻——前几天一位众人爱戴的男偶像终于在全国上下的翘首中公布了新婚喜讯。松冈一直是他的大FAN，看得眼眶正红时被井之原还在持续的喃喃自语闹得心烦：“哎呀！下次你见了先把名字问出来没准就想到了！”

细长眼睛的人扬了扬眉毛，觉得松冈说得有理，没准真的能想起来。

24

送走了海上救援队，堂本光一并没有直接回到住处。船长面朝冷润的夜风站在甲板，试图让还残留在脑海中的惊愕尽快驱散。惊愕的源头，自然是堂本剛。准确的说，是堂本剛身上令人唏嘘的惨重过往。

失去四分之三的腺体……光一远目望着青黑色的海面，眉头深锁。  
同为Alpha，他虽然能懂那意味着怎样的损失，却无法想象、也不敢想象堂本剛是如何接受这个现实的——如果他还是个相当优秀的Alpha的话。

丧失对信息素敏锐的察觉力，因为习惯了先天优势所以会在陡然失去以后在防御本能方面变得不如Beta；不能对Omega的信息素有所反应，也就基本没了拥有属于自己的Omega的可能性……光一脑子里全是学生时期生理课本上的文字，懊丧透顶地合上双眼，仰面朝着无际的夜空叹了口气：

「我没事，我也不会有事的」。  
他终于算完整参透了这句话的意思。一瞬间光一又想起当时堂本剛听了他的话后眼里一闪而过的愕然，虽然他是无心的，但那些话必定戳中了堂本剛心中最隐蔽的痛处，无怪他才会这样顶了自己一句。

黑沉沉的夜空笼在头顶，光一越想越觉得心口堵堵地不畅快，已经不单单是因为堂本剛的事情，还有这两天里的大小杂事。  
虽然临行前长濑给他打过预防针，说客运途中会有很多突发状况。可这才刚开始就遇上了发情的学生昏迷着被强制下船的SR级别事件…光一揉揉太阳穴，强烈的第六感告诉他这事情还没有偃旗息鼓，比如…那个报警的匿名电话究竟是谁打的呢。

船长想不清楚，平日让他神清气爽的海风现在都觉得腥得恼人。光一绕到甲板另一侧，准备到吸烟所里抽两支烟再回去。

没想到那一侧的甲板上还站着几个穿着橘红色救生衣戴着白色头盔的学生和老师，正在把刚用完的拖网一点点收起。光一不太懂科考船上的东西，看见白色纱制的网尾在深色的地面上留了一道半米宽的水痕，走近两步有些好奇。有人注意到船长和他友好地打了个招呼，是深夜还在劳苦工作者的惺惺相惜。光一想起堂本剛提过他也是夜间采样，自顾地四下望了望，却没有找到那个微圆的身影。

“您在找人？”

没想到有人注意到他的动作，是一个高大的白人，船上偶尔扫过的照明掠过他，光一看到那人的眼睛是挺好看的宝蓝色。

“唔，”光一顿了一下随口用英语提了一句，“剛、堂本老师……”

“是说Tsubasa的老师？”  
“对，就是他。”

那人听了眨了两下眼睛，转回去继续自己的工作，“今天回去得早，好像是不舒服。”他的英语发音有些用力，r音的卷舌夸张得厉害。“他就没很舒服过吧？”不知道谁接了一句，有几个人小声嗤笑起来。

光一微不可见地皱了下眉，草率地谢过那个学生下楼去了。

“不舒服”这三个字让光一在意得不得了，心烦意乱噔噔地跑下挂着锈花的外挂悬梯往吸烟室走。他进了船舱正要往另一侧尽头的目的地走，突然身侧的一道塑料折叠门后发出一记重重的闷响。

咚——

光一猛地止步，侧身面对那道门，这是走廊两端都会有的单独淋浴室，这一侧的一般给男性使用。异动之后便没了其他动静，门开了个小缝里面也没有开灯。大概是谁落在里面的沐浴露从架子上掉了下来，白莺丸刚刚拐了一个急弯。堂本光一这么想着刚要离去，就听到里头传来一阵极其细小的、难受的抽气声。

“啊哟……”

听见声音，光一几乎条件反射地把门扯开，一个人正伏在地面上。舱外的月色透进走廊，堂本光一看到那人的肩膀上有一颗痣。

地上的人显然也是被急促开门的动静吓了一跳，猛地抬起头来。湿漉漉的深棕色头发结成绺湿哒哒地贴在他的上半张脸，一个精巧的鼻尖从发丝下露出来，同样隐在湿发后的还有一双带着淋淋水汽的眼睛，正从下朝上看向光一。

船长几乎是在对上那双眼睛的瞬间就啪地把门甩上，窘透了的往后退了半步。

不是堂本剛还能是谁。

25

但也几乎是立刻觉出不妥，光一赶忙又急急地敲了几下门：

“剛君？剛君你没事吧！”说着又想把门打开可又觉得不合适，搭在把手上的手落下又扶上好几个来回，听见门后终于也传来了窸窸窣窣的动静。

“还好还好……”声音在狭小的淋浴间里听起来瓮瓮的，光一凑近了一些听见堂本剛小声说，“刚才要穿裤子时没站稳。”

实际上摔倒的原因也不单纯。  
堂本剛在和井之原几个人道别时已经觉得有些头晕不舒服了。阿满超标释放的信息素还是有些影响到他，剛虽然不会有Alpha的本能情动，却并不代表他不会难受。毕竟一个反射弧，只有效应器损坏了。坚持着采完样已然大汗淋漓，腿肚子发抖有点低血糖。

这也难怪，晚饭他没正经吃就跑出来找今井翼。想涮个澡赶快回去休息，却没料到竟然体力不支到这个地步。

光一在外头听着，不知道该接句什么。本身对里头的人就怀着丝擅自知道了对方秘密的心虚，还撞上人光溜溜洗完澡的样子，再尴尬也不过如此了吧。

“光一君…你还在吗？”

堂本光一立刻点着头应着我在我在，停了一会儿堂本剛从里面把门又开了一些，暖湿的水汽温热地扑在光一脸上，他闻到里面有一股西柚的甜味儿。光一刚以为堂本剛是腺体出了什么问题要紧张，就瞥见架子上放着瓶肉粉色盖子的沐浴露。堂本剛已经穿上了一件纯棉白背心在暗处坐着，声音倒是平平稳稳不像有事，光一稍微松了口气。

“我有点，站不起来。”剛说着把头低下去一点，似是有点难为情，还有点挫败。

堂本光一把折叠门再一次全部拉开，探进去半个身子伸出双臂。  
淋浴间小极了，即便是剛在角落坐着也依旧抬手就能碰到光一。他抓着光一的小臂试图慢慢站起身，就在要松开光一时脚底的水不小心让他滑了一下。堂本光一急忙另一手捞住他的腰腹，堂本剛不受控地向前栽在他肩头，光一虚虚地把他搂住，搂好，一只脚已经踏进了淋浴间。

堂本剛头晕目眩，光是站起来已经让他精疲力尽。鼻尖蹭在布料的触感让他顿时觉得这样靠着堂本光一实在是不合适，他对光一同样持着一种复杂的心情，剛脸蛋阵阵发热，却暂时没第二种选择。

光一当然也有些紧张。怀里的人湿润润还香喷喷的，低头看了一眼就又瞥见剛的那颗痣，在背心吊带左右若隐若现。光一急忙别开眼神，扶着剛腰的手稍稍往上错了错。这么沉默地抱了片刻，两个人纷纭的心思似乎都平复一些，剛和光一几乎同时撒开抓着对方的手移开一点点距离：

“我没事了…”  
“好点儿吗。”

光一听见剛这样说用指尖搓了下鼻子小声回答那就好，没过片刻又关切道：“能自己回去吗？”

“fufu应该可以，”剛往里站了站，“就是得让我先把裤子穿上。”光一这才发觉剛光着两条腿，一眼就看到他穿的黑蓝花纹交错的内裤。

“哦哦哦！”堂本光一说着夸张极了地一扭脖子偏开头，虽然都是男人但他也不知道自己这是为什么，心底万分感激堂本剛之前穿上了内裤。

这一段航路有些颠簸，剛穿裤子的时候有几次船身动得很剧烈。光一根本无法放心，还是一手扶着他另一手帮忙撑着裤子协助他穿。大概是空气里几乎能浓缩出大大的尴尬二字，堂本剛边将腿伸进裤筒边在黑暗里打趣：

“看我腿毛浓吧。”

堂本光一除了大点其头没有更合适的回应，飞快地低头瞥了一眼他线条利落优美的小腿，连声说了三个浓字，剛居然又fufu地笑了起来，好像也没有那么窘迫了。

等真正把人扶出来，剛根本没有自己走回去的力气了。这一番折腾他已是又调动了最后的能量，光一也感觉的出来，剛拿着掉在地上的湿开衫，靠着墙壁慢慢地恢复精神，喘气声吃力得异常。穿堂海风一吹，没忍住打了个哆嗦。

堂本光一抿抿嘴，不发一语地把外套脱了下来。堂本剛正奇怪他要干什么，深色的船长制服已经披在了自己身上，还带着光一的体温，有些厚重。

“别感冒了，我背你回去。”话音未落，只剩下单薄衣衫的船长已经蹲下来握住堂本剛纤细的脚踝往身后扛。剛根本没反应过来就猛然两脚悬空，忙不迭前倾着环住光一的脖子。小幅地挣扎说着光一君这不合适，被身下的人很威严地告诫：

“扶好别乱动。”

剛一时间被他的严肃噤声，只得放松了一点。光一把人往上颠颠错了错，想让剛能趴得舒服点，但身后还有些恍惚的剛真的没搂住，险些撞上光一的后颈。就在这时一股冰凉清透的薄荷味直穿进堂本剛的鼻腔进入呼吸道，似乎直接冲撞上他的神经，剛的眼睛瞬间睁大，抬起头盯着光一浅金色的发旋，距离稍微远了一些那股味道便瞬间消散了。

那个…那个味道？堂本剛一时恍惚。

感受到背上的人动作似乎有些发僵，光一以为剛还是有些抗拒他把他背回去。

“剛君你好轻啊。”光一用自觉得幽默的语调宽慰他，过了好一会儿才听到背上的人小声回了句“是吗”，还紧了紧环着他脖子的手。

光一又问他是不是204房间，堂本剛缩在宽大温暖的制服里小小黏黏地嗯了一声，背着他的人脚步稳重，步履平缓。他能感受到堂本光一甚至将呼吸都尽量缩小幅度，为的就是让他趴得舒服一点。

总算走到204门口停下，堂本光一这才听得耳畔有绵长清浅的呼吸。偏头一看，剛浓密的睫毛温柔失重地垂耷着，不知什么时候早已憨恬地睡着了。

26

堂本剛在一片无波的海面上醒来，发现自己躺在一艘白色的小船上。

他慌乱地坐起来环视周围，除了海还是海，除了他自己也还是他自己。船下的海面浅碧清透，似乎一眼能望到底。剛探出头朝下看了看，结果海面却像巨幅的镜子，将他自己的样貌映得一清二楚。

他留着半长不短的头发，用发胶抓得俏皮又时髦。长长的刘海朝一侧翘起，像手机里海浪的颜文字符，刘海的发根是活泼的浅桃红色。  
剛有些奇怪地拢了拢自己五色斑斓的棒球服，看到船头隐着一个小小的急救包。他慢慢走过去拽出来打开，里面居然是几颗橙子和柠檬。

至少……不会得败血症。剛安慰自己。

可这船也没有船桨，他就只能在这里干等着别人发现他吗。堂本剛这么想着把手插进口袋，指尖碰到一个硬硬的东西。掏出来一看，居然是一小盒薄荷糖。

什么时候放进去的。剛抖出来两颗扔进嘴里，却一点味道也没有。

就在他思考接下来该怎么办时，他所在的整个空间骤然剧烈地摇晃起来。剛连忙趴下来降低重心，抱紧了口粮橙子和柠檬，余光发现海面依旧是平静无波一点波纹也没有诡异以极。震动此时略略变小，剛稍稍支起一点身子想看看周围环境有什么变化，突然整个船身不受控制地侧倾，剛惊恐极了往翘起的一侧爬怕船整个把自己扣在海里，可还是晚了一步——

他的袖子已经被海水浸湿，继而毫无抵抗可能地被似乎是有了自主生命的木船不由分说地盖进了冰冷的海里，朝下扣翻的船犹如一具缓缓关上的棺材盖。

“啊啊啊不要——！！！”

堂本剛大叫着挣扎起来，被屋里明亮的阳光刺痛了眼睛，他抬起有些脱力的手遮了遮。窗边白色的纱帘被海风悠扬地拂开，透进一股真实又合理的潮润咸味。

原来是，做梦。剛长长地舒了一口气揉了揉自己的脸，才发现手掌湿淋淋的全是汗，鼻子上也是。

堂本剛摇摇头准备下床，看到自己的薄被上竟然还搭着一件深蓝对的制服。高勋肩章和袖口好几道明黄色的圈，剛当然知道它是谁的，昨晚被衣服主人体贴又尴尬地相助的片段又涌进脑海。

堂本光一当时附和自己腿毛很重的表情，实在是太逗乐了。而且就仿佛自己身上有雷管他的目光带火花，堂本光一避自己不及的样子…剛回忆着，轻轻笑出声音来。这么害羞的吗。

他掀开被子下床换了一身干爽的衣服。从冰箱里拿出一小盒橙汁插上吸管嘬了一口，又从桌上拿过VC吃了一片，是柠檬味儿的。剛砸着嘴里酸甜的味道坐在桌边，眼神空荡荡地不知道落在哪里。

自己有多久没做过刚才那个梦了？有…快有三年了。

五年前他在夏威夷出事，在医院修整了将近两个月后失去了四分之三的腺体。剛很坦然地接受了这个事实，在那艘快艇直直碾着自己过去的瞬间就做好了最坏的思想准备。  
身体上的损伤痊愈得轻而易举，剛便以为自己也没什么事。直到出了院看见一片蔚蓝的大海闻见海腥味儿，而他不受控制地剧烈地发抖喘息——

他惧怕起了大海。  
他身为海洋学者，惧怕起了他自小钟爱的、承载了他梦想的大海。  
因为大海背叛了他，险些夺去了他的生命。

他穿着破烂的救生衣，拖着残破的腺体伤痕累累地在海里奄奄一息地漂着的时候，他深爱的海浪没有伸出丝毫的援助之手，反而落井下石在耳边叫嚣着自己不可与之抗衡的威力。

还有更多心理生理后遗症的出现：他开始晕船所以不能坐船，他还会怕一些高速冲过来的东西。堂本剛总算觉得自己的问题不容忽视了。

好在剛头脑清楚知道自己不能这样继续下去，于是积极地寻求心理疏导。但在治疗的过程中，他被方才那个没有逻辑的噩梦反复纠缠，睡眠变得不安稳，精神也极其脆弱。医生问他梦里出现的意象有没有头绪，剛给出了答案。

在他基本失去意识在海上等人搭救的时候，闻见了几种味道。不是同时出现，但都是记忆最深刻的。其中就有橙子和柠檬。

就在堂本剛觉得自己恐怕要被葬在火奴鲁鲁的时候，他终于被人带离了无尽的海腥味。他感受到两种真切柔和的果香——橙子和柠檬。那个时候剛终于放下心来——自己应该是获救了。  
在医院意识朦胧地躺着的时候，这两种安定的味道也常常徘徊在自己的周围，仿佛在说着我们还在哦别怕。

一天他终于醒了过来，刚睁开眼睛就对上了另一双布满红血丝的大眼。大眼睛的人看到剛醒了，立刻开心地跳起来跑到外面又拉来了一个小眼睛的人。他们就是松冈昌宏和井之原快彦，也就是身负着橙子和柠檬味道的信息素，将剛搭救的人。

急救包里的橙子和柠檬，就是这样了。  
剛回忆着，看了眼手边的橙汁和柠檬VC。

可是，没有味道的薄荷糖是怎么回事呢。心理医生这么问过堂本剛，可剛说不出一个明确的所以然。

其实，在先于橙子与柠檬，除开井之原和松冈，剛始终觉得救了他的还有第三个人。剛仔细回忆过在海上等死的那意识混沌的几小时，他觉得在海上救援队的两人来之前，是这第三个人…不，准确的说是这个人第一个发现的他。

他似乎是被这个人捞起，腺体受伤的他处于对信息素分外高敏的状态，只觉得一阵阵冰凉的陌生气息钻进自己的身体在血液里冲撞。带着一股凛冽的痛感，像带着冰碴的刀刃在身体里翻滚。也多亏这种痛感，剛才没有真的失去意识。

在接触到橙子和柠檬以后，这股痛感终于消退，却也不幸地消泯殆尽，连给堂本剛再回忆的机会都不给。他自己反复思考了很多回，觉得那种冰凉凛冽的痛感熟悉得很，直到自己的学生今井翼有一次给了他一块儿很辣的薄荷糖吃。

是薄荷。  
可是…好像也没闻到薄荷的味道。可是…又似乎闻到了，似乎只能是薄荷的味道。

这便是梦里的薄荷糖没有滋味的缘故，剛自己清楚极了。却又觉得昏迷的自己的记忆本来就不算真实，便没有再向外人提。

剛从长长的回忆里抬头，目光就触到了床上光一的那件制服。呵，堂本剛笑，估计久违地做起这个梦就是这个衣服的问题，还有…昨晚真真切切如此直接地闻见堂本光一的信息素味道的缘故吧。

太神经质了吧你，堂本剛。

剛自嘲地拎起那件衣服往门外走准备物归原主，一开门就碰上一个高大的外国学生，好像正要抬手敲门。堂本剛眼熟他，知道他叫Derek来自俄罗斯，似乎和自己的研究方向还挺贴合，跟小翼的关系好像也不错。

“你找翼吗？”剛友好地问他。

Derek不置可否地点点头，剛身后的房间空荡荡的，显然今井是不在。高壮的学生无所谓地准备转身离开，一低头就看到堂本剛怀里抱着件制服。

一件船长制服。

堂本剛点点头便离开了房间，却忽略了身后始终带着探究意味注视着他的，Derek宝蓝色的眼睛。


	6. 航海日记（六）

27

似乎是那天晚上光一的烦恼被海神听了去，接下来的将近一周白莺丸上一直相安无事。刚上船的新鲜和兴奋已经被疲惫与整日的无聊替代，学生们都变得很安生。

同时也都不是特别好受——船内风平浪静，船外却并不如此。

前天开始，白莺丸进入一片以海流复杂闻名的海域。无章的乱流在状似平稳的波面下悄无声息地翻滚湍行，将白莺丸这艘轻型船撞得晃晃悠悠——每个人都产生了不同程度的晕船。轻则时不时地吐上一回，重则时不时地不吐一次。可偏偏这一段海域还是海洋研究的热点，所有人也只能轻伤不下火线，小铁桶不离手，晕船药不离口。

刚开始光一不知道随身的铁桶是干什么的，直到有一次路过公共大实验室看到在里面滤水样的堂本剛今井翼师徒二人。瘦高学生突然从座位上站起捂着嘴要往外跑，一旁的堂本剛眼睛也不抬，把自己腿边的小桶踢过去把人叫住，下一秒今井就“哇啦”着浩浩荡荡地吐了。

光一嘟囔着“不是吧”不住捂脸——真是不容易。

眼见船上人的气色一天不如一天，光一想了想，也只能让厨房多准备点爽口腌菜和碳酸饮料来缓解大家的不适，又让后勤在甲板上多放几个桶。除此之外，船员方能给予的帮助微乎其微——捱过这些，也是成为合格海洋学者必须经过的一环考验。

这天光一到食堂吃早饭，前一晚又是一整夜的会。切断视频时窗外已然大亮，海面像是阔气地铺展了一层亮灿的金箔。今天颠簸没有前两天那样剧烈，光一到餐厅时开餐时间早已过去半个多小时，里面仍旧只是寥寥坐着五六个人。

堂本光一看了眼门口的签到白板：大批人选择了不吃早饭，甚至把一周之内的格子都画上了叉。而来吃饭的人基本都惨白着一张打印纸般的脸，精神状态像是沙拉区里蔫了边儿的生菜叶。  
光一无奈叹气，面上浮起隐隐担忧，目光不由自主地落到了堂本剛的名字上，他今天早饭的那一格还空着，前几天也是“×”。光一舔舔嘴唇往里走，拿了几样吃的弄了杯热咖啡，找了个面朝门口的座位坐下。

增田正往嘴里塞着牛角面包，今井翼睡眼朦胧地进了餐厅。趿拉着拖鞋迷迷瞪瞪地随便拿了几样东西，多半是罐头水果，拿起一个煮鸡蛋又恹恹地放下。扭过身子就见增田招手让他坐在自己旁边，今井垂头没精打采地向那边走去。

光一看着觉得挺有意思，也不知道谁才是之前被从房间里抬出来的那一个。

咖啡才见底，堂本剛就眨巴着眼睛从门口走了进来。离他更近些的增田今井向他问早，剛揉着眼睛小幅朝俩人点头。  
光一不自觉地挺直腰杆，拿起杯子豪饮了一大口空气…堂本剛并没看到他。

今天有些湿闷，剛不像之前总是深色毛线外衫搭工作时的暗色长裤。上身是宽松的白短袖，卷起一点点，露出胳膊上边界不那么分明的晒痕。下面是一条宽大的柠檬黄短裤，骨感的膝盖若隐若现，小腿笔直而有力。那样子活像刚从冰箱里拿出来的盐汽水，浑身上下清爽二字。

剛近来的状态比刚上船时好了不少，甚至比其他人还好。不知道该不该庆幸，可能是剛已经习惯了晕船，别人开始晕的时候他的反应反倒不那么剧烈。堂本光一有时能看到他和一些外国学生说说笑笑，力所能及地帮别人干干活，完全没有一个副教授的架子。听手下说，船上的学生对剛的态度逐渐有所改观。

可今早堂本剛的脸上面带沉沉惫色，并不是刚起床的懒倦。浅青色在他柔和的眼窝铺开一张网，眼眶被浅红色勾线，像是整夜没睡。

光一远远注视他一会儿，手指摩挲着白瓷杯把，起身朝着自选区走了过去。

28

剛确实是一宿没睡。

他这几天，总是睡不安稳。  
可睡不安稳的原因，他没处说。

堂本副教授睫毛忽闪，挤弄着干涩的眼睛要给自己一杯冰咖啡提神醒脑，一杯热气腾腾的牛奶就从侧面稳稳放到他托盘上。来人清新的气息夹着习习冷意从背后透来，剛顿时精神不少，自己都没察觉嘴角已经向上翻翘，端起牛奶呼呼吹了两下喝了一口然后对身侧的人笑：

“早啊光一君。”

光一回他，目光掠过他唇边沾着的奶渍，跑了两秒钟的神才接过剛手里的塑料杯放了回去：“你又连轴做实验了？”

什么叫「又连轴」？

堂本剛听了一愣，脑子还混混沌沌的，没太反应过来。

好像光一自己也觉得话说岔了，摸摸鼻尖把话翻篇儿：“别总这样，喝了热牛奶吃了饭就赶快回去睡吧。”

剛确实是这么计划的，怔怔地嗯了一声。光一正在等自己的咖啡接满，堂本剛于是站在一旁等他，默默地打量起堂本光一来。

副教授睡不安稳的原因，有多半就是来自堂本光一。

自从上回在浴室，剛同这位船长的关系似乎又近了一些。这一阵每天凌晨从甲板上收样回来，剛去船员厨房加餐时总能遇到光一在里面喝咖啡。  
他们会在里头聊上一会儿，没什么具体内容，却丝毫不会无聊。

但这两天剛并没去。邻近两个样本点捞上来的东西太多，他对着显微镜一看就是一整夜，天亮以后直接酸胀着眼睛回屋睡觉。

奇怪的是，一宿劳碌过后明明应该沾枕头就着，可前天和昨天他反倒不如之前睡得踏实，在床上辗转反侧时心里总觉得空落落少了点什么。

仔细想想，缺的好像就只有每晚和光一那半个多小时的厨房夜话…？

于是，堂本剛就更睡不着了。

这…这有点不像话啊。

就算是堂本光一有可能是当初救了自己的人，也不该产生这样厉害的安神效果吧？剛今天清晨躺在床上，依旧睁着布满血丝的两眼琢磨。琢磨不透，索性决定到食堂吃饭。

难道该管这叫…习惯成自然吗。

那习惯还真可怕啊。剛心里叹气，目光逡巡最终落在光一的脖子上收回思绪，没忍住打了个呵欠。  
光一以为他是等得不耐烦，连忙又摁了两下反应迟钝的咖啡机，却被像是赌气猛地汩汩外冒的咖啡崩着了手，杯子也被溅得湿漉漉的不知道该怎么拎。

剛好笑着看了眼蜷着手指纠结要不要直接赤手去拿的堂本光一，从旁抽了两张餐巾包住杯子慢慢帮他拿了出来。  
眼看满满的热咖啡就要溢出来，光一赶忙虚笼着剛握着杯子的手，凑过去伸长脖子嘬了一口。忘了自己是教科书式猫舌头，当下被苦又烫的咖啡冲了个激灵，痛苦地眯起眼睛连连倒抽两口凉气。

“嘶——！”好容易缓过来先递给堂本剛一个相当委屈的眼神，甩甩手又飞快地吐舌头求安慰：“烫死我了！”

剛不禁哑然，帮光一端着咖啡并肩同他往回走：“你急什么啊。”

“不好意思让剛君站着等我嘛。”船长晨起的嗓音低哑拖长，听着像是卖乖的个中好手。

“听着倒像是赖我了？”

“诶不是不是！”光一急忙矢口反驳加赔笑脸，剛仿佛看到他金棕色头毛后耷拉下来两只耳朵，身后同色的尾巴却贼贼地立了起来。

很快，饥肠辘辘的剛吃干净了早饭回到屋里准备休息，脱力躺倒在床时脑子里掠过刚才堂本光一的嬉皮笑脸。狐狸吗，剛喃喃念了一句，随即阖上早已沉重得不行的眼皮，沐着透进小窗的柔暖晨风不知不觉地睡了过去。等他被自己的闹钟叫醒，已经又是八个小时之后的事情了。

堂本剛望着镜子里自己睡太实没翻身脸上压出的红印儿，又看看经过修整重新恢复气色的自己的脸。

又是黑甜一觉——在今早见了堂本光一之后。

剛认了，没辙地拿起牙刷。好吧…好吧！

好像…也没什么不好？

29

晚饭时分，剛照例去餐厅签到，打算找翼说说他实验的事就走。他向来吃不惯白莺丸上寡淡的晚饭，从以前就是如此。

堂本剛在门口排着队，前面有个没穿军衔的海员拔了笔帽，在堂本光一的名字后面画了个叉，剛挑挑眉毛。那人转过身来，原来是泷泽秀明。剔透的大副当然认得剛，朝他打招呼：

“剛老师好，最近海况不那么平稳，您身体还好吧？”

剛点点头向他道谢，告诉他自己意外地比别人还适应些。大副可靠地答了句那就好要往里走，剛终于忍不住开口：“光一君他……”指了指泷泽身后的白板。正巧，今井增田连同Derek要好三人走进餐厅，泷泽朝今井招了招手才接着说：

“光一前辈只是还在开会，”泷泽宽慰地笑着，漾起一个酒窝，“剛老师不用太担心。”

这话让剛有点局促，尤其还当着身后仨学生，他哦哦两声以示只是随口问问，觉得这个泷泽好像总是话多半句，可剛还没法反驳他。

他确实是担心堂本光一。  
他知道此人看似闲极，实则是生活忙乱无规律到了极点。喝咖啡当输液，半小时当一小时用。唯一见他真正能松口气的时间，好像就是夜里在厨房那半小时。  
那他今天就吃了早餐一顿，堂本剛浅蹙起眉头沉默不语。

增田推了把还等在门口的今井催他赶快进去，堂本剛这才想起来正事，把自己学生叫住。

等剛离开，今井翼回到饭桌前屁股还没坐稳，增田就筷子头敲了敲他的汤碗，满脸八卦：“喂喂，你之前还说剛老师和船长因为我们那件事闹僵了——”

今井听了含着冰水唔了一声，增田耸鼻子一哼，“可明明你看老师挺关心船长的啊…对，早上在他们还有说有笑的。”

“那估计…和好了吧。”今井木讷道，增田拿他没辙地撇撇嘴。

Derek在一旁幽幽开口：“上周我还看到你老师抱着船长的制服。”他声音低沉，听不出对这两人的关系究竟感不感兴趣，增田却特别兴奋：“那这么一算，和好得还挺快！”

今井嚼着萝卜点头，周围几个还算相熟的学生也都凑了过来。从来八卦不分国界，今井没想到这帮人对那两个人的事这么热衷。

其实也不难理解，当事者一个是一船之长，一位眉目如画格外优秀的Alpha；另一个虽然从一上船就麻烦不断还神神秘秘的，但是近来却让人刮目相看。这么两个人要是有点什么，足够当电视剧看到下一个航段了。

有一个瑞典美女突然爆料她半夜去洗手间时看到过两个人在海员厨房聊天，凑在一块儿的人“唉哟”一声，紧接着就像是什么比赛一样，另一个丹麦帅哥放下叉子说他有更劲爆的——上周晚上看到船长好像是从副教授的房间里出来。

今井翼听得小脸红白交错，怎么自己什么都不知道呢？

可偏偏别人都认定嫡系弟子今井一定知道的最多，推着他后背让他快说是不是两个人在交往。今井和剛的作息完全相反，前一阵为了照顾增田还一直睡医务室，对这些有鼻子有眼的小道目击闻所未闻，只有吞吞吐吐的份。

这可坏了，大伙更当成了他是守口如瓶才故意保持沉默，有几个人竟然直揪着最关键的问题朝今井身上砸：

“Tsubasa你老师是Beta还是Omega啊？是Omega吧？”  
“要是Beta是不是有点难办啊…”

“啊呀Beta也没什么吧！？”  
“就是的！别那么古板~”

一字一句毫无依据的话已经让今井慢慢从无措偏向烦躁——他温柔能干的老师既不是Beta也不是Omega，是货真价实的Alpha啊。

增田早知道内情，看出来今井表情不对。赶忙帮着把人搪塞回去好好吃饭，接着小声对翼说了句对不起是我起的头。  
今井摆了摆手，晚饭却再吃不下半口了。坐他对面的Derek也放下叉子，安静地盯了会心不在焉的今井翼。

这时还有人在议论，Derek朝丹麦人瞪了一眼。阴鸷狠厉的眼神从深幽的蓝眼睛里射出，把亚麻色头发的白皮帅哥吓得再不敢出声了。

堂本剛这头却全然不知道自己又被学生编排上了，正窝在实验台短小的灯管下整理数据。过了不知多久终于从笔记里起身转了转发僵的脖子，一抬头，瞄到实验室外匆匆闪过一个鬼鬼祟祟的人影。

剛疑惑地站起来，突然想到这两天夜里做实验时好像也听到过外面有动静。这附近需要夜里干活的只有他自己，洗手间也不在这一侧。堂本剛感到不对劲，静静地从实验台前站起缓步来到门口，猫下腰凑在门边。凝神半分钟，只听突然有刻意放轻的脚步声慢慢变近——

那人又走了回来！

就在脚步声再次逼近门口时，堂本剛猛地把门扯开：“谁？！”实验室莹白的灯光向外一扫照出门外人的样子，剛抬头一看，惊讶得诶？了一声：

“光一？”惊讶得连“君”字都没来得及带上。  
“你在这儿瞎晃什么呢？”

被撞破的人显然尴尬透顶，好像还被吓到了。堂本光一垂眼干干笑了两声：

“剛君…晚上好。”  
“又在做实验吗。”

这下剛瞬间反应过来这人早上说自己「又连轴做实验」是怎么回事了，看这样子敢情他都天天看在眼里呢。

堂本剛往外走了两步，拿起一副颇为严肃的表情抱起双臂直直向上望着堂本光一。才准备兴师问罪，忽然闻到他身上传来一阵冰凉的、让人舌根发苦的味道。

那味道像是去闻一盏在冷雨里浇久了的柔嫩薄荷盆栽，才刚靠近就让人不由心生怜悯。堂本剛迟疑两秒松下表情转过身，把他让进屋里：

“你先进来。”

30

信息素这种东西，并不单单是用来吸引配偶的。它作为激素的一种，自然也和人的情绪挂钩，就像是紧急状况下肾上腺素会狂飙，甲状腺素旺盛的人脾气会稍微暴躁点。人处在不同的情绪中时，信息素的分泌水平会有所波动，味道也会产生微妙的不同。因此，剛一闻到光一身上的味道就感觉到了不对劲——

堂本光一似乎，在难过。  
尽管他本人神色如常，甚至刚刚还在笑，可是变得潮郁的信息素骗不了人。剛自己失去了这种像是向他人寻求安抚的本能，也就对这种信号更加敏锐。

剛为光一拉了个凳子，堂本光一仿佛犯错的小孩儿赶紧接过来坐好，依旧带着进屋时尴尬又不失礼貌的笑容，还有点抱歉。堂本剛坐回自己座位，重新把显微镜前的灯打开。

“吓到你了吗，”光一抽抽鼻子老实交代，“……我这两天总会路过来看看剛君。”从剛第一天缺席厨房夜话那晚开始。那出于最单纯的担心，海况不稳，光一怕剛又在哪里摔倒或是怎样。好在后来发现他只是忙于实验，便也没有打扰他。

这解释让剛有些意外，还很动容。这个人担心自己…剛感觉得到。

“如果让剛君觉得不舒服了，我道…”  
“没有没有。”堂本剛连忙打断他。

“完全没有，”剛带着笑意，目光上下打量着这个在他面前似乎总是没什么船长样子的人，不知怎的开玩笑式加了一句：

“只是光一船长也太过负责了，乘客的安全个个儿你都亲自确认…”

“我只亲自确认剛君的！”光一声音高了半调立刻接言，出口了才觉得这话直白得很也暧昧得很，于是换个说法，结果更奇怪，“只剛君一个。”

剛有些不知所措，手里的镊子夹了个空戳在桌子上。黑白分明的眼睛闪了闪，原本的话都不知道该怎么说了，末了只堪堪吐出三个字：

“…这样啊。”实验室的温度怎么突然高了，剛给白大褂敞了两颗扣子站起来，把空调打开。

回到光一身旁时又闻到那股涩郁气息，比刚进门时稍稍淡了一些，又提醒了堂本剛。可光一似乎并没有开口倾诉的意思，只是不太有精神地趴在实验台上。  
剛自觉并没有立场主动去问，准备继续该干嘛干嘛，没想到趴趴船长倒开口了，嘴埋在衣袖里声音瓮瓮的：

“我在剛君这儿待会儿，”好像怕剛会不肯又补充，“肯定不吵你，好吗。”

剛抬眼，透过铁架上的瓶瓶罐罐直撞上光一看过来的黑沉沉的眼睛，不知道是不是错觉，那双眼睛像蒙了一层薄薄的水雾。巴掌大的脸一半窝在手臂间，头发似乎都跟着主人的情绪软塌塌下来，商量的语气里带的丝丝委屈更是让人没法拒绝。

剛还是第一次见这样子的堂本光一，突然觉得自己能看出这人小时候和长辈谈好好吃饭来换看半小时动画片的样子，下意识就点了头。

索性光一真的就是安安静静地在那里趴着，目光不知道滞在桌子上的哪罐试剂上。堂本剛看了他一会儿视线又转移回镜筒下的样本，默默地清点起数目来。

清苦味随着剛手里握着的弹簧计数器的滴答声音渐渐消褪，大概摁到快两百下的时候，他从显微镜里抬头要往本子里记数，顺带瞥了趴在桌前的人一眼，剛立时无声乐出来。

大船长居然合眼睡了。

堂本剛想了想，把门上自己的外套轻柔地盖在他身上。这种环境下都能睡啊…剛看着他狭长上挑的眉眼放下心来，那么…心情该是好多了吧。

31

堂本光一被脖子上传来的酸疼催着从睡梦中醒来，他居然就这么在实验台趴着眯了快一夜，抬头看表都快六点半了。揉着脖子正欲支撑起身，剛悠悠的声音从对面传来：

“醒啦？”

船长登时闹了个耳尖通红站起来，身上剛的外套滑了下来他急忙伸手一捞：“我怎么给睡着了。”

“我这儿太无聊了呗，”堂本剛这才从镜筒前移开眼睛揶揄，“再不醒我都要干完活儿了，不知道要不要叫你呢。”堂本光一还杵在原地，是没醒盹或是还沉浸在不好意思里剛看不出来。

“行啦，”剛手里的解剖针从培养皿里抬起来甩了两下，“我刚才出去了一趟…泷泽好像在找你，你等会儿是不是有事情？”

堂本光一这才想起来今早确实有海员全会，连忙谢了堂本剛要走。把剛的外套挂回门上衣钩，要推门时又犹豫片刻，转过身看着堂本剛。等剛感受到他的目线嗯？了一声和他对视，光一才展开一个颇明朗的笑容，像是放下心头一个很重的包袱：

“谢谢你剛君。”

这谢谢来得莫名其妙却也有迹可循，剛眨了两下眼睛，觉得他似乎还有下文。

“我昨天…有些想我的外婆，”光一唇线抿直，“今天是她的忌日。”

剛了然，静静舒一口气小声说，难怪。

光一垂下眼睛：“原本情绪不太好想散散心，回过神才发现，不知怎么就走到剛君这儿来了。”

“谢谢你收留我，”光一抬头，眼神诚恳而热切，荧光灯倒映在他眼底都似乎有了温度。那目光里有的绝不单单是感激，还有更多难以明言出来的东西，“剛这里让我很安心。”

说是「不知怎么」，其实原因一清二楚——同剛说话，在剛身边，看着堂本剛，都让堂本光一感到踏实和舒服。来瞧一眼剛是不是在实验室里固然是担忧他的安全，但一站就是一阵子却绝不仅仅是因为确认他的安全。

堂本剛远远看着门口的堂本光一，半晌说不出一句话。因为他惊奇地发现，自己对于光一的感觉似乎也是同样的——有堂本光一在的地方，他总是会不自觉地放松下来，好像什么也不用怕。

不用怕突如其来的摇晃让他摔倒，不用怕呼啸的海潮将他吞没…什么都不用怕。

剛眼底泛过温柔流光，窗外圆日从海面浮起，一如屋内剛扬起的圆圆笑脸：

“既然这样，那我这里也随时欢迎光一，”剛抬手指了指一屋子用来装样本的蓝色塑料收纳箱，“只要你不嫌脏乱差。”

光一响亮地笑了，毫无烟火气的厨房和乱七八糟的实验室，还真是打了个平手，“怎么会嫌弃。”

等堂本剛清算好手头的样本，已经眼花得恨不得立刻回房倒头就睡。在走廊拐角差点撞上一个高个子的洋人女孩，剛绅士地做了个“请”的手势让她先过。女孩子热情地说了句thank you，往餐厅的方向去了。

今井翼刚进食堂，前一晚聊过天的瑞典女孩就小跑着朝他冲了过来。她重重拍着他肩膀，兴冲冲说：“Hey你知道吗！我刚刚碰到你的老师了！”

外国女孩总是中气十足，声音也响亮得很，在场的学生也基本上都听见了，句子里还有最新最热的八卦当事人之一，于是都纷纷竖起了耳朵。

“实锤！”她煞有介事，“他身上一股子薄荷味儿！”

太合理了，他防风外套在堂本光一身上盖了一夜。

情形坦荡荡，却架不住青春期学生各有各的脑补。这话如同往深水投了个鱼雷，忽然间炸起各种语言的“卧槽卧槽”，像噼啪飞溅起的浪花把今井翼砸得头昏脑涨。

“果然在一起了？！”  
“可以！”  
“哇靠太快了吧！”

怎么了？！哪儿跟哪儿？什么和什么？！今井翼懵了。

直到坐在餐桌前，今井翼还不敢确定他们说的是自己老师和船长的事，可在别人嘴里已经演变到船长把那个老师给标记了。今井翼听着“标记”两个字尤为刺耳，四下扫了一圈餐厅，转移到唯一没有参与到八卦讨论的Derek面前。Derek餐盘空空，就放了一杯冰水。

今井刚想问他怎么不吃饭，就见Derek神色微妙，目光里似是带着厚厚的不屑，直勾勾地看着自己。成分复杂的视线让他宝蓝色的眼球看上去相当瘆人，今井翼的胳膊上甚至起了层鸡皮疙瘩。

“怎、怎么了？”今井犹犹豫豫地放下筷子，低头看看自己身上好像没什么不妥。

“啧，”俄罗斯人响亮咋舌，喝了口冰水重重放下，发出一记令人牙酸的冷笑：

“原本想看看你那个窝囊废老师什么时候也被送下船，就像是他救的那个发情东南亚人，”  
“不过现在看来暂时是不会了嗯？“

“都爬上船长的床了…可真有两下zi——f*ck你干什么！”

没等Derek说完，他面前的冰水已经全数泼在了自己的脸上一滴没浪费，杯子里仅有的两块冰全都直撞上他高高的眉骨，疼得他龇牙咧嘴地站起来，居高临下地看着今井翼面色阴沉地攥着塑料杯，两条青蓝色的脉管暴起在他纤白的右手，吓人异常。

堂本剛从盥洗室出来坐到床上，刚把鞋脱了，门口的内线电话就催命般惶急地响了起来。“哎呀来啦来啦——”他半只脚露在外面趿拉着球鞋，连忙跑过去接，“喂，20——”

听筒里的人声线清亮沉稳，却夹着显而易见的焦急打断了剛的自报家门：

“剛老师吗，我是泷泽。”

“您快来医务室一趟，翼君被人打了。”


	7. 航海日记（七）

32

堂本剛一进医务室，就看到自己唯一的学生昏迷在床，两个鼻孔塞着的棉花洇出一点红色，鼻梁上还压着一个冰敷袋。

泷泽秀明和增田贵久靠近床站在一侧，另一边Derek远远杵着抱住两臂，仰着脖子不知道在看哪儿，这三人明显的对立气氛让剛推门进屋前眉头不安一跳。听见门口的声音，泷泽立即回过身朝剛走来：

“剛老师好。”

大副作为仅次于船长的第二门面，说话办事有礼有节，“翼君没什么大碍，只是有点轻微的脑震荡。”泷泽秀明看着剛安抚道，收到副教授松了口气的点头。“好好的…”怎么打架了呢，堂本剛才要问问具体情况，一旁的Derek先不耐烦地开口了：“他都没事了我可以走了吧？”

这话先把增田点着了：“你可真好意思！谁把翼打成这样的你心里不清楚吗？！”

“真有意思，”Derek完全不怕，嘲讽地斜了增田一眼，“你可是没看见他先泼我一脸水的吧？”

增田确实没看到，他今天起晚了。进餐厅时里面已经乱作一团，一群人围在一块儿吵吵嚷嚷。Derek被几个力气大的人拉住，而今井已经淌着两道鼻血倒在了地上。增田连忙背起朋友先送去医务室，后来才从别人那里听来了他来之前两人的口角。

“你…！”增田贵久握紧拳头紧咬牙关。  
“我什么？”在场有船方大副更有堂本剛本人，俄罗斯人算盘打得响亮亮知道增田不可能把话说明白，得意的旗帜高高擎起。

增田恨得眼圈发红，好半天才吐出来一句话：“你先…胡说八道的。”

“哦？我说了什么？你倒是说说看，大声说出来。”Derek连增田都不看，直直盯着站在他身侧的堂本剛，剛被他的目光弄得相当不舒服，担忧地望了增田一眼。  
年轻的增田怎可能还沉得住气，挥起拳头就要往对方脸上冲，被泷泽眼疾手快地拦住，同时屋里响起堂本剛威严的声音：

“增田！”剛的声线利落漠然，增田贵久惊得一个激灵止住动作，回头看堂本剛时被对方不带一丝温度的眼神吓得退了半步。就连泷泽抓着增田的手都讶异得一时失劲，带着敬畏看了堂本剛一眼。

见他似乎暂时不会轻举妄动，堂本副教授这才稍稍收小声音，偏头看向这个好学生，目光有回温态势：“好增田，这是翼和Derek的事，不该把你扯进来。”说着他转身面向Derek，似笑非笑：

“Derek同学，请问你的老师在船上吗，我想和他谈一谈。”解决冲突理应同级相谈，剛好像一直没见过这个Derek和任何老师样的人待在一起，问了一句。

Derek听罢虚起一只眼睛瞄了堂本剛一阵，剛坦然地迎着他的视线看回去。俄罗斯学生沉默了半秒嗤地一声笑出来：“我一个人上的船，你有什么，直接找我。”

堂本剛了然一笑：“那好，”转向增田和泷泽，“那就先劳烦增田君和泷泽君照顾一下小翼，我先和他到外面去谈谈。”

说罢转身要走被增田喊住：“剛老师您别理他！”增田委屈得厉害，就是不愿意让气质干干净净的堂本剛听见那人的污言秽语，一时忘记了长幼尊卑，死死揪住副教授的袖口。

“增田你乖乖听话。”剛的脸上看不出喜怒却必然是怒，整个人也带起了一股浓浓的距离感和不容忤逆的气场，往前走着要脱开增田的手，没想到这小子力气还挺大。

剛高耸眉峰目光冷彻，声音像是冰泉怆然击在乌黑的山石铮铮有力：

“…把手松开！”

快要急哭的增田蓦然闻到一股冲鼻子的潮咸气，一阵穿堂海风从走廊透进屋里，直撞在增田焦急带汗的脑门。增田打了个抖，几乎服从般松开手原地立正站好，剛趁机快走了两步和Derek离开了医务室。

海风止息，那气味也骤然消散，像是有一道看不见的味道闸门被人砰地拉上。屋里的增田一阵恍然，正忌惮着堂本副教授罕然一见的威赫，床上的伤员悠悠转醒过来。因为鼻子堵着，声音都更可怜了。

“啊哟…”今井翼两眼昏花，刚有点意识就被鼻梁的剧痛和冰冷刺得不由得呼痛。增田连忙关切地往前走了两步，“怎么样，哪里不舒服吗翼？”

“不能呼吸啊…”今井大口用嘴喘气。

一旁的泷泽粲然放心一笑，“我去把船医再叫来给你看看。”他说着拨了内线吩咐了两句，交代妥帖增田便走了出去。泷泽快步往白莺丸的大会议室走，他是海员全会中接到报警电话中途出来的。

既然今井醒了过来可以说话了，那么现在也可以把事情告知船长，堂本光一了。

33

堂本剛同Derek上了甲板。马上要抵达第一补给点，各研究分野的工作都暂时告一段落。晴朗上午，甲板上难得空无一人。今天万里无云海风却大，吹得白莺丸像个刚学会走路的小孩儿。

Derek体魄强健，脚步快速沉稳，剛紧跟在他的身后。他彻夜干活没吃早饭没休息，已经有些微微吃力了。生硬的脚步落在金属地面发出绵长颤动的回音，偶尔有操着诡异嗓音的海鸟飞过凄然嘶叫，给一前一后两人间的沉默装点了一份寒意。

眼看就要来到逼仄的船尾，走在前面的俄罗斯人终于停下脚步转过身，背朝着一望无际的宝蓝色大海，用同样宝蓝色的眼睛一错不错地盯着堂本剛。

海风丝毫不懂察言观色，把两个人的头发吹得凌乱。剛随意掀了一把深棕色的刘海，依旧保持着最后的礼貌扯了一个微笑，眼底却幽洞洞的看不透情绪：

“我先替我的学生向你道歉。”剛草草点头，说了句对不起。紧接着扬起的脸再不见丁点笑意，“所以也请你解释一下——”

“你对Tsubasa说了些什么，”剛一字一句把英语咬得清清楚楚，“我学生什么性格我清楚，不把他逼急了，他绝对不会做先动手打人的那一个的。”

“哈哈哈哈哈……！”Derek像是听到了什么大笑话，根本毫无回答剛问题的意思，笑够了才继续，“我们先不说这个堂本先生，你刚刚问…我的老师是谁，”他的眼睛里极快地掠过一丝怨毒，

“——Erop Kroyer，”Derek缓缓说出个名字，“我的老师。”  
“您应该对这个名字有印象吧？”

堂本剛听了微微怔住。 ……他并没有什么印象。

但也不算从未见过听过，偶尔读过的期刊文献是遇到过这个名字的，剛隐约记得这人和自己的研究方向颇为一致，可海洋这个圈子虽然不大，剛却并没有那个能耐把每个同行的名字都记得一清二楚，尤其还是外国人。

似乎是读懂剛迟疑的表情，Derek白皮肤下丰富的毛细血管被怒气激得铺开一张网，他通红着脸两眼睁大，冷色调的眼球可怖地突出来：

“五年前你抢在这个人前面发了篇和他思路基本一致的文章，你却不记得他的名字？！”

这真是句毫无逻辑的话——也就是说他老师的文章根本没发出来，没发出来的东西堂本剛怎么会知道呢？

“老师倾尽好久的心血就这样被你毁了！Tsuyoshi Domoto……Tsuyoshi Domoto！”

Derek怒不可遏，从叫喊变成怒吼，大着舌头口水飞溅，“你贵人多忘事，我们却能把你的名字记一辈子，忘都不敢忘！”俄罗斯人语无伦次，声音震得剛耳膜发颤，皱紧眉头。堂本剛震惊又不可思议，根本没想到这件事的纠葛居然能追溯到这么远。

海洋生物这类窄门领域，撞题碰题屡见不鲜，从未听说过有人因为被抢了文章把对方恨得这般牙痒痒的。  
谁没被人抢过文章？谁没被撞飞过手拿把攥的影响因子？剛读博的时候也遇到过，却和抢了他课题的人成了可以在饭桌上拿这件事开玩笑的过命朋友，甚至还一块儿延毕了。  
再者，“抢文章”本身就是谦言戏言。自己东西的质量和速度比不过别人，怎么反倒怨到别人的头上呢？

剛叹气，觉得这孩子和他的老师都凄凉可笑。想跟Derek讲讲道理，却发现根本不可能。

“五年前的夏威夷海洋学会，你这篇新论文是整场大会的焦点，”Derek似乎也在竭力使自己冷静下来，从口袋里摸出一支烟叼在嘴里，劲吹的海风两三次灭了他的打火机。他烦躁地把烟往海里一扔：

“老师和我本想看看究竟是什么样的人抢了我们，结果呢？”  
“你记不记得你干了什么？！”Derek淬了口唾沫，眼眶都要裂开似的瞪着堂本剛。

剛倏然睁大眼睛，脑海里一声轰然巨响——五年前的夏威夷。

他干了什么。

他提前两天到了火奴鲁鲁，在酒店一遍一遍地练PPT纠正英文发音。有点累了去海边游泳，然后被飞驰而来的违章快艇撞成了个半残Alpha。

记得，他记得再清楚不过。清楚到现在还能回忆起那锥心撕裂的疼痛，剛下意识地扶了下脖子。

“你缺席了大会发表！干什么？当众打我老师的脸吗！”剛听了，几乎被Derek和他老师的被害妄想逗笑，甚至把自己的疼痛过往忘了一秒。

善良如堂本剛终于还是想解释一番：“我确实有突发状况…”他有托学会主办方发过官方通知来解释，甚至还亲自给与会学者们群发过邮件，当然没有把遇险的事说得特别明白。

“突发状况？”Derek满脸讽刺背靠着栏杆，交叉着两腿借着突兀的身高差低头看着堂本剛嗤笑一声，“哼，”

“是突然发情…”Derek轻佻着咬着「发情」两个字，“被哪个期刊编辑操得下不了床——”话语未毕，电光火石间砰！地一声巨响骤然打断了Derek的污言秽语。

俄罗斯人再抬起眼睛时堂本剛已经距离自己咫尺之近，手腕上突然传来一阵剧烈的疼痛，不知什么时候面前的小个子已经扼住自己的手腕。一只空铁桶在Derek身后滚了两滚，正是被堂本剛一脚踹翻的。

堂本剛紧扣Derek的脉门，几乎和他鼻尖贴着鼻尖。猛然被扼制住的人觉得自己左手变得冰凉，这个看似孱弱的人力气居然那么大？！高壮的俄罗斯人的手掌已经因为血供不足变得苍白起来。他猛然从心底升腾起一阵剧烈的恐惧，等他发觉时一滴冷汗已经从额头坠到了睫毛上。这时堂本剛低沉有力的声音挟着压抑到极致的盛怒扑着他面门响起：

“跟我道歉。”

怕滔杂的海浪声太大他没听懂，堂本剛向上瞪着Derek，眼睛黑白分明写着锋利难挡的侵略，抖着牙关又重复了一遍：

“跟我，下跪道歉。”

34

泷泽回到会议室时全会正好进了尾声，环在桌边坐成个“U”形的海员们看到大副凑在船长耳边说了两句什么，他们老大的脸色瞬间发青，颌线锋利得快要能裁纸。

堂本光一飞快地说了句散会阔步走出去，一秒不耽搁地往医务室赶。

“怎么回事？！”船长冷眉高耸斜飞入鬓，开个早会的功夫怎么学生又反了天了？

“具体我也不太清楚，”泷泽其实知道个大概，可难道能这么直接地和堂本光一说学生们传的他和副教授的八卦吗。大副只能稍微旁敲侧击一下，“好像和剛老师有点关系。”

堂本光一听到那个名字又提快了步速，几乎在走廊里跑起来。他曾经亲自下过命令不许在船舱里快步奔走，现在他恨不得能飞起来——剛可千万别有事。等他一脚才进医务室，坐在床上的今井翼看见来人几近哀求地朝他喊出来：

“光一先生！我老师…我老师他还没回来！”  
“那个Derek疯起来不知道会说什么做什么，”今井急得鼻子又往外渗血，增田连忙给他撕棉花，“剛老师他…他本身就…”

可怜的伤员呼吸不畅，正犹豫要不要说堂本剛特殊身体状况，堂本光一还没等他讲完立刻转身跑了出去——

剛…！

与此同时，白莺丸尾。

一高一矮一壮一瘦的两人已经相持到科考船漆得发亮的护栏边。铁管之间，巨轮之下，两人背后，就是深不可测浩瀚无际的深蓝汪洋。涛声巨响高高扬起千枚白色箭头，落在两人的衣服上，留下点点咸腥的痕迹。

堂本剛揪住Derek的衣领，双目赤红地像是发了病。这时船身重重地倾斜了一下，剛本就身虚，又在难以言喻的盛怒之下，眼前突然一黑险些没站稳。

原本处于弱势的Derek很快不以为意趁机推开剛的手，呼吸不畅让他重重干咳两声，继续他根据全无的诋毁：

“哟，怪吓人的，”Derek看着竭力稳住身形的堂本剛，“怎么，被我说中了？”

“说来听听，是那个编辑厉害还是船长先生更舒服…呃——！！”

是可忍孰不可忍，堂本剛破口大骂了一句猛地踹向Derek的肚子，机灵的白莺丸也恰好转弯。巨大的俄罗斯人哀嚎着仰面摔倒在地，紧接着堂本剛骑到他身上，五指发狠揪住Derek金色的头发拉向自己：

“你嘴巴放干净一点！”

诚然，一个人的心思该有多怨毒狭隘才能说出此等难听的话。自己的失败要怪责他人，他人的成功也要极尽肮脏的揣度。  
Derek早对剛偏见极深，上船后各种绊子暗使，还偷偷看到过堂本剛的乘客登录卡。可堂本剛孱弱的样子，任谁都不会相信他是个Alpha的。而当他无意间看到堂本剛没事儿人一样站在发情的阿满房间门口时，几乎立刻认死了堂本剛谎报了性别——是Omega装Alpha。  
当晚的匿名电话，正是他打的。想着一通电话能把违背航船守则的堂本剛和他学生送下白莺丸，自己再收集提交更多证据说他瞒报性别，让堂本剛这辈子无法再登科考船。结果却不知道哪一步错了，堂本剛竟一直安安稳稳待到了现在。

真叫人唏嘘，妒恨使人盲目，根本…从头错到了尾巴。

可惜Derek已无理智分辨的能力，把剛受到折辱的暴怒当成了自己直戳中他的痛脚，竟然继续挤着声音挑衅：

“你也……真是蠢货，”Derek讥笑，面色紫涨如同野兽般粗重地呼吸——剛已经掐住了他的脖子，“装什么不好…非要哈…非要装Alpha…”

“你也不看看自己…像不像！”

“哈哈，哈哈哈，…哈哈哈哈哈！！！！！”

一阵绝望颓唐的笑声回荡在又近又远的浪涛声间，Derek倏然觉得颈边一松，堂本剛撤了掐着他的手，发狂地一样大笑着缓缓站起来,过了两秒又突然低下身凑近他。

Derek忽觉一阵眩晕，以为是起于汹涌的波涛，可惊异的是白莺丸如履平地行得平稳异常。身后海浪声安静了下来，他赫然发现那波涛出现在他的面前而不是身后！

不，准确的说，哪里有什么海浪波涛，是一股蓬勃的海潮气息却又同海水微妙不同的味道朝他冲来，因此竟让他以为自己面朝着一片诡谲的海！

可他面前，只站着一个刘海低垂遮住眼睛、浑身颤抖的堂本剛。

一个散发着巨浪汪洋味道的堂本剛！

那海洋味道浑厚汹涌，极具危险气息，像是暴风骤雨到来前海洋所酝酿的特有气韵：压抑、浓郁、漆黑、沉重；在那之后接踵而至的会是爆裂的闪电，翻滚的海潮…折断的桅杆和撕破的白帆。

看不清眼神的人低下身，声音嘶哑得像是长指甲划过凹凸不平的砂纸，剛似笑非笑的眼神透过发丝落进Derek的眼中：

“我像不像Alpha…？”剛顿了顿，像是喃喃自语又像是说给Derek或是任何一个人，“我像不像Alpha…”

“我现在就让你看看我像不像！”

随着他一声话落，剛只觉鼎盛的怒火终于引爆了他后颈的海水炸弹。已经生出错觉，以为就要被狂吼的海淹没的Derek瞬间惊恐得瞪突惨蓝色的眼睛，痛苦地呻吟了一声。紧接着，剛闻见身下升起一股醇厚发腻的黄油面包味道。只见Derek难受至极地扭动着身体，黄油味也随着他的动作越来越大，俄罗斯人面色潮红并笼了一层泛光的汗，更加可怕的是…堂本剛看到Derek浅蓝色的裤子间湿了一片。

剛如同被人猛地抽了一耳光，愕然向后倒着跌坐在地！

Derek……Derek是个Omega!

像突然被推落一个深不见底的冰窖，堂本剛几乎在意识到这一点的瞬间觉得四肢百骸都被一阵砭骨的耻辱冻结。刚刚的怒火已经不见了丝毫踪影，堂本剛的腺体火辣辣烧灼般地疼，久违的信息素味道让剛越来越羞臊——

在剛害怕自己做出更加失控的事情前，他跌跌撞撞地离开了甲板，留下一路明显却根本不会让人留意察觉的清新海盐味，糅进轻和宜人的海风里。

35

堂本光一带着船员在甲板上找到Derek时，俄罗斯人已经陷入昏迷。医务人员加急做了一套检查之后给了一个让船长稍微放心的结果：

只是因惊惧造成的信息素紊乱，不是发情。船长六神无主地四下看看敷衍地点头——堂本剛呢？Derek正被人往担架上抬，颠簸间恢复了一点意识痛苦地哼了两声。堂本光一低下身拽起Derek皱巴巴的衣领焦急地逼问：

“剛去哪儿了？！”

船长太着急了，神志不清的俄罗斯人根本听不懂日语，没回答就又失去了意识。堂本光一低声骂了一句松开手，不顾众人的疑惑飞快地离开了。

光一尚存一丝冷静理智，他知道剛是Alpha，没得到便宜的是Derek。悬着的心往回降了一丁点——剛应该没有掉下船或是怎样，他还在白莺丸上。

剛…光一眉头深锁，我马上就找到你。

堂本剛对白莺丸太过熟悉，就算多年未上船，船上各设置的路线早就融化在血肉神经里。他抄最近的路撞进一间吸烟室，卸下浑身力气跌坐在冰凉的地面上。一路的奔跑和失控地飚着信息素的腺体已经让剛汗流浃背，他没有一寸肌肉不在发抖颤动，自己却丝毫不察。

等到剛终于觉得状态不对下意识去掏口袋里的药盒时，才发现十根手指像是有了自己的意志一样，不听使唤地不住颤抖，连盒盖都推不开。剛气极了，不耐地又抠了两三次后索性一把摔了那四方玩意儿。五颜六色的药丸药片哗啦一声，洒得到处都是。

封闭的吸烟所渐渐被剛的味道填满，像是被困在一座巨大的水牢，形单影只的人觉得自己四肢被拴死，就快要淹死在自己恼人的味道里，淹死在对自己无尽的厌弃之中——

这该死的味道不断地提醒着他，刚刚是怎样不自觉间调动了这样浓烈的信息素去镇压一个Omega的。

就算是那个Omega打了他的学生在先，侮辱自己在先。  
在堂本剛的观念里，即便是对方如何出言不逊，他也不应该用这样的方式去讨回公道。用这样一个他最瞧不起的方式——以Alpha的生理优势逼退一个Omega.

自他出事以后，亲自饱尝了多少流言蜚语：因为他坏掉的腺体，因为他变得无比虚弱难以再出海的体质。世上从来没有不透风的墙，一颗海洋界的新星陨落，一位天赋异禀的Alpha折损——堂本剛从那么高的地方坠入谷底，当然不乏早就心怀妒意的人再添油加醋、落井下石。

被这些风言风语弄得一度人间不信过的堂本剛在走出来之后，也更加提醒自己注意和不同性别的人相处时的言行，因为他已经领教过被人针对性别的难受了。

可是刚刚他做了些什么？

他用信息素让一个高大魁梧的Omega住了嘴，乖乖地臣服在自己跟前。何其威风。

该自豪吗？  
当然不！  
不仅不自豪，说是恨死自己也不为过！堂本剛终于也做了自己最瞧不起的那种行为，成为了自己最讨厌的那种人。就为了让一个口无遮拦的外国人向自己和小翼道歉，就为了…

证明自己是一个Alpha。

而现在，颈侧破碎不堪的腺体像充满气后被人撒开手的气球，毫无章法地大肆而耀武扬威地耗泄着凛人的味道，每一个分子都像在给堂本剛的心头火洒下一把热油。

这样释放信息素，终于让剛渐渐有些吃不消了。他知道自己应该想想办法停下来，否则很有可能就这样体力耗尽倒在这里。

“停…停下来。”  
“停下来啊！”  
堂本剛言语无序，豆大的汗从额间坠下，停在他睫毛上模糊了视线。剛费力地眨着两眼趴下身，想要摸起地上散落的药吃了。船身突然剧烈地摇晃一下，已经近在指尖的药丸一下子滚得老远，剛无力地垂下眼睫，重重地捶了一下地面。

完了…他快支持不住了。

恍然之间，他如同再一次身置五年前让他遁入无垠绝望的广袤海洋。他后颈如同被钉进一枚锋利的冰锥，又剐着血肉被人连根扯出，比当时被砸穿了还疼。

“有没有人…”有没有人能来救救他？有没有人能发现他？哪怕帮他把吸烟所的自动感应门打开——他现在连这个都做不到。剛意识模糊，混沌的脑海里突然映出一个人的笑脸，他眼尾上翘、瞳仁黑亮，笑容像是能融化冰雪。

“光…”  
那个名字要脱口而出的瞬间堂本剛死死咬了一下自己的舌头，铁锈味道刹那间盈满口腔，剧烈的疼痛使剛终于有了丝还活着的实感，他竟然还有力气自讽：

堂本剛你要说什么，疯了吧你！  
怎么可以让那个人现在进来，怎么可以让那个人看见自己这副惨淡模样？！  
可是——

堂本光一，你怎么还不来啊。

就在剛陷入重重荆棘般的矛盾中时，他听到咔嗒一声吸烟室的门被人撞开，下一秒一个声音在他头顶响起，带着难掩的心切着急：

“Tsuyo、Tsuyoshi！”  
“剛…你还好吗？”

光一…光一，堂本剛颓然闭上眼睛，连动动手指的力气都没有，只能无声地在心底喊出这个名字。

这名字在他舌尖滚过，比任何特效药都管用地让他即刻镇定心安了下来。

36

剛想要开口，却累极了。他感到有人把他轻柔地抱起来，护在一个有力的怀里。这情景有些微的似曾相识，境况却不那么一样。剛竭力睁开眼睛，入目就是大船长拧成疙瘩的眉心和墨色的眼瞳，里面满是看得见的疼惜呵护。

堂本剛有点挫败——他还是被光一看到自己这幅样子，他似乎总是以一副很差的样子出现在堂本光一的眼前，被他搭救保护。 他多想以自己从前那样优秀闪光的样子站在堂本光一的面前，可再也不能了。

这样的挫败，也就让堂本剛出口的话变得违心起来。

“放开我…你出去。”

光一怎么会放手，更何况堂本剛拉着自己衣袖的手攥得这么紧。堂本光一将他搂得更紧更近，低声说着没事了没事了，下巴温柔地抵在剛柔软的发旋，耐心地等待剛全数将自己托付给他。

终于，光一感到手臂处更沉了一些，剛将身上更多的力量交给了自己。堂本剛再无紧绷的克制，感受到光一身上那股安心的味道将自己密实地包裹住，渐渐让他心头最后一盏烦躁的火焰偃旗息鼓。  
堂本剛全凭心头本能蹭了蹭抱着他的人，秀气的鼻尖从侧面看去，隐进堂本光一胸前绣着的勋章里，瓮声瓮气地说：

“光一…带我离开这里。”  
“这儿太难闻了。”

难闻？堂本光一听了耸耸鼻尖，有些不理解剛的话——怎么会难闻？他从没闻过这么让他舒心的味道。

这满屋的味道让他想到夏日金光下找的雪白的沙滩、刚刚被孩子们笑着砸开的红芯西瓜；海盐苏打水上插着的柠檬片、挂着水珠才从冰块堆里拿出来的听装啤酒。  
再没有那么令他向往的美景，再没有那么让他心旷神怡的信息素。

而他的主人当然只有一个可能，就是被他抱在怀里，身上还源源不断地散着这股气息的，他一直抱着颇有些复杂而奇妙感情的堂本剛。

现在他可以把复杂而奇妙这五个字变成另外两个字了。

是喜欢。

堂本光一将剛抱起来一点，嘴唇在剛额头若即若离。他用温和的言语亲吻剛：

“这还是我第一次闻到剛的味道。”

堂本剛快要睡着，光一湿热的吐息让他脑子乱乱的不知道该怎么回答。半晌才闷闷地给了回应，像是自言自语：

“我不喜欢自己这个味道…可我也停不下他。”剛说完，彻彻底底将头埋进光一胸口，像是沙滩上的可爱寄居蟹，终于找到他能躲避风浪的坚实螺壳。

这样吗。堂本光一蹙了蹙眉，低头看着怀里人微微翘起的棕色发尾，和那之下隐藏着的这香味的源头。

朦朦胧胧聊间，剛似乎感觉到自己耳后的头发被温柔地拂开，接着，一枚温软的触感印在了自己的颈间。

那似乎是，一个轻巧又带着疼惜，货真价实的吻。

这个吻力量微小，轻如羽毛般不易察觉。却又重若擂鼓，沉着地敲在剛的心坎上。剛仿佛听到心里一直设下的围墙被这吻敲开一道缝隙，一朵粉蓝色的花钻了进来。

再接着，他听到光一的声音从耳畔传来。

“我好喜欢。”

堂本光一抱着睡着的堂本剛走到白莺丸唯一一部电梯附近时，看到几个年轻的白皮肤高个子女孩子正准备往电梯里搬箱子。她们的衬衫统一是黄蓝相间——她们是瑞典人。

船长快走两步抢先走进电梯，为首的女孩子“啊”了一声。光一诚恳鞠躬道歉，再起身看着少女的眼睛压着声音说：

“不好意思，可以先让我上去吗。”他说着，低头示意了一下怀里的堂本剛。

瑞典女孩听了怔怔地点点头，等电梯门关上往上走了以后，才终于反应过来背对着周围的朋友说：

“这…这下可是实锤了吧。”


	8. 航海日记（八）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 补档到这里感慨：草 当年的我怎么这么能写

37

堂本光一把堂本剛抱回了自己的房间。

讲得冠冕堂皇点，光一对自己一船之长的身份还有些自信：不会有人敢轻易到他的地盘打扰剛、伤害剛。而说得坦白些，他就是想把堂本剛圈在自己的领域——

这样窝在自己怀中、卸下心防依赖着自己甚至有一丝黏人的剛…不想让第二个人看到。

堂本光一腾出一只手铺好了被子想把剛放到床上，可怀里的人好像以为就要失去庇护，两手死死攥着自己胸前的衣襟，似乎还不满地绷起下巴撅起一点嘴唇。船长眉目线条变得温柔起来，像被羽化了一些，一边小声凑近剛耳畔一边试着把人轻柔放下：

“听话剛…我们到床上睡得舒服点，呐？”

睡得脸蛋微红的人好似还剩下一点点意识，顺从地松开了手。光一帮他褪下球鞋掖好被角，剛稍稍侧过身找了个更加舒服的姿势，两手放在耳侧蜷着手指微微握拳，蹭了蹭光一考究的自备枕头小小地咂了咂嘴，继而恬然睡去。  
光一隔了片刻小心用手背探探剛的额头，温度正常；剛也不再流泻信息素，只剩极淡的清新余味薄薄的笼在睡着的人身上，一如盖在剛身上光一的那条青蓝色薄被。堂本光一终于放心地默默长舒一口气，悄声带上门离开。

他还有身为船长该办的事情。

为了保障航船的顺利，白莺丸上发生的每一次变故都要及时登录在案。光一敲着键盘，把今井和Derek打架的事情简略地记述下来。头疼地往前调了调记录，“多人产生晕船症状”、再往前一些，“有一Omega学生发情”。船长掀起防蓝光无框眼镜揉了揉眉心，自己这航海日志还真够…丰富多彩的。

但是，他还遇到了剛。

光一感叹，心底仿佛被什么调皮地戳了一下会心笑出来，这时右下角突然出现了收到一封新邮件提示的弹窗，他看了一眼发件人，随手点开。

Kochan同志：

我刚刚结束了一趟航行归港，印度洋海域比想象中有趣许多，一切顺利无需挂念。  
你那边海况如何，是否也一切顺利？快快给我回信哈！

长濑 07°53′N,098°23′E

堂本光一看到邮件开头就嗤笑出来，想象了一下为了精简字数而挠破头的发小的样子。海上信号无定数，需要依靠邮件系统互通往来。尽管有卫星系统但也要惜流量如金矿，邮件内容能简则简。光一估计了一下经纬发现长濑大约在普吉，看来确实是安全归港了。

这封又官方又极具长濑智也个人特色的邮件让光一紧绷的情绪稍微放松了些，有力的十根手指在银灰键盘上游走一阵，简明扼要地说了说自己的近况。

已过乱流海域，近日风平浪静，天蓝云白。琐事较多，视频会议缠身，再也不替你小子跑客运了。

船长敲下一串字，发光屏幕上的白底黑字映在他的镜片上。光一犹豫片刻，小拇指连按几下回车键空了几行，隔了两秒，坚定又快速地又打下一行。

长濑，我喜欢上了船上的一个人，却不知道该怎么办。

堂本光一摘了眼镜微皱眉头沉浸在自己的思绪里。是的，他有些不知道该怎么办。

喜欢剛的心思毋庸置疑，却不确定剛对自己的态度。于光一来说，似乎从一上船开始就觉得剛与众不同：他刻意维系的距离疏远总让光一想靠近，他坚强刚毅的外壳下纤细的心让光一想了解，也终于弥足深陷、再不愿意自拔。

可是…光一托腮，两颊微鼓，像个教室窗台边上课走神的高二男孩儿，想着心上人的事。

剛对自己，是什么态度呢。

光一似乎能感觉到自己对剛来说是有点不同的，起码，在剛脆弱的时候他肯依赖自己。剛会接受吗…自己通过那枚吻想要向他传达的所有疼惜、珍视和爱恋？他是否也像自己对他那样，想要拥他在怀、亲吻他，甚至拥有他的一切呢？

另外，最最重要也最令光一担忧到极致的问题还有一个——剛是Alpha.

不是光一囿于这个ABO世界观觉得两个Alpha的恋爱不可行，光一从不是那种会为世俗所累的人。而是…剛作为Alpha是那么的特殊。

因为腺体的损伤，剛Alpha的性别一定已经成了他内心最不愿意被触及的痛楚，而且那感觉一定又相当矛盾：不想提却没法不一直记在心里。  
剛的自尊心多么强，光是无意伤到了一个Omega就让剛愧怍到几近崩溃——光一当然懂剛为什么失控，而现在剛却被自己这么个Alpha爱上了……光一设身处地地想了想，懊恼叹气：

从来，Alpha被Omega吸引在这个世界里被视作铁律般的正常现象，像是作为本能般的存在着。  
所以…剛能接受吗，剛会不会感到心里不舒服？

恋爱真是好复杂一东西，拿人呼吸、扼人心跳，甜蜜到了极致会让人舌尖发涩、柔肠百折。光一颇自嘲地笑了笑放松了眉头抬手把邮件发送，大喇喇地唉了一声。

什么Alpha Omega，什么本能不本能。  
在他这里，只有堂本光一和堂本剛。不自觉看向剛、想亲吻堂本剛就是堂本光一的本能，出于爱他的本能。

就这么简单。

光一处理完其余事情离开办公室，去厨房找大厨沏了杯热可可谎称自己想喝。不怎么好说话的大厨听了惊愕地打量了这位向来除了黑咖啡冰可乐再不需其他饮料的船长，最后把一大杯氤氲着甜暖热气的东西放到光一手上还不放心地嘱咐了一句“船长这可是热可可啊”。光一点头如捣蒜宝贝似的端着走了，回到自己寝室一开门却呆住了。

自己的床上床单平整，青蓝色小被叠得方方正正没有一缕褶皱，被安放在枕头之上。

堂本剛，不见了。

38

又是两日轻松行船。

天空湛蓝如洗，白云团团相垒，仿佛小朋友堆在透明罐里的棉花糖。船上众人的心情也如干爽的海风般豁达，和煦阳光般明媚——第一补给点已经能用小望远镜看得到了。  
甚至这两天，偶尔会在海上遇到补给点所在海岛国家的渔民。他们的皮肤呈现出经常出海的健康深色，牙齿莹白整齐。友好的人们会在船上带一些时令新鲜水果和船上的人做交换，换一些啤酒或者罐头，又或者一些有趣的小玩意儿。

今井翼鼻头上横贴着个白色创可贴，刚用自己一顶时髦的棒球帽换来一篮葡萄，开心地往寝室走，就在走廊上迎面碰到了堂本光一。

船长今日穿着半袖制服，白色衬衫熨烫得笔直整齐，海军蓝色的领带也打得一丝不苟。肩章烫金色，他的头发也被阳光照成同样灿烂的色彩，鼻梁侧有淡淡阴影，像是航海者的保护神阿波罗般俊美非凡。  
堂本光一看上去略有心事，见到今井还是友好地点头，今井翼也礼貌地向光一问好。

Derek一事过后，船上的人最终是分为两部分，一部分以瑞典国家队为首锤了光一和剛交往的事实，另一部分处于再观望和捕捉更多蛛丝马迹的态度。今井觉得自己哪派都不属于，但在事故之后对光一充满感激。当时在医务室求助于他时，堂本光一脸上的表情自己看得清清楚楚，是毫不掺假的焦急于担忧。

如果这个人真的和自己的老师在一起，那也…很不错啊。今井翼心想，见光一没有要和他攀谈的意思要继续往前走，离远两步后突然被船长叫住：

“那什么…今井啊。”  
“哎，”高个儿男孩子恭敬地转过身，“怎么啦光一先生。”

光一张张嘴欲言又止，最终还是捻了捻手指垂下点目光，似乎是有一丝不好意思：

“剛、嗯…你老师这两天？”光一说着，打量今井翼的神情。  
聪慧的学生一脸了然，轻松道：“嗯，剛老师挺不错，”今井顿了顿，“就是忙着做实验。”

光一哦哦两声，说了句那就好，又嘱咐两句今井翼注意按时换药随后离去。今井看着光一好像有点失落的背影叹口气，继续往寝室走。

全船人的心情都很好，恐怕只除了堂本光一。因为，他已经两天没见到堂本剛了。

自从那一天之后。自从他亲了他之后。  
他们就再没有见过面。

而且就算他再天然迟钝也能够感受得到——

剛在躲他。

再没有秉烛夜谈，也没有擦肩而遇。自己的日程仿佛整和剛的拧着，竟连他一面都没见过。  
堂本光一几乎要灰心丧气，这大概就是剛的回答吧。可是…他又不愿意完全死心——

他一定得亲自和剛谈谈。

这么想着，光一挂起手旁的一步内线电话，把马上就要开的和几个比较相熟的船长的电话会议让泷泽往后推半个小时。听筒里的大副惊讶地诶？了一声，随即没事儿人一样答应了。

堂本光一突然福至心灵，握着电话眯起眼睛幽幽地开口：

“Takki——”他拖长声音，“你没把胳膊肘往外拐吧。”自己的日程和剛再怎么不同，也不至于到了没有丝毫重叠的时间，除非剛清楚地知道自己每一分每一秒的动向。

“呃…光一前辈，您什么意思啊哈哈。”大副向来完美的应答出了一丝破绽。

“我什么意思你自己心里清楚！”光一说完挂断电话，转身往会议室的反方向走。

朝着堂本剛的实验室。

39

其实白莺丸上心情微妙的人不只堂本光一一个，还有另外一个姓堂本的。

剛这几天的心绪也并不安宁，他被那天光一落在他颈后腺体上的吻弄得心烦意乱。即便他那天状态再不好，意识再迷离，也依然清清楚楚地感受到了光一的吻。

光一为什么吻自己？  
光一…为什么吻了他的腺体。

是以为自己是Omega出现了信息素紊乱，情急之下救人要紧所以做个临时标记吗？  
如果单纯是这样，剛也没什么所谓——把他当成Omega的人大有人在。

可是，光一坚定的拥抱是怎么回事，那句暧昧又灼热的“我好喜欢”又是怎么回事？

他难道…喜欢自己吗？

剛意识到这一点时，有难以言喻的欢喜，因为在许多疑惑之下他唯有一点可以确定，就是他对光一的态度：

他喜欢光一。他好喜欢光一。  
光一让他心安，光一让他能够依靠。

那天他在光一的床上醒来以后，第一点想通的就是这个。  
他又做了那个毫无逻辑的梦，只是…镜子般的海面直到他醒来依旧平平静静，口袋里的薄荷糖还有了一点甜味。  
剛醒来时发现自己正紧握着一条柔软的青蓝色被子，那上面有光一的味道。

如果光一也喜欢自己…剛埋在光一被子里的脸泛起淡淡的浅红，但愉悦的火苗转瞬就被另一个问题狠狠拍灭：

光一如果知道了他是个破破烂烂的Alpha，还会喜欢自己吗？

自己还是那个健全的Alpha的话，剛或许还有同光一并肩站着的自信，甚至充满反驳他人议论纷纷的斗志。可现在他这个样子…完美夺目的光一和自己在一起该会饱受多少非议，这对光一是不公平的。

光一那么的好，他应该和一个能收到世间全部美好祝福的人在一起。而不是和他总是能引起重重议论的堂本剛。

这一连串的问题搅得剛头大如斗、矛盾煎熬，甚至第一次觉得自己要是个Omega那问题还简单得多。以他现在杂乱纷纭的心思，要以之前平常的态度面对光一是不可能的，所以他选择了躲——  
让小翼问了泷泽堂本光一的日程安排，还把自己埋在其实不用着急的实验里，能避就避。

可躲得过初一躲得过十五吗，白莺丸就这么大。

独自坐在实验室里的堂本剛往培养皿里添了一些固定液，他又想光一的事情愣神太久，皿里的样本都快干了。他正要从旁拿过洗瓶，这时实验室的门刷拉一声被从外缓缓拉开，剛以为是今井翼回来了随意抬眼，直直撞上了他前半分钟还在想的、那个他不知现在该怎么面对的人笔直热烈的目光。

堂本光一…？不是现在应该在开会吗？

剛没留神捏软塑料瓶的手微微用力，固定液淋了他一手，福尔马林的味道特别难闻。堂本剛有些手足无措，也不知道是该赶紧找张纸擦擦还是先避开堂本光一的视线，门外的人先踏了进来走向他：

“剛，我们谈谈。”  
“我现在很忙。”剛低下眼睛，感到光一的视线就驻在他脸上，像看不见的红外线渐渐把他的脸烧热。

“那我在这儿等你忙完——”  
“我一时半会儿完不了，”剛打断他，一时着急说漏了嘴，“再说你不是应该开会吗？”

收到这句话，光一的眼睛里的火种刹那间被点亮，他有些激动地走近堂本剛甚至要握住他的手腕：

“你果然问了泷泽？”光一语气里有难掩的惊喜，看到剛发丝下露出的已经红透的耳尖，放温柔了声音，“剛你看着我…”  
堂本剛像被蛊惑，鼓起勇气缓缓抬眼。“为什么躲我，剛？”光一绽着明亮的笑容，引导着他，“剛在意我，对吗？”

就在堂本剛要咬出一个对字时，那些还没有解决的问题又缠绕上堂本剛的神经。讨厌的理智和冷静再次裹挟上堂本剛动摇的心，将光一的亲近挡在门外。堂本剛动了动喉结，用尽全身力气和演技摆出一个完美的冷漠表情，甚至超常发挥出一丝嘲讽：

“你说什么呢？”剛像是没听懂，自然地说着瞎话，“走廊里的白板不是写着你开会吗？”是有这么一块板子，简单地写着船长推不开的日程，提醒大家那些时间段是找不到堂本光一人的。

堂本光一哪里会信，“你明明就——”  
“光一君如果没别的事情的话就先离开吧，”剛强逼着自己硬起语气不再看堂本光一，“我真的很忙。”像是怕光一还不肯放弃又决绝地补上一句：

“还有，”剛绷紧牙关，“这里是实验室，不能随意进来。船长先生能够理解吧？”

堂本光一听了舌头登时僵住，不可置信地盯着堂本剛刻意低下的头：不久前他们还在这里更加靠近了彼此，现在…现在堂本剛居然说这个？

沉默半晌，光一苦笑一声，听得剛心头和眼眶同时一酸。“好，”剛听见光一的声音有些发抖，“那我就不打扰剛君了。”  
「剛君」两个字被他念得极重，像一柄斧头重重砸在剛的心扉。明明之前也这么叫过多次了，可这一回这两个字却让剛觉得刺耳异常。

终于，堂本光一颓然的脚步声响起，在离他渐渐远去时又突然停了下来。安静片刻，门口稳稳传来船长的嘱托，他的声线依旧沉着包容：

“还有三个小时就要到补给点了，剛君也下船去买点东西，”光一顿了顿，又看了看还垂着头的剛摇摇头无奈地笑，“总窝在实验室不好。”  
说完，轻轻带上了门。

在再也听不见光一的脚步声时，剛终于把已经发僵的脖子抬起，他活动了一下关节，酸疼得他几乎坠下眼泪来。

满意了吧堂本剛？他再也不会理你了。  
剛把解剖针扔到一边，懊丧地将脸埋在手心里。事情圆满解决了。

可是…为什么这么难受呢。

40

整三个小时后，白莺丸靠岸入港，进行补给。

船上的人不论头衔大小身份如何，在久违上陆的欣喜若狂前都是平等的。学生们推搡着下了船，年轻的海员们也都激动得不行。剛站在架出去的悬梯排在队伍最末等着，虽然没什么想买的东西，可还是出去换换心情、清醒清醒的好。

堂本剛的视线四下探寻着那个浅金色头发的人，并没有看见。进行补给，船长也要和港口做一定的交接，大概一时下不了船。剛漫无目的地在海岸边逛着，他倒不想去得太远，最终走进了附近一家不大的便利店。心思乱乱地走了两圈就拿了罐橙汁，要结账时，看见手边的货架上有五颜六色的糖盒写着MINT，想都没想随手拿了好几种。

收银员用剛没听过的语言似乎说了些价钱明细的话，剛也怔怔地回了句她根本听不懂的日文。拎着小袋子准备往船上走时，碰到了拎着三大袋子零食的三管轮福田悠太。小伙子看到剛响亮地打了个招呼：

“剛老师好！”  
“买这么多好吃的啊。”堂本剛抬眼示意了下他手里的袋子，弯着眼睛笑了笑。

“啊不光是我的，”福田好像有点害羞，“还有光一前辈的！”他说着举起一个袋子给剛看，语气里全是没辙，“前辈在我临下船前给了我张单子，”福田把手心里攥着的一个卷成一卷的便签递给剛，“让我买这些零食！”

堂本剛眉头一挑，以他对光一的了解他是不怎么吃零食的。好奇接过来那张便签一看，看见第一行字的瞬间喉咙里仿佛一下子被人塞了个柠檬，又酸又苦，眼眶也红了。

“啊呀光一前辈真是强人所难，”福田继续说，“这都是些什么奇奇怪怪的零食嘛，不过好在有进口超市，基本找全啦我！剛老师您看看，您都知道这些吃的吗？”

剛听完一下子笑出来，他可太知道了。  
那张便签上写的所有零食，都是有一天晚上他实在看不下去光一他们毫无烟火气的船员厨房，大肆批判了一番后说应该配上哪些好吃的。

堂本光一当时还笑话他：我看都是剛君想吃的吧。  
剛被戳穿，破罐破摔：是啊，怎么着吧。  
堂本光一当时默默搅着咖啡杯里的勺子，黑曜般的眼眸转了转，若有所思。

堂本光一，堂本光一啊。你怎么…？这么好。剛紧咬嘴唇，怕在福田面前情绪失控。  
好在这个大大咧咧的三管轮并没有放在心上，和剛又说了两句就准备回去交差了。堂本剛孤零零地站在港口边，想要自己那些再没有意义的眼泪赶快随着这阵海风散去。

过了不知有多久，剛准备回船，转身一个没留神就撞上个人，手里的袋子没拿稳，各式各样的薄荷糖盒儿掉了一地。  
“啊不好意思不好意思，”剛连忙低头蹲下身去捡，这时一双熟悉的手进入剛的视野，也慢慢帮他拾起那些糖，跟着的还有一声无奈的叹气。

剛全部的动作顿住，眼泪毫无征兆地滚了出来，落在地上留下一枚深色的圆点。

是堂本光一。

剛原本以为光一会和他说些什么，可他只是快速地捡起那些糖又把剛扶了起来，将袋子递到他手里，无言地笑了一下便离开了剛狭小的视线范围内。堂本剛低头看自己买的那些薄荷糖，觉得自己可笑极了，狠心拒绝了别人又还心存一丝期待侥幸，无聊不无聊啊。  
堂本剛骂了自己一句，抽抽鼻子抬头…堂本光一居然还站在那里!

他见剛终于肯抬头，便向着剛走近，直到能将彼此的面容映在对方的虹膜。光一看着剛湿红的鼻头和眼角，不自觉面露疼惜爱怜，犹豫片刻终于开口：

“我想、还是应该和剛说明白，”他深呼吸一下，似是在鼓足勇气：“就算会被剛君讨厌我也要说明白。”

“剛，”光一顿了顿，抬起眼睛看进剛带着水汽的茶色眼底，“我这个人，做事情的一些原因很简单。”  
剛愣愣看着他，不明白。  
“那天我亲了剛，没有什么太过复杂的原因。”堂本剛听到他这些天一直所回避的事情，终于微微瞪大眼睛，接收到更多堂本光一坦诚热忱的目光，有些胆怯、却又有一丝希冀听他接下来的话语。

“只是因为喜欢你，”光一目光中的所有颜色都变成了温柔的光彩，“就这么简单。”

“剛，我喜欢你。”堂本光一又讲了一次，充满磁性的声音跃过波涛声风声，海鸥的歌声，传进剛的耳里心中。

“当然，我已经知道剛君的意思了，”光一扯了个看似大咧咧的笑，“可还是自私地要说出来…剛不需要有任何顾虑和负担，我们就像之前那样。”堂本光一瞳仁闪烁，舔了舔嘴唇，似是这番话费了好大精力，又似乎是甘愿放弃死心废了他好大精力。  
见堂本剛依旧睁着圆圆的动人眼睛一语不发，光一也不愿再给两人间增添尴尬。转身要走，突然被身后一个强力猛地拽回，惊讶着一回身，堂本剛就用另一只手揪住了他的领带。

堂本光一整个人被剛带至距他咫尺之近，甚至能数清剛小羽毛扇般的睫毛，鼻尖也几乎碰上。  
再下一秒，剛扯着光一的领带略踮脚跟，将一个吻…准确地说是重重咬在光一的嘴唇，接着，温柔地吮着舔了舔。

这数秒间的动作，让光一如同被从天上直坠下来的蜜罐砸晕了头，没先感觉到疼而是先尝到剛嘴里一丝清甜的味道——他刚才大概吃了颗薄荷糖。光一贪恋那丝沁凉的甜蜜，终于元神归位想回应，却被剛抢先逃走了。

光一看着大胆做出这样举动的剛现在却脸上绯红十足的可人样子，心底喜欢极了。他的眼尾翘得太过厉害，嘴角也是。光一觉得自己该说些什么，可狂喜将他的话语尽数吞没，心里好像有一只活泼好动的鸽子在扑棱着翅膀，几乎要从心房里飞跃出来。

紧赶慢赶，光一的理智还是没有赶上他的天然：

“剛…剛你这是？”是他想的那个意思吗，是其实是两情相悦的意思吗？光一甚至微微结巴。   
堂本剛看他迟钝的样子又气又笑，几分钟前那个直球情话一大车砸得他晕乎乎的人去哪里了？

“跟你亲我的意思一样。”

蚊子哼哼一样的话从剛嘴里溜出来，光一却听得一清二楚——再也没有任何心理包袱地将剛搂在怀里，感觉到背后有温热传来，剛回抱住了他。

沐着清扬的海风，剛卷着嘴里剩下还没融化的半颗薄荷糖，窝在船长相似味道的怀抱里。他听见头顶传来光一夹着笑意的声音响起：

“你这么用力干什么，咬得我疼。”  
“宣誓主权。”

堂本光一明亮地笑了出来，望向不远处满足地拍着剛的后背，心想那这个主权还要宣誓得更彻底些。

快到集合时间，上岸买东西的各国学生匆匆往回赶，离白莺丸还有十来米的时候，跑在第一个的小哥儿一下子刹住了脚步。他身后跑着的人也都紧急停下，差点因为惯性来了个踉跄多米诺。

“干嘛呢！”后面有差点摔倒的人埋怨。  
小哥儿瞠目结舌地指了指不远处——船长正和那个和他同姓的副教授紧紧拥在一起，一向表情冷峻的那个人笑得春风一般和煦。而那位副教授露在船长臂弯外面的嘴角也向上扬着。  
这下所有人都瞠目结舌了。

光一感受到了那群人的注目礼，又毫不吝啬地在剛嘴角边印下一个热络的亲吻。随即，掌声、欢呼声和兴奋的口哨喝彩声相继响起。

剛没辙地笑了，暂时不愿意再想更多。  
这一刻太过美好。或许…自己也可以得到祝福。


	9. 航海日记（九）

41

有情饮水饱。

从前光一对这句话十足的嗤之以鼻，不屑一顾的程度仅次于花三万块买一件印花T恤的行为。  
光喝水就能饱腹？呵，实在是滑天下之大稽。  
但是——在和剛互禀心意、确认了恋人关系后，他甚至想要找到这句话的原作者，亲手颁一面锦旗并同对方亲切会晤后合影留念：您讲的太对了。

岂止是能饱腹？午饭时接的一杯白开水都能被堂本光一品出千万种甜美滋味来。

船长呷一小口冰水，缓缓将塑料杯放在铝餐盘左上角凹下去的圆槽里。大约为了严丝合缝得放妥，他认真旋着杯身，眼神也向十点钟方向的不远处投去，顺势将目线停驻在一人身上。他看了几秒重新拿起水杯放到嘴边，于是刚刚的举动全成了白费功夫。又因为心思全然不在喝水上，凉水洒出来才连忙正了正手腕，胡乱把滴在桌面上的水珠擦了擦。

泷泽秀明坐在对面，将自家船长一系列可评估为傻乎乎的动作收入眼里。偏偏他本人丝毫不觉，边喝边自以为不着痕迹地弯跃起眼角眉梢，毫不吝惜眼光地看着他锁定的那个人。  
精明的大副根本不用回头，就知道堂本光一在看谁，并不是他背后生了眼睛，而是这种情况早不知第几次在他面前上演。

泷泽体贴地收收手肘往边上错了错，将吃饭的动作降低到最小幅度，在有限范围内为船长开阔了视野。

今天中午的主菜是龙虾，还是味美多汁的奶油焗龙虾。  
那是之前所停靠海岛的闻名特产，也是前几天补给时堂本光一特意嘱咐炊事班专拣鲜美个儿大的往白莺丸上装的。绿叶蔬菜同时补充了新鲜的，总算不用整日吃不易腐坏的豆角和马铃薯了。

浓郁醇厚的香味早早便把船上的人在饭点前勾引到了食堂，众人已在连日平稳的航船中把前一阵倒了的胃口调整回最佳状态，多日不曾全勤的签到板上今天中午对勾占了将近八成。  
爱美味之心人皆有之，堂本剛和今井翼一进餐厅就被白色长桌上码得整整齐齐的橘红色节肢动物点亮了眼睛。以最快的速度签到、接水、拿餐巾、抓餐具后落座，取过一只掰下坚硬的螯钳，被升腾起的奶白色香汽熏得惊喜地“哦哦”了出来。

很早就来到餐厅、促成这一切的船长深藏功与名，将圆眼男朋友对待龙虾时俏皮可爱的反应尽收眼底，悄悄在心底握拳“耶”了一声。  
美食投喂计划，成功√。

堂本剛刚剥出一条完整的虾肉，白白嫩嫩的一柳撂进盘子里。鲜美的汤汁裹住他拇指泛着一层油光顺着指节要往下滴，机敏的副教授立刻伸出嫩红的舌尖挽救回去，顺带唆了唆手指头发，满意又满足地亮粲着眼睛咂咂滋味，好像还皱起眉陶醉地“唔~”了一声。

泷泽秀明不知道船长看到了什么，却见对面人喝水的动作猛然顿住，含了块冰在嘴里。

剛吃了两口沙拉咬得咯吱咯吱，苦菊塞得太满让他看着像只两颊向下鼓坠的小兔子，藏着两颗糖球一样。露在外面的柔嫩锯齿形叶片随着他一嚼一嚼的动作一点点缩进，宛如考验人耐心的调皮进度条。

等一下，考验谁的耐心？  
当然是堂本光一的。

“倒是吃虾啊…”船长看着剥完虾不吃可劲儿吃健康蔬菜的副教授搓手干着急，话就从嘴里溜了出来。  
坐在光一右手边的福田悠太嘴里叼着一半虾尾，囫囵着要表示自己一直在吃就被泷泽在桌子低下踩了脚，眼神凉凉示意：“没说你。”

实心眼的三管轮怏怏地把话吞回去把虾壳吐出来要再拿一只，才发现他们这桌的龙虾已经快没了。而船长的盘子里干干净净，半根虾须都没有——福田不好意思地把手缩了回去。而坐在泷泽旁边的辰巳立刻眼疾手快地把倒数第二只抓到自己盘子里，朝福田得意地吐舌头。

龙虾面前无长幼，谁手快谁是赢家。泷泽用眼神安慰福田，顺手把最后一只放到自己碗里。

福田悠太内心哀嚎一声，想让船长管管。可堂本光一怎么会顾得上他，嗯嗯两声应付着福田的埋怨。福田控诉无果，顺着光一的目光看去，可算明白是什么对船长来说比龙虾还有吸引力了。

三管轮只得作罢，以大局为重似的叹了口气，行。

42

同大多赤手剥虾派不同，今井翼属于擅用工具派的，小伙子手边的虾壳剔得干干净净、摞得整整齐齐。他擦干净手正准备够被增田拿远了的剪刀，一抬眼不期然撞上堂本船长望过来的关切眼神。  
好学生连忙装没看见垂下眼睛摸到剪子，握在手里一边沿着边缘剪壳一边小声提醒旁边认真剥虾的老师：

“老师、”今井面皮薄，顿了顿才说，“光一さん一直在看您…”

堂本剛没听见一样，手底不停眼皮不抬，又剥好两只。今井实在是觉得对面船长的眼神里似乎有某些强烈的诉求，是不是有什么话要和剛老师说。以为老师刚才真没听见，张嘴又要道就被堂本剛打岔，低低的嗓音听不出情绪，多半有点不爽：

“让他看。”

船长目线何其热烈不加掩饰，以一种恨不得黏在他身上的气势，剛当然早已察觉——前几天在餐厅吃饭时光一投来的眼神固然也是如此。尽管他和光一的关系现在在船上并不是秘密，况且恋爱本就自由不需多余顾虑，可堂本光一那个样子…  
剛回忆交往以来这几天，不是采样完毕回寝室的路上被他突然拽进狭小的备品室抱着这样那样，就是有事没事端着他那个黑色马克杯到自己实验室来坐着，再辅之吃饭时像此时此刻这样的注视——

完全是恋爱中不管不顾的傻小子一个啊？！  
这…他不嫌难为情，自己可要脸。

今井翼不知道堂本剛想到了什么，只听得他手里的虾被捏得咯咯作响。他默不作声地看了老师一会儿，余光瞥见泷泽也回头看了他们一眼，突然大起胆子：

“老师，你耳朵好红啊。”原来只是害羞啊。

堂本剛没绷住，一口汤险些喷出来。伸手拿餐巾擦嘴就撞见堂本光一憋笑的表情，还和自己身侧的今井点头致意。剛又羞又气，好啊好，什么时候连亲学生都被策反了。堂本剛劈手往还笑呵呵的今井嘴里狠狠噎了半只虾：

“龙虾堵不上你嘴！”说罢端着自己的盘子站了起来，“诶老师不吃了？”今井直起身追问。  
“饱了！”这样让人看着，还怎么吃啊。剛瞪圆了眼睛嗔怪地飞给堂本光一一个眼刀，那头的人却像是接住两枚香甜的糖炒栗子，还在那儿乐。

堂本副教授也快被气笑了，想都没想径直朝海员侧的座位走去。好在此时有部分人吃完了饭要往外走，剛的动作不算突兀。堂本光一目迎着剛走向他这桌，在他还没反应过来时不轻不重地放下个盘子，转身走前还落了一句话：

“别看了你！”

光一低头看，盘子里满满当当赫然是堂本剛剥好还温热的龙虾。一桌子单身海员哪里见过这种秀恩爱阵仗，又被船长家属好似有些不快的语气吓着了，纷纷扭头看自己长官。   
堂本光一半张着嘴，再回过神抬头就对上四五双求知若渴的眼睛。这才反应过来是不是犯错误了，胡乱在毛巾上蹭蹭手起身追了出去。

颇有感触的还是福田三管轮，看了看剛老师给自己船长剥得完整好看的虾，连虾脚肉都有。又看了看自己啃得乱七八糟还沾着不少虾肉的红壳，拿起差点被他扔掉的一把虾腿，老老实实地啃了起来。

剛走得挺快，光一跑出去时只剩下空荡荡的走廊尽头。  
船长闷闷地抿嘴，转身往回要走突然被人从背后抓住拖进墙壁的阴影，扭头便对上堂本副教授水光光的眼睛。

“呼！剛…”光一拍拍胸口，“吓我一跳。”  
“知道吓人了？”堂本剛嘴上不饶人，手里却帮着他抚后背，“叫你每次都这么吓我。”

堂本光一听了贼兮兮地反手擒住剛的手腕：“我每次可不光是吓剛吧？”说着慢慢压向他。  
剛背靠墙壁无处可退，被围拢周身的越来越浓的薄荷味冲得反倒醺然。直到碰到光一鼻尖才想起来有正事找他，果断别过脸。热络的吻落偏在嘴角，意料之外锲而不舍地往唇上碾：

“唔、光一…”剛又像闪躲又像主动承接，光一低笑着了然将吻加深。过了片刻剛总算有一丝清明回笼，急急推光一手臂，“光、光一我有事问你啊……”  
光一听剛软下来的调子带着笑意出声：“你问。”

堂本剛闭着的眼睛在眼皮下骨碌碌地颤了颤，像是下了不少决心：“那个学生，Derek…”  
光一听了停下动作，剛便趁机躲开小声喘息，小心翼翼地打量堂本光一的脸色：“他出观察期了吗？”

离Derek和今井打架整整过去一个礼拜，俄罗斯Omega因为过度惊惧造成了信息素失调，因此被强制留在白莺丸的隔离室进入观察期。

堂本剛眼里有隐隐不安，光一看了他一会儿宽慰道：“出了，”船长见剛好像还有些欲言又止，坦然地拍了拍恋人的后背，“剛别担心。”  
剛面色浮着一缕不易察觉的担忧，索性二人隐在深色的阴影里，迟疑地说了句那就好，朝光一扯了扯嘴角。船长并没那么好打发：

“接吻时提别的人，”光一漆黑的瞳仁里亮起一丝狡黠，“得罚罚你。”

怎么罚三个字还没问出口就被更加深切的吻咬了回去，感受到光一微愠的剛觉得身上的人有时实在是过分可爱，不自觉环住他的脖子专注回应。  
正在难舍难分之时，堂本光一蓦然从热吻中挣扎出来，像是突然意识到什么疑惑地瞪大双眼：

“剛，你没吃龙虾？”  
堂本剛听完脑袋里像烧开了水壶冒着热汽，也不知道他是看见的还是…尝出来的。还没接言又被堂本光一给打断：

“是不爱吃这种的吗？早知让炊事班做蒜蓉的了——”  
“光一，不sh…”  
“啊！那剛是不爱吃龙虾？”光一语气里全是顿悟，还有浓浓的后悔。堂本剛被他弄得心底一松，好笑着揉了揉他的头发让他看着自己：

“好光一，我只是虾过敏而已啦。”  
“哦…”

沉默一秒。

“诶——？！？！”

43

泷泽瞥了一眼腕表，船长追出去将近十五分钟了。十五分钟可以发生很多事情，思维开阔的大副刚要哼歌，却见堂本光一出现在了门口，还带着一脸的……追悔莫及？

其他人也都瞧出了异样，等光一落座也没人敢开口问怎么了——毕竟刚才剛老师好像有点生气地出了餐厅。  
吵架了？福田心底担忧，突然发现周围几个人都在用眼神疯狂暗示他。三管轮今天可真是殚精竭虑，只得硬着头皮干笑：

“光一さん，怎么了这是？”

隔了数秒，光一才如重新上了发条的钟表缓缓报时：“剛他，虾过敏。”  
环着船长周围的部下听了如释重负，又立刻感同身受地面色沉重起来：怪不巧的哈。

堂本剛对虾过敏于堂本光一可谓不小的打击，打击到他刚刚几乎动用了所有力气才没在剛面前失了分寸，装作若无其事地“诶”了一声。  
并非是他利用职权想让剛尝尝好吃的的计划泡汤让他难受，而是他赫然发现自己对剛了解得还不够透彻。可这也情有可原，毕竟才刚交往不到一周啊。

“剛老师他不会怪您的。”辰巳安慰，却让光一的眉头拧得更紧了。

眼见光一脸色越来越暗，还是大副最可靠：“前辈，要不您稍微考虑考虑之前长濑前辈说的…？”  
船长听了，眼里的火种总算堪堪燃起。光一仰头喝光了杯子里的水又拿过暴露在一群食欲旺盛的后辈面前过久的、剛亲手剥的龙虾，认真又迅速地吃完以后扬扬手：

“快吃，吃完上楼开会。”

晚间八点二十五分。  
白莺丸的三号会议室里灯光昏暗，只有U形桌上的一台投影仪光线散射，零星细小的灰尘在丁达尔效应产生的轨迹上飞舞漂浮。

堂本船长所信任的管轮、副手全部在座，目不转睛地看着白色幕布上投影出的人像。光一示意泷泽，大副便单击鼠标按下播放键。画面中静止的浓眉大眼身形颀长男子突然站了起来，大手一拍桌子，声音响彻小小的会议室：

“Kochan!你说的那叫什么话！”  
堂本光一无奈地闭上眼睛瘪瘪嘴：“Takki,小点儿声。”

都调试妥当泷泽继续播放，胸前别章写着“长濑”的男人满脸恨铁不成钢：“什么叫不知道该怎么办？有了喜欢的人就大胆追，大胆约会啊！”  
“你可是在船上啊光一！天时地利，什么浪漫不手到擒来？”  
“看海，看月亮，看海里的月亮……对吧？”视频里的长濑掰着手指一一细数，“约会起来，和人家加深了解起来！只有深入了解，才能恋情顺利啊Kochan！”

堂本光一看到这里，实在没忍住打了个呵欠。

“再见面必须把人带我跟前来，能不能做到？”  
“YES！YOU CAN——”  
长濑自问自答，右手紧紧握拳，当作视讯的句号。

视频播完，泷泽重新开灯。一众管轮副手神色颇为凝重：船长给我们看这个，是恁个意思。

这段视讯就是泷泽刚才在饭堂所指“长濑前辈说的”。堂本光一前两天收到，是之前光一给长濑倾诉后的回信。情之所至，大概只有视频最能表情达意，光一也没料到长濑居然上心到发了段视频给他出谋划策，打开看时便被一起开会的泷泽看到了。  
回信本就不及时，再加上长濑答非所问，光一丝毫不放在心上。可今天的事情让光一痛定思痛，对长濑说的“加深了解”深深以为然。

他重点抓得准确——还得是用约会加深了解。  
可枯燥无味当属茫茫大海上的科考船，怎么约会啊。

船长见大家伙发言并不踊跃，甚至极大多数人还一副摸不着头脑的样子，清了清嗓子：“大家…对这个约会有没有什么，建议啊。”

众人一经点播，立刻想明白了。光一前辈是在发愁和剛老师约会啊。  
也纷纷想通为何前辈被难倒：剛老师的话，不论是海啊月亮啊抑或是海里的月亮，不都是天天看滥了的东西吗。

——或许对于剛老师和光一前辈来说，最简单平常的，才是最好的？

“我想，让剛老师能在不工作的时候放松放松，比较好吧？”三管轮今日上演帽子戏法，再一次积极进言。这主意显是颇得光一赞同：“有什么放松的好方法吗？”

“白莺丸上有什么娱乐设施吗？”

“二楼棋牌室——”福田开口。  
“对对对，我之前看到过剛老师和学生在一桌抽鬼牌。”辰巳如梦初醒抢白，“我也跟着玩了几轮。”  
“我不是——” 三管轮要反驳，先被堂本光一抬手打断。 

“…”堂本光一无语看了辰巳一会儿，眯起眼睛：“你还和剛抽过鬼牌？”  
“嗯嗯，剛老师玩得可好了，”辰巳三副丝毫没有察觉危险的逼近，“鬼在他手里时根本看不出来。剛老师还总能看出我们谁拿着鬼，给我贴了一脸的白条…”

“咳咳！”大副奋力咳嗽两声插在中间，将已经偏离航向的会议挽救于万一，委婉规劝：“俩人抽鬼牌，不合适吧。”

确实，不在这个堂本手里便在那个堂本手里。辰巳雄大点点头，根本没搞清楚自己的问题出在哪里：“那就只剩下打麻将了。”

得，前辈和剛老师再带上我和Tsubasa，正正好好一桌是不是。泷泽腹诽道，白了辰巳一眼又说了句快别了。堂本光一眉头紧锁摇头附议：   
“而且我也不会打麻将。”

泷泽心道好险您不会打——居然还开始考虑了？真真是被爱情冲昏了头脑，差点听信谗言。一旁被晾了好久的三管轮看大家总算找到时机辩白：

“我是说棋牌室边上那个小放映厅！”  
众人沉默一秒，三副又脑子活泛了：“啊，用来播纪录片做安全教育那个？”

福田悠太点头：“平时也不常用，有的时候我们会偷偷在里面放电影看……前辈您不如也请剛老师看看电影吧。”

有了搓麻打牌的衬托，光一竟觉得这真是个不可多得的好提议。当下身先士卒进放映厅打扫卫生，居然就这么安排上了。

44

剛回房间时才刚过九点，正是他一天当中最精神的时刻。打开电脑把这几天的数据备份，邮箱里就收到了新邮件。  
堂本剛点开，屏幕淡蓝色的光倒映在他褐色的虹膜，使他眼神里泛了一层清醒的漠然。

附件里是征询返程方式的回执。白莺丸在夏威夷靠岸后，船上的人可以选择飞回家乡，亦可搭乘白莺丸的顺风船抵达东京再转机。剛看着简单的选项眉间涌起疙瘩，鼠标在两个选择肢间犹豫不定，微微叹了口气。

还坐白莺丸回去吗？   
如果和光一的关系能够持续到那个时候，倒是可行。剛倒了两粒薄荷糖在嘴里，笑得有些颓然。  
他根本没有那个自信。

刚刚在船舱，堂本剛并非单单想问Derek的病情，而是想问光一Derek有没有说什么奇怪的话。比如……他其实是个奇奇怪怪的Alpha之类的。  
可这样一问，稍不留神就会暴露自己其实是个不伦不类的Alpha的事实，太冒险了。

是的，剛思前想后，觉得光一说到底还是把他当成了一个Omega——Alpha大抵被Omega吸引，Alpha大抵爱上Omega。  
光一对他的关怀备至、体贴入微，全来自于他没有对自己性别一丝一毫的存疑。光一那么骄傲自信，如果就这么告诉他“哈哈光一其实我是个Alpha”，他们的关系一定没有转圜的余地。

因此，剛一直在这段关系中极力保持清醒，避免被光一浓烈的爱意冲破谨慎的防线掉以轻心。答应光一交往已属被泡沫般的快乐一瞬冲昏了头脑，剛自觉不能太过耽溺于光一的爱情，因为一旦有一天这份感情离他而去，他可能会痛苦得无法想象。

有时剛也会自觉卑劣地想，再相处一段时间，或许光一也无法离开自己。即便知道了自己的过去和身为Alpha的事实，也未必会离他而去？  
不太可能…恋爱毕竟要以诚实二字作为基础，堂本剛连这样最起码的东西都做不到，还抱无谓的希望干什么呢。

和光一的恋爱宛如握在手掌里看似活蹦乱跳的鱼，也如同走在高高钢索之上。  
稍不注意，都会万劫不复。

剛当然也想过找个合适恰当的时机同光一干脆摊牌，可这无异于将他亲手烧好的七彩琉璃交给光一让他当着自己的面打碎。那太痛苦，太难办。剛不敢，也舍不得。  
每日每夜、每分每秒，剛都同时处于天堂与地狱。放纵和理智在他神经里不停角力，怀抱着一颗甜美的定时炸弹在生活。

而更加令剛甜蜜又痛苦的，还有光一对他的恋人在性别上非同一般的尊重。

比如独处时，光一会相当收敛信息素——不似剛所了解的Alpha出于本能会带些占有意味地用信息素对伴侣进行压制。再比如…偶尔他们会不小心踏进擦枪走火的边缘，也是光一及时喊停。  
明明是处于支配地位的漂亮Alpha，大可以利用自身的优势让中意的Omega依附于自己，让Omega求他在他身体里冲撞甚至成结。但光一从来的举动都没有这种倾向，反倒处处为堂本剛着想，赫然是将他放在心尖上来爱护。

有时候剛也会觉得，光一的种种行径也有些像是知道自己不是Omega，有没有可能光一从别人那里知晓了自己的过去…有没有可能真的和自己的猜测一样，当年救了自己的人也有一个堂本光一？  
这种过于不切实际的天真幻想很快被堂本剛否定：获得一时光一的钟爱已经是极大的幸运，怎么还敢奢求从钢索上掉下去之后，等着自己的是五彩缤纷的海绵池呢？

堂本剛轻轻摸着颈后，仿佛在探寻光一曾在那里落下的亲吻。

如果是光一的Omega，被标记的过程一定是幸福而神圣的吧。

今井翼从增田那里玩游戏回来，打着哈欠进门就看到剛正对着电脑出神。“老师？”今井走上去，看到剛电脑上打开的回执，在“自行回国”的选项上打了勾。

今井困惑地睁大睡眼：“您不打算坐白莺丸回去吗？”剛合上电脑无声笑笑，摇摇头。  
“为什么啊，明明您…”  
“我晕船呀。”剛扯谎，尽管最近已经丝毫没什么晕船的症状了。

今井翼知道自己的老师是最不轻易让人看出内心想法的那种人，剩下的话咽了回去。快到剛要做采样的准备工作时间，堂本剛临出门时被今井叫住：

“老师，刚才泷泽告诉我明早九点在小放映厅有个安全讲座，您要是想休息我就帮您请假。”  
剛无所谓地摆摆手换上工作服出门：“这种还是去比较好是吧？”  
今井坐在床上，点点头。

堂本剛结束彻夜采样分样的工作后已经将近早晨八点五十。他从实验室赶快跑出来，白大褂都没来得及换下就往白莺丸的上层赶。路上也没遇到几个船员，想必都到放映厅前集合了吧。

剛跑得气喘吁吁，离放映厅不远时就看到门口站着一个金棕色头发的人，脚边立着一个大大的纸袋子。堂本剛三步并两步，喘息着同他打招呼：

“光、光一，我没迟到吧？”

堂本光一一看剛的装束和脸色，恨不得一个电话把昨天开会的所有人都骂一个遍。说好了约会配合着剛的日程来，泷泽跟他保证得好好的，可现在是怎么回事？  
剛这…分明是彻夜工作后又不知道怎么被诓来的放映厅啊。

见船长不搭话，剛也觉出不对：“…光一？不是有安全讲座吗，怎么就你自己。”  
堂本光一见兜不住了，连忙一个九十度的鞠躬，吓得剛后退半步。

“没、没什么安全讲座，”光一吞吞吐吐，“是我，我想请剛看电影。”

堂本剛面无表情地看了会儿已经淌下凉汗、俨然一副等待发落样子的堂本光一，突然转身抬腿就走。光一知道把人惹生气了，急忙拽着人手腕往回扯：   
“剛、剛！我错了，我错了！”

堂本光一视死如归地闭着眼睛，因为一手抓着堂本剛没法双手合十地道歉，语气却比任何得道高僧都心虔志诚：“我下回绝对不这么骗你！”

“嘎嘎——”一只海鸥掠过舱外，像是嘲弄起堂本光一的真心起誓，船长扁扁嘴，第一次这么痛恨那令人亲和的候鸟。

过了好久，船长以为的气愤言语并未落下，反倒是“fufufu”的笑意从面前传来。光一以为自己听错了，先试着睁开一只眼睛，其实另一只眼睛也跟着半睁，堂本剛明朗的笑脸就近在咫尺。

堂本光一大喜过望：“剛…你不生气啊？”  
“fufufu我为什么要生气啊？”副教授眼眸清亮，似有调皮的精灵曾在那里施过璀璨的魔咒。

“因为我骗你来这里，”光一答得不那么有底气，“还占用你休息时间。”

堂本剛摇摇头回握住光一的手，定定看向他眼底：“我一点也不生气啊。”  
“那你怎么转身要走…？”光一不解。

“那个呀，”剛笑得有些不好意思，摸了摸秀气得鼻尖解释，“光一让我来这里，应该…是要和我约会吧。”堂本光一听了耳尖变红，微不可察地点点头。

“既然是约会，”剛上下示意了一下自己的衣服，“而且是和光一你约会，我怎么能就穿成这样呢？”带着潮咸味和福尔马林味的工作服，还有快要洗变形的工装裤。第一次约会就这样，在浪漫主义的堂本剛眼里太不像话了。

“稍等我一下，我去换个衣服。”剛捏捏光一的手心，才要转身就被力气极大的船长拉回跟前。

“没那个必要，”光一拒绝。他又走近剛，尽管已经近得可以数清剛细密的睫毛。堂本光一同剛十指紧扣，一字一句说得认真，“剛穿什么都好。”

“只要是剛，就都好。”


	10. 航海日记（十）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有一小车轮

45

白莺丸的这间小放映厅最多能容纳三十来号人，除去房间两侧各十张座位，正对放映屏幕的还有两排八张连座的折叠木椅，用的是最普通的三合板。显是很多年没有更换，剛翻下一张座位，被干涩铁轴喑哑的摩擦声吓得攥了攥拳头，坐下去时小心翼翼、有些迟疑。

而将这个房间抬举为“放映厅”，只不过是因为这里的幕布比其它会议室里配备的大两圈。

平心而论，该约会环境不可谓不恶劣，设备也名副其实地很简陋。剛失笑着环视周围，手下抚展着皱巴巴的白大褂衣角，又捋了捋刚才跑得太急有些散乱的头发。这时，出去做准备工作的船长两手捧着一大包东西重新回到放映厅，携着一股浓热的焦糖甜香，剛兴奋地转过头来，眼睛发亮：

“好快啊光一！”  
“剛！爆米花！”堂本光一指节蜷缩托着个红条白底的纸袋子，里面是刚刚借用这一层厨房的微波炉热出来的爆米花，满出一个淡奶黄色的小山包，“小心，有点烫。”光一一面吹气，一边当心地把爆米花转放到剛的手掌上。

“哇——”剛已被甜味儿锁定，先抓了一把放在嘴里才接过来，“好好吃！”说着给船长嘴里也塞了两颗。  
光一本不喜甜，此刻却顾不上地张开嘴。舌尖不小心卷到剛的指尖，有点紧张地悄悄观察剛的表情。副教授并未在意，抱着热乎乎的爆米花往座位走：

“光一船长很厉害嘛，”他又抓了一把吃得陶醉，眼睛里也像融了焦糖丝甜甜地望着光一，“真亏你能弄到爆米花。”

堂本光一被恋人的夸赞弄得有些沾沾自喜，没好意思说爆米花其实是找福田悠太借的。三管轮的零食从一上船就和剛特别有缘分，果冻被剛误食，现在连私房爆米花都被船长拿来献宝。

“你先坐着，”光一又把来时带的纸袋子塞给剛。里面还有别的零食，都是上周补给时他特意为剛买的，“我去看看都有什么片子。”堂本剛笑着接过来，小半张脸都扎进纸袋子里翻好吃的，只露出圆圆滚滚的腮帮子和布偶熊一样绒绒的鬓角。

船长掸掸手上沾的糖渍，饶有兴致地到放着投影仪的小柜桌下面翻影碟。屋里不亮，光一把所有碟片全放到桌面定睛看清楚，脸也差不多赶上放映室一样黑了。

他手底下这帮猴儿一样的管轮和副手…都在船上放了些什么碟。

光一拣起一张白色光碟，好像是谁自己刻录的片子。拿在亮一点的地方看着上面用黑色油性笔做的标注：《Pirates of the Caribbean 3》。  
嚯，英文学得怪好的。光一轻轻啧了一声，翻了翻下面几张。有一有二也有四，非常齐全。  
倒没有说加勒比海盗不好的意思——片子是极好的片子，可是作为船长还是有些职业敏感，想规避一下“海盗”这类字眼，不想立什么FLAG。光一心里对德普道歉拿开四张碟，重新出现在最上面的又一张影碟险些气塌他秀挺的鼻梁。

碟片正版的，很精致。盒子封面的画面唯美著名——一个漂亮的女孩平伸双臂，身后是另一位在她耳侧低语的俊美青年。  
《泰坦尼克号》。  
光一撇撇嘴，也不知道和加勒比海盗比起来哪一部更…不吉利。

“光一？”副教授不知什么时候已走到身后，看他挑了这么半天觉得奇怪，在他肩后歪头：“很难选吗？”

堂本光一干干尬笑两声给剛让出地方，不着痕迹地把《TITANIC》和那之下，主人公是小丑鱼父子俩的《Finding Nemo》一并拿远了。剛哑然地看着那堆被光一淘汰的碟片，看到桌上还有一个DVD-BOX，有些期待地指指：“剩下的这个呢？”

光一拿过那个盒子，两眼几乎一黑：ONE PIECE.   
老天诶。 船长扶额。  
他是不是应该先把约会的事情放一放，先在船上开展一下整风运动和素质教育？这…不是海贼王就是杰克船长，自己的手下梦想竟然都如此中二远大，光一竟浑然不知。

堂本剛在棋牌室和接触过光一的几名船员，知道他们个个都是很可爱的主。平日在船上看着不言不语挺严肃的，完全没想到还有连堂本光一都没辙的一面。剛拍拍光一的后背，又在角落里找到一张海绵宝宝后呵呵地笑出来：“大家都挺活泼的嘛。”

船长脸微微的热，既有被剛撞见自己部下不靠谱的羞耻，也有不知道现在该怎么办的着急，却忘了他的恋人是这世上最善解人意的堂本剛。

副教授噙着指节，身上还带着爆米花的甜味。“嗯——”剛拖着腻腻的长声，弄得船长耳畔与心头微痒。堂本剛翻着桌上的光盘，最终把最浪漫的一部放进播放机：

“就看《铁达尼号》吧。”

46

两个人当然都看过《Titanic》。  
开始放之前，剛还告诉光一他最喜欢的就是几个小提琴手在船将沉之时演奏《Nearermy God to Thee》那一段，格外平静，也格外壮美。

直到悠扬的主题曲响起，光一还在介怀为剛准备的约会连差强人意四个字都够不上。船长在刑具一样又窄又硬的椅子里试着坐得舒适些，没留神撞到剛的肩膀，险些碰掉他正要往嘴里放的爆米花。  
“啊抱歉抱歉。”光一尴尬地小声说，立时规规矩矩地坐好不敢再乱动。  
剛倒是丝毫不在意，把爆米花袋子往怀里拢了拢。真的一副很认真在电影院看电影的样子，居然还从口袋里拿出手机作势检查：“别忘记静音哦。”

大海上连信号都没有，还怎么会有人给你电话呢。光一才要笑话剛真是入戏，转念一想：电话…这还真提醒他了，他没有剛的号码，以后下船怎么联系他。他正在琢磨怎么问来得比较自然，剛却已经摁灭锁屏将电话收了回去。

光一讪讪地搓搓指节，把话咽下，将注意力转回电影上。

总算安生地看了起来。  
科考船自然远无身为豪华游轮的泰坦尼克号气派华丽，不过在行船时看同样发生在海面上的故事，随着白莺丸的起伏晃悠，竟然还有些身临其境。

堂本光一终于投入进影片，坐得也没先前那样拘束。松开抱在胸前的两臂右手搭上扶手，却没成想剛也把手搭在同样位置。光一触到一片干燥温热，仿佛摸到电门一把将手缩了回去，又给打回木头人原形，要多僵硬有多僵硬。  
他的反应应该是太大了，光一似乎听见剛在黑暗里从鼻尖哼哼地笑了两声。

船长大为窘迫，心里暗骂自己。堂本光一啊堂本光一，都快三十四了，怎么还越活越回去了呢。明明连嘴都亲过，只不过是碰个手…  
他是真的被这个「第一次约会」的名头给框上了紧箍咒，剛的一举一动都让他紧张万分，生怕给这个第一次落下任何之后回忆起来会让剛觉得不自在的地方。

光一浅浅叹气，甚至生怕自己的呼吸打扰到剛看定影的兴致。正在心思纷纭的时候，肩膀上突然传来一阵踏实的重量。

剛柔柔地靠上光一的肩。为了和他挨得更近，剛将爆米花放到腿上手伸进光一臂弯，将他有力的手臂虚虚搂在怀里。  
光一乐坏了，调整坐姿让堂本剛靠得舒服。副教授蓬松的发丝蹭着光一耳朵，船长连心里都跟着痒痒，感官也变得敏锐起来。剛嚼爆米花的响动窸窸窣窣，有时拿一颗，有时两三粒放进嘴里，整个侧脸在晦暗的光影里圆鼓起来。  
气息甜美钻进鼻腔，咀嚼的颤动也称不上规律老实，摩擦着光一薄薄的制服衬衫下的胸膛。

船长心猿意马，心思如何还能在电影上。  
奈何剛浑然不觉，还看得入神极了。鹿眼睁得圆澈偶尔眨巴两下，盯着幕布上刚从海底打捞上来的Rose的肖像画，完完全全沉浸在电影里。

堂本光一为正视听，只得心中默默背诵船舶规范，终于让脑子里的猴和马都稳当住了。他再把目光投向前方的幕布时，Jack已经幸运地将三等舱的船票赢在手中，在船头对着磅礴的大海高喊“我是世界之王”。

光一看到这里，眼眸中有温柔淌过。剛答应他交往的那一瞬，他也是同吨位震撼的感受。船长正欲侧头告诉剛，一低头眼睛就弯起来笑了。

剛右手没在爆米花里，柔嫩的两片嘴唇嘟起来，之间还含着一颗没吃进去的——以这样的憨态，竟然睡了过去。

船长心思微动，悄悄地挪着没被抱住的左手从裤子里摸出手机将剛可爱至极的睡相拍下，咔嚓的快门声惊得盗摄者脑门沁出一层细汗。  
副教授却不受丝毫影响睡得恬美，光一这才无声地松了口气。

堂本光一轻轻把剛含在嘴里的爆米花捡出来吃掉，像之前那样将睡着的剛抱在怀中。剛睡得好沉，老老实实地任恋人抱着。光一看看表，快要上午十点了。

现下原本就是剛应该睡觉的时段。  
船长也小声打个呵欠，紧紧胳膊朝自己寝室走。这么不舒服又劳神的约会，干脆回去睡觉吧。

47

第二次将剛抱到自己的的房间，两人间的关系和光一的心境与第一次相比都是那么的不同。  
可剛对光一的信任和依赖却如出一辙、只多不少。

光一细致地将人放到床里侧，觉得他穿着实验服睡肯定不舒服，想了想慢慢解起剛胸前的扣子。解开两颗才发现他里头穿了一件黑色的低胸背心，白嫩的胸口已经因为太长时间穿着化纤面料的衣服泛起一层红疹。  
船长望着剛胸前一片雪白与浅红，下意识地滑了滑喉结，继续解接下来的几颗。

痒痒的搔动总算让剛迷迷糊糊地醒了过来，他半眯开睡眼，圆眸湿漉漉的望着坐在床畔的人，语气也黏得厉害：“唔…？光一？”船长顿住动作，贼一般把手缩回来，像是图谋不轨想去抓毛线球被人发现的软毛猫一样，小声嗫嚅：“Tsuyoshi，你醒了。”

“我睡着了？”堂本剛眼皮又费力地撑开一点点，眼熟的环境和鼻尖的味道告诉他这是光一的屋子，他躺在光一的床上。剛咂咂嘴阖上线条温柔的眼睑，皱起鼻子笑了：“约会中，有点丢人哈。”

光一摇头不在意，继续帮他解衣服：“你脱了外衣睡，舒服点儿。”

剛这才反应过来他还穿着很脏的实验服，想赶紧坐起来脱了可是刚才睡得太死手上还有些没力气，只得稍微坐起来让光一帮他。白色长褂在被褪去的一瞬间光一就后悔了——

剛里面穿的…确实是背心，但又不是条称职的背心。比背心暴露太多。  
在科考船上，衣服以舒适和陈旧为准则。因为总是干一些脏活儿累活儿，没必要穿特别好的。

光一这才看出来可能这原本是一件T恤，也不知是被堂本剛撕的还是剪的，身侧的开口到腰之上，随着剛脱衣服的动作，白白的胸脯在衣料间若隐若现。光一热血上涌急忙别开眼，接过剛脱下来的白大褂叠好放到椅子上。  
转过身来剛已经自觉地展开了光一青蓝色的薄被盖好，两手将被子拉到鼻子以下，露出半个鼻头，往床里缩了缩看向站着的光一：

“…光一困不困？”滚圆的眼睛里有调皮的期待，甚至还将手伸出被子拍了拍剩下的一半床。

堂本光一喉咙发干，头脑无比诚实地做出回应：“还真有点。”

事实上，光一也该上床休息一阵。剛只是昼夜颠倒，却极具节律。而光一不同，船长要和各个时区的船长经常开会，往往沾枕头两个小时左右就被闹钟叫起来，彻夜不眠是小场面，根本不能得到充足的休息。

可此情此景，光一无法不打退堂鼓又敲警钟。  
船上的床蛮窄，即便是船长屋里的也没有大太多。他这样躺下，势必与剛亲密无间，挨着蹭着。光一觉得自己无法，或者说已经想象出来，不可能在又软又热的剛旁边白日好眠，不生异心。

但与剛同眠的机会实在千载难逢，某种意义上来说还是堂本剛邀请的。船长咬咬牙采取折中的安全策略：就穿着板板正正的制服衬衫，上床侧躺在了剛的外侧。

“我就睡一会儿。”堂本剛的眼睛笑成圆弧，也侧躺起面朝光一，缓缓合上眼睛很快又遁入梦境。光一注视着剛微红的睡脸听他绵长的呼吸吐纳，就像最天真的婴儿。堂本光一方才脑子里的遐思也都全然散去，在剛的气息里也闭上眼睛。

白莺丸平稳向前，随着海浪规律地波动，宛如天然而巨大的摇篮，让船长也很快睡着。

光一再睁开眼睛已经快到午饭时间了，身侧的剛没有醒来的意思。光一笑笑轻手轻脚地下床出门打了个电话，让泷泽帮忙签自己和堂本剛午餐的到。  
等船长再回来时，一进门就被床上人的姿态诱得定在原地，唇线因为克制锋利地抿起来。

堂本剛不知何时翻了个身，好好盖在身上的被子也因为他的动作滑到腰际。他那件遮不住任何该遮部位的背心吊带已经垂坠下来落到手臂侧面，圆润的肩头和软绵绵的背后软肉就这样毫无遮蔽地露在外面，落进光一发热的眼中。

那枚他之前在昏暗的浴室里曾经看得不真切的圆痣，也正对着他。

光一走近两步，居高临下地看着还在大梦之中的人，在床单上洒下属于自己的阴影。如果剛此刻睁眼，必定会被光一眼神里赤裸裸的欲望吓到。偏偏剛浑然不知，尚在好眠。又过了一会儿，剛重新翻身朝外，紧紧抱着有光一味道的被子，浅皱起眉头摸了摸身侧还温热的床单。

剛的眼珠在薄薄的眼睑下滚了滚，似是发现光一不见了。将这一切收进眼底的船长，眼瞳的颜色越来越浓。他意有所指地将自己刚才枕的枕头往剛那里推了推，处于睡梦全凭潜意识的堂本剛软着手指抓过来抱住，脸颊埋了进去，表情安心许多：

“Ko、Ko…”光一知道，剛要叫自己的名字。

“光ちゃん。”剛舔舔嘴唇，又一次安稳睡去。

48

剛被一阵急促的水声吵醒。挤着眼睛再侧耳去听，似乎是淋浴的声音。

堂本剛从床上坐起，看挂钟不到下午一点。光一不在身边，屋内自带的淋浴室折叠门关着，留了一条缝。可能光一在洗澡，剛揉揉眼睛，清醒了一点突然觉得不对劲。

没有光一在里面走动或者拿起放下东西的声音，就好像莲蓬头开着在白白放水。剛有点担忧，光着脚朝淋浴间走，愈靠近愈闻到一股发凉的气息向他面门扑来。

剛闻出那是光一的信息素，一下子慌了急急地扯开浴室门：“光一？！”  
堂本光一正背朝门外在莲蓬头下垂头站着，他连衣服都没脱，衬衫被水浇成半透明裹在身上塑出他健美有力的身形，光一听见声音大惊地转身：“剛…！”

堂本剛一把拍停了淋浴手柄，浴室内半点热汽皆无，堂本光一明显是在冲凉水澡。  
“你疯了？”剛伸手要抓光一把他拎出来却被光一躲开，堂本剛疑惑地看了光一一眼，却见他眼角血红。

“光一……？”  
“剛，你先出去……”光一一字一句用咬的，说得相当吃力却极力保持温柔，“我就是、洗个澡。”他刚被剛从水里捞出来，晶莹的水珠从他鼻尖滴下，勾勒出英俊的湿润轮廓。

洗个澡？剛差点冷笑出声，说他在修炼都会更可信些。

一室浓烈冲脑的薄荷味道已经让剛基本猜到发生了什么。堂本剛目光向下，看到光一全部打湿的西装裤下，已经被勾勒出一个狰狞的形状。  
剛反手将折叠门关好、上锁。光一心虚地向后退了半步，背靠在墙。

堂本剛踩着积水，一步步朝他走近，手在光一没有察觉的时候已经拉下他的裤链。光一的情热还未褪尽就要有回复之势，剛凉凉软软的嘴唇在他颈侧贴了一瞬又离开，看向光一眼神却与那柔软截然相反地锐利。

堂本剛看着他的眼底开口：“光一，你发情了。“  
堂本光一被揭穿，脸几乎瞬间又粉了一个色号。“剛、我…！”他刚要开口解释，剛已经将他未出口的话语吻住。

“光一，这没什么可不好意思的，”剛柔声同光一耳语，“因为我的话…fufu我还、挺开心的。”  
堂本光一不可置信地偏头望了剛一眼，剛调皮地眨眨眼睛，目光往下示意：

“光一自己说，想用手还是用嘴。”他说完沉默片刻，接着又像是下了极大决心继续道：“或者……”

堂本光一猛地抓住剛的手腕打断他的话，捏得死紧。光一手掌冰凉，扑在剛面颊上的气息却又湿又烫。  
眼神在剛泛着柔光的姣好嘴唇上逡巡几秒，光一重新低下头，声音几乎微不可闻：

“……手。”

剛双手捧起光一的脸，看着他不知道是被情欲还是别的什么染红的耳尖，蓦然温柔笑笑，接着跪了下去。

49

“Tsuyo、剛……”

浓重压抑的气喘声在狭小的淋浴间回荡，堂本光一头靠墙壁全身绷紧，翻着双手手腕向后扣着墙壁，言语断断续续：“剛你别…跪着，”光一吞着口水，他之前放的水没有流尽，有许多残留在防滑地面，“地上湿…很凉。”

堂本剛闻声从下至上地抬眼看向堂本光一，见他修长的脖颈因为浓重情欲绷起条条霸道的青筋，浅麦色的皮肤也泛起粉红。可他居然还有力气说话，剛妖娆地收回眼神，加重口里的动作，将光一肿胀的性器再努力吞没一寸，卷着舌头舔舐起来。

堂本光一喉咙间呃地一声，总算放弃克制，五指插入剛柔软的发间，有些粗暴地摁向自己。  
剛终于满意，同时用上了手，一点点从根部抚摩着。堂本光一在上位看着垂眼跪在他身前的剛，他那黑色背心松松垮垮地耷拉着，光一用眼神一寸寸品尝着剛大片雪白的后背，又将目线跃到前方，直直看着他胸前诱人的凹陷，和旁边粉褐色的乳晕。

光一看着剛拖着一根透明的丝将自己吐出，紫涨的东西裹着堂本剛的唾液，在荧光灯下反射着靡烂色情的光泽。剛舔舔嘴唇活动下发酸的脸：“光一你…真的太大太硬啦……”  
还没等光一低骂他如果不想再点火就闭嘴，堂本剛已经再次对着他伸出妖冶的软红舌尖，包绕住浑圆的头部，顶向最脆弱的孔，画圈。

堂本光一踩着地面的脚掌猛然绷紧，“剛…剛！”他动情地呼唤堂本剛的名字，剛随着他的声音前后吞吐，以一种近乎魅惑的神色，忽闪着睫毛为光一服务。

光一因为剛在睡梦中一句潜意识的呓语，竟然差点发情。  
等他发现自己鼻腔发烫，眼眶火热时，已经能闻见自己凛冽的信息素味道。堂本光一到底是受过有素训练的海员，知道该怎么应对这种突发信息素不稳的情况。光一狠狠咬破舌尖保持清醒，还好信息素没有不受控制地暴涨，在可以控制的范围内。只是有些情动反应，船长略微松了一口气后立刻冲进浴室，在劈头而下的冷水里耐心等待这一阵冲动过去。

光一在如注的水流中看着自己勃起的性器，心绪复杂。  
Alpha原来确实可以因为Alpha发情…光一闭着眼睛，尽量将剛极具诱惑力的身体从脑海中驱除。  
欲本身就源于爱，他怎能不为剛情动。堂本剛还是堂本光一的至爱。

好在没有真的发情…光一后怕不已。若是真的，他不知道自己会不会伤害到剛，既有生理、也包括心理。

其实交往后剛有时隐约的疏离，光一又何尝感受不到。光一只道他是慢慢在过作为Alpha的那道坎，试图用更加毫无保留的爱与尊重让剛卸下心防。剛虽然会接受自己近乎任性的亲昵，可光一也担忧那是剛极致温柔的表现，并非因为爱人是自己。但剛在最无防备的情况下这样亲切地叫自己的名字，将光一的所有疑云用阳光拂开，一片清明晴朗。

剛也深爱自己，既然以此为基础，他完全可以等待。等待剛彻底从过去走出，等待他弄明白两个Alpha之间的情事该注意什么，等他记住如何才能让剛的不适降到最低。

光一松开剛圆茸茸的脑袋，眯起眼睛看剛跪在地上吞吐着他的东西。可光一也是凡人，现在，让他先享受这一刻吧。

剛的嘴其实很小，光一从他吃饭里能够看出来。尽管他什么东西都要塞满一嘴，可是总要嚼上半天。而现在，Alpha本就尺寸超过普通的阴茎捅进剛湿润狭窄的口腔，撑得他眼角湿红。剛却不觉乏累，耐心地用唇舌催促光一释放情热，用力到发出啧啧的声响。

堂本剛微皱起好看的眉头，尽最大可能又往深处含了含几乎吞进整根。可这超出了他的承受范围，剛下意识地涌起了一阵吞咽反射，湿热的喉头几阵紧缩险些将光一吐出。  
堂本光一被突如其来的紧致瑟缩刺激得腰眼一热，猛烈地射了出来。

“咳咳…咳！！”光一连忙推开剛，剛没有设防，尽管光一抽出得及时，依旧被射了一嘴。持续将近数十秒的射精其余落在剛的睫毛、脸颊，甚至有些淌到胸口，沾脏了他黑色的背心。

光一连忙扶着剛站起来揩掉那些污秽，掬水给他洗脸漱口，让剛把嘴里的东西吐出来。可剛已经咽掉，无奈地朝光一吐吐舌头。堂本光一爱怜地用拇指蹭着剛已经破裂出血的嘴角，一把将剛抱进怀里。

浴室内的薄荷味道早已不凛冽如锋，已经回到了沁人心脾的程度。

剛瓮瓮地埋在他胸口出声：“光一…你只射了一次。”同样身为Alpha，剛知道就算光一不是发情，仅纾解一次也根本不够。就像印证剛的话，光一的性器已经再次重新半勃起来。  
堂本光一无奈地走到洗手池边，从镜子后面隐着的橱格里拿出一板胶囊，在剛的面前吞了四颗。

剛看清那背后的小字，是浅效抑制剂。用来应对这种边缘性的发情反应。

“光一，”剛声音嘶哑，“为什么…我可以帮——”  
“剛，”光一打断他，“我知道剛心里其实还是有点犹豫的。”  
“在剛完完全全的准备好时，我才能允许自己拥有你。”光一吻向剛带着一丝忧愁的眼睛。

剛沉默不语地望向光一黑沉沉的眼眸，光一说得不错。他确实还有顾虑——尽管剛愿意用身体帮光一，却又怕光一发现他不是Omega。  
可在剛的心理，又将光一的温柔理解成了对Omega的尊重。堂本剛心头发涩，眼眶也随之湿润：  
“光一，我其实…”

“剛，听话。”光一握着他的肩膀，有些不由分说地将剛推出浴室。见剛还欲言又止用鹿一样无辜的眼神站在门口看他，终于把人拉近，带些惩罚性质地重重吻住剛的嘴。过了半晌，光一才恋恋不舍地把人放开，贴着剛耳边落下滚烫的情话：

“好了，这是最后一次你能走的机会，”光一重重地喘着，灼热湿润的呼吸喷薄在剛脸颊：“剛，别低估你对我的吸引力。”

“也别高估我的克制力。”


	11. 航海日记（十一）

50

自然没有做到最后。

光一又在浴室里单独呆了一阵，感到身上的热度随着抑制剂的药效发挥明显降下后终于放心下来。穿好浴袍走出去，就见剛正屈着一条腿坐在他床上，圆圆的下巴垫在膝盖，面朝着浴室方向低垂着柔和眼睫，不知陷在怎样的沉思里。  
堂本光一看了看他踮在地面的软白脚趾，目光闪烁一瞬转身回了浴室。

在等待光一收拾妥当的时间里，堂本剛被各式纷纭的思绪纠缠、掩埋。  
他搓了搓耳朵，总感觉光一方才带着水汽的吻还萦在耳畔…他切实地感受到，光一确实对自己有感觉。

堂本剛甚少考虑过这件事情，但也不是完全没有。只不过身为男人和Alpha，他从未想过去验证，只从光一在暗处偷袭般的从后搂他入怀和偶尔过于绵长湿润的亲吻里捕捉过一些令他回味起来会兀自脸热的甜蜜蛛丝马迹。  
可刚才不同，剛虽然想不出为何这么突然，但光一因他发情、和之后光一对他火热迫切的直白渴求皆是板上钉钉的事实。堂本剛捂住眼睛，嘴角翘起带着略微笑意的弧线。可很快，这点微末般的羞涩喜悦又被那些从一开始就困扰他多日的矛盾、以及一丝后怕替代。

如果光一真的同意做下去，终于发现他不是…

剛还未继续想下去，就被右膝上突然传来的暖融触感吓了一跳，啊哟一声。

松手低头看，光一正伏在他脚边，用一块热毛巾焐在他的膝盖上。他的船长已不知在旁边多久，还把他随意挽了几下的湿裤腿细致地又向上卷了卷。

“啊，我自己来吧光一。”剛见光一发尾还滴着水就来照顾自己，要接过毛巾却被拦下。堂本光一认真地护了一会儿，宣暖透过皮肤传入血管缓缓淌至全身，剛的情绪也暗自平静许多，深情地看着光一为他做的这一切。

“剛的膝盖不好吧，”光一解释，“刚才又…在凉水里跪了这么久。”光一舔舔嘴唇，似是想到了剛跪着为他做了什么，瞥见剛背心领口的浅白污渍，有些不好意思地咳嗽了一声。  
堂本剛更为窘迫赧然，还记得自己在水里说了些特别露骨的话。难为情地往后挣扎，被光一握着小腿里侧往回拉着阻止，还坏笑着连说“哎我不说了剛”直到剛不再躲闪。  
看着光一隔着毛巾给他揉膝盖，十足细心专注得像是对待一件珍品，剛心底蓦然一松：

“光一怎么知道的。”他没和光一说过他的膝盖。

“我偷偷问的今井，”光一向上看着剛的眼睛，脸上涌起一点愧色，“不想再犯不知道剛虾过敏那样的错误了嘛。”光一的语调像个输了糖不甘心极了的孩子，剛得到答案微微瞪大眼睛，听到他继续讲：“明明都说了喜欢剛，却还是有这么多失职的地方。”

“光一…”

“不怕剛笑话，”光一垂下目光，“有的时候总会觉得很不可思议，剛喜欢我这件事。”  
“在我眼里，剛很独特，也有点捉摸不透。似乎知道剛有烦恼，却又猜不出来。”

“总怕是因为剛太温柔，不忍心拒绝我所以才答应在一起的。”

“当然不是！”剛急急打断，落在光一腿上的脚掌绷紧得骨线分明。光一安抚地摸摸：“听我说完。”

“知道吗，剛睡着的时候，叫我‘光ちゃん’。”光一说到此处掩不住笑意，眼瞳明亮，“我好高兴！剛的心里有我，我也很喜欢剛这样喊我，所以才会那么…那么情难自禁。”

“你逃不掉了，Tsuyoshi。”光一将剛微微握拳的手扣在掌心，“不会让你找到离开我的借口，那些失职的地方我也都会一一做到——”

堂本光一没有再说下去，因为堂本剛倾身向前紧紧搂住了他。剛圆圆的侧脸热热地贴在他的颊边，温柔的声音传进耳朵。

“我不逃，光一。”他怎么舍得逃开？他又能逃到哪里去？剛喃喃地说，“光一喜欢听，我就多这样叫你。”  
“光一想知道的，都可以来问我；猜不出的事情，我也都会一一告诉你。”

“只是…我们慢慢来好吗，光一。”剛不敢去看光一的表情，侧头等他的回应。  
“不急的剛，我们还有那么长的时间。”光一拍着他的头安慰道，感到剛在他的颈窝点头，随后瓮瓮闷闷的声音继续传来：

“我可能并没有光一想象中那么好，”  
“怕你…会讨厌。”   
“怎么会呢，”光一揉着剛茸茸的碎发，“剛的全部我都能接纳。”所以不要再抱着那些烦恼独自困扰了啊，光一想。

剛听着光一轻快的许诺，闭上眼睛将快要溢出的泪水忍回，这里不该是流泪的时机。他们又抱了一会儿，直到两个没吃午饭的人的肚子同时发出抗议，商量好了似的“咕噜——”一声，打断了此刻温情。

“噗嗤，”剛笑着松开他，不好意思地摸摸鼻头，“早就过了午饭时间了啊。”

光一无所谓地站起来，“你的爱人可是船长，”他说着开了衣橱准备换衣服，“去厨房讨点饭吃这点能耐还是有的。”  
话语间他已经解开浴袍，光一是事出突然进的浴室没拿换洗衣服，浴袍下自然是真空的。

见剛急忙别过头去，光一促狭道：“刚才不是都见过了？”

“耍流氓的能耐也不小。”剛低低骂他一句，听窸窸窣窣的声音渐小才把水蜜桃一样的脸转回去。光一换上了一件黑色运动私服，背后居然印着一尊大佛。光一看到堂本剛眼睛亮了一下，有点兴奋地拽着光一衣角让他转过身去，看着那坐着的大佛fufu笑起来：“什么嘛这衣服。”

光一早忘了自己什么时候买的这样一件衣服，也很少拿出来穿。但现在不同，能博奈良出身的剛一笑，实在是再好不过。见剛十分中意他的衣服，笑得眼角布满可爱的小褶，光一越看越喜欢，没忍住凑在他蓬蓬堆起得脸肉上亲了一口：

“在家等我回来。”   
剛佯装嫌弃抹一把脸，目送他出门。什么“在家等”啊，真是个天然鬼。

真是个让他喜欢、让他安心的可爱天然鬼。

51

天气晴好，吹微风。巡船内未发现异常。

这几天除开日期不同，白莺丸的航海日志上都落下了这样平和的描述。科考船刚刚路过第二个补给点，也是在抵达第一航段的终点、夏威夷前最后一次临时入港。入港时上来几名新的船方工作人员，搭一截白莺丸去夏威夷的便航。  
尽管停靠时间短暂，但与第二补给点的擦肩而过却使全船人精神为之一振，因为在这之后只剩零星几个采样点，工作日益轻省。

没有太多活儿压着，船上的学生们又逐渐恢复到最初上船时的精力四射。恰好科考航行有在靠岸前最后一晚开庆功派对的传统，一般是在甲板上吃吃喝喝、唱跳说笑表演节目，high到天明来迎接一段苦累日子的暂时终结。  
还有一个多星期才到夏威夷，这群半大孩子们已经各自组队开始编排要在当晚搞什么花样。文娱活动成了近日海上生活的主旋律，人心不免浮躁。

终于，倒霉蛋增田值班时练唱歌被抓包一声炮响，为白莺丸送来了两天一开的文献介绍seminar。几名老师还开了个小会，达成了因地制宜、因材施教的互跨学科教学计划。

比增田没那么倒霉，不，可能比增田还要倒霉一点的是今井翼。抽讲文献顺序的签时他小手一挥抽中了第一个，还被一位挪威老教授派了一篇和他的知识领域极度不符的渔业资源管理类文章。

堂本剛中午醒来一进实验室，居然看到自己学生耳朵上别着个铅笔头，凝着眉头盯着一沓装订好的文献，猫眼布满困惑和对命运的诘问：“我怎么就抽到第一个了啊？！”  
今天的浪头有点猛，船一晃一晃，看得今井真·头晕眼花。

剛毫无怜悯之心，看热闹不嫌事大：“省得你老去和增田鬼混，乖乖待着吧。”  
“我也没有老和massu——”今井反驳，被剛打断。   
“是，”剛从才翻开的实验记录里抬抬眼皮，捕捉到研究室门口一个偷偷扒头的身影，语调里带了一抹揶揄，“是不光和增田，还有泷泽秀明。”

堂本剛最近发现，小翼好像和泷泽走得挺近。他是最近才发现，却不知道是不是最近才开始。   
果不其然，今井被噎得俊脸一红，目光隐在纸后想向门外看又不敢。剛笑着摇摇头：“进来吧大副君。”

泷泽毕恭毕敬地走进门，跟今井悄悄对了个眼神才和剛问好。“找我们小翼有事？”堂本剛啪地旋开显微镜电源，开始逗大副。

泷泽特别坦然，“嗯今天其实主要是找剛老师，”剛挑挑眉，听得今井也疑惑地从旁边露出脸，“剛老师，你好好说说我们船长，他这几天一直发烧，还不肯——”

大副还没告完状，剛就已经站起来：“发烧？”  
他这几天没怎么碰到光一，只在走廊和甲板远远地看到过他和围在身边的手下说话。还以为是太忙，现在想来是躲着不让自己知道也未可知。

“还不肯好好休息是吗。”剛微微蹙眉，泷泽秀明老老实实点头。堂本剛眉心的疙瘩更大。  
待堂本剛啧着舌头出了实验室的门，大副才一屁股坐到今井翼身边，朝着他手里的文献努嘴：“你多看明白了点吗？”

今井翼焦头烂额，文献一摔把着泷泽一顿吐槽：“这么多个国家！…这么多种渔产…！”见泷泽秀明一动不动地盯着他还笑，今井愤愤叹气，“算了…跟你说你也不懂。”

“但我能陪你看一会儿。”  
泷泽帮他把文献摆正，今井翼瘪瘪嘴闷闷地说了句好吧。泷泽身上淡淡的迷迭香味让今井神经舒缓一些，也逐渐安定心神，重新拿起文章看起来。

世间的恋爱桥段大抵相似，却只有身处其中的人才能品味到他们的独家甜蜜。

此刻，剛刚走近船长办公室。门没关，堂本剛闻见一股刚冲好的咖啡味，不远处的咖啡壶发出着急的咕嘟咕嘟声。堂本光一显然也听见了，从文件里抬头转过椅背拿着马克杯要去倒，就碰上倚在门框上不知站了多久的剛的眼神，绝不是善意的。

“剛啊…咳、咳咳！”光一太久没出声，被呛了一下猛烈地咳嗽起来。剛即刻气势汹汹地走到他面前。

实验室里，泷泽在一旁不无担心地说：“剛老师会不会拎起光一前辈的领子骂一顿？”  
今井持怀疑态度：“不至于吧。”

堂本剛夺过光一黑咕隆咚的马克杯放下，抓着光一的后领就往门外拖。一边朝光一寝室走一边说：“给我去睡觉。”  
剛没有扯得很用力，堂本光一一脸没辙地一边笑一边求饶：“诶剛，松松手 ！Tsuyo我错了我错了！”

路上掠过巡班的三管轮，福田目瞪口呆。  
都说光一船长是铁人，那…能扯得动船长的剛老师，也一定是个狠人。

可剛老师一脸怒气，怎么光一船长还是笑得跟个…跟个烂柿子一样呢？真是毫无危机意识。

今天的福田悠太也带着新的担忧，继续航行。

52

国分太一是从第二补给点上船的。身为一位经验丰富的船医，准备去驻夏威夷的海员医疗系统进行工作交接。没想到刚上白莺丸，就被才实地上船工作两年，心理素质还不够过硬的后辈拉着哭诉了一顿这一趟航船突发事故太多，已经神经紧绷得不得了了。

也是，又是突然发情又是信息素紊乱…确实没有一趟航船能在短短一个月里出这么多事情。以及…太一悄悄看了一眼走在他旁边、把他往船长寝室请的堂本剛...以及没想到真如长濑所说堂本光一这小子总算谈恋爱了！？

“剛~就算你叫医生，他也只会让我多喝热水、好好休息啊——”  
才走到门口，就听到屋里传来堂本光一耍赖的声音，大概是听到二人的脚步声。国分心里翻了个白眼，跨步走进去：

“那么，你有没有「多喝热水、好好休息」呢？”

堂本光一一听声音立刻从床上坐起来，太一不仅是船医，更是光一从前在海员学校的前辈。国分沉声说了句“躺下！”，船长又乖乖地躺了回去。  
堂本剛在旁边只是笑，笑得没完没了。光一本以为他会拽年轻的船医来，因此有恃无恐。岂料剛多么剔透，在补给点港口看见光一和国分有礼貌地打招呼，当然知道谁能治得了他。

国分给光一测了体温又量了量血压，问光一有什么发烧的头绪没。光一舔舔嘴唇，很小声地回答冲了个冷水澡，让剛一下子红了脸，欲盖弥彰地到一旁给光一和国分倒水。  
好在船医没有在意更多细节，问了问别的以后摘掉听诊器给回来的剛一个让他放心的笑容：“着凉而已，”又朝堂本光一假笑咪咪，“多喝热水、好好休息，听见了？”

船长乖乖地点头。  
剛依然有些担忧：“不能开点药吃吗？”

太一低头看了看床上的光一又看向剛，犹豫了片刻解释：“他不是前几天吃了浅效抑制剂吗，那个东西本身就调节激素，不太好再给他吃别的，怕撞。”  
堂本剛登时说不出话来，愧疚随之涌来。太一和煦地拍了拍剛：“别担心，你只要把他看好，让他多休息就成了。”

“嗯再有就是近期别有大的信息素波动。”国分临走之前回头提醒两个人，眨眨眼睛：“不用送啦。”

国分走后，剛伏在光一床边，望着光一的眼睛很小声说：“对不起。”  
“这有什么可道歉的！”光一急急拉他的手亲亲剛的手指，“要怪也是怪我，呃——抵抗力太差。”船长发着烧，嘴更笨拙，半天才想出个说辞。

堂本剛忍俊不禁，帮他擦掉额角的汗珠。光一觉得此刻时机极佳，本就是撒娇的一把好手，愈发没皮没脸起来：“剛要是真的觉得对不起…”  
“嗯？”剛疑惑地看他一眼。  
“就让我抱着睡一会儿。”光一说着就要把他往床上拽。

堂本剛没法拒绝又有点着急：“你没听国分大夫说…”这后面的话说出来实在难为情。  
光一环抱住剛的后背，鼻尖埋在他细腻的颈后，闭上眼笑着回他：“只是抱一抱。”

剛拿他没辙，也乐意让光一依靠，布偶熊一样很乖地让光一抱在怀里。光一看来是真的有点疲倦虚弱，呼吸逐渐绵长深邃起来，听上去就快要睡着。

堂本剛的身上凉凉的，光一抱着觉得舒服。他纯洁而虔诚地鼻尖蹭着剛的颈后，语气有点孩子般的企盼，像是期待快要开场的夏日烟火那样：“什么时候…能再闻一闻剛的味道啊…好香的。”

若是平时，光一决计不会触碰关于信息素这一块的敏感话题，可现在昏沉地病着。这话让剛的眼底重新漫上一丝羞惭，他背对着光一握住环在自己腰上的手，声音温润带着坚定：

“不会很远，不会的。”  
光一没有接话，唯有薄热的吐息和因为发烧而偏快偏重的心跳声将剛严密地包裹起来。剛在他的爱人安全的怀抱里，一个决定逐渐清晰起来。

晚上回到寝室，今井在剛一进门就关切道：“光一先生，好点了吗？”

“一直在睡，”剛轻轻点着头坐到床边，明显带着许多心绪，“翼啊。”  
“怎么了老师。”

“我打算…”剛迟疑一顿，“我打算告诉光一我是Alpha了，这不也是要快靠岸了吗。”  
在入港之前，需要船方将搭乘白莺丸的全体人员的个人信息核对整理一遍，以便确认好各自的海洋签证来过关。个人信息上自然有第二性别一栏，剛打算亲手交给光一。

“老师您也别太悲观啊，”今井想了想劝慰道，“光一船长真的很喜欢您，明眼人都能看出来。”  
怕剛还是烦忧，今井也不顾难为情了：“泷泽也没在意我是Beta啊。”

堂本剛笑着摇摇头，释然地看着自己的好学生，淡淡说了句「不一样的」。  
今井困惑，只觉得是老师自己给自己太多压力。“有什么区别呢，老师？”

剛自己也说不明白。告诉光一他是Alpha是一层，让光一知道他是一个有些不足的Alpha又是另外一回事，这是两次冲击，剛还没有想好要不要一次说清。不过兴许只道破一层…后面的话光一连听都不愿意听就再也不愿意见他。

心结虽然柔软，却比海底隧道还难打通。  
更何况是以自己的爱情作筹码。

堂本剛需要做太多的心理建设，以迎接一次很有可能的、不可复原的海底坍塌。他自己的心思也很乱，甚至不敢再细想。

但决定已然做下，久乱不定则会长痛。

要说了，等光一病好了我就说。堂本剛打开电脑开始填个人信息单，眼眶镶了一圈红。

53

堂本光一养病的几天里，真可谓称心如意。堂本剛照看他的几日里，亦可说任其予取予求。亲一下才喝水，就给亲；喝完水得再亲一下，那就再亲一下。  
琐事毋庸管，恋人就在臂侧。光一觉得自己像是舞台上被叠了两束彩光、闪闪发亮备受瞩目的偶像，每天都想问“今天是我生日吗”。

光一今天身子轻爽一些，准备去外面吹吹风。拎着一个养生杯刚上甲板，就看到不远处一群学生围着剛，似乎在听站在中心的剛讲解什么。光一走到船另一侧，隔着通往二楼的白色铁悬梯悄悄看着。

剛戴着一顶白色安全盔，把他本就圆滚滚的脑袋和脸衬得更圆更可爱，今天鼻梁上还架了一副玳瑁花纹的眼镜。橘红色的救生衣穿在身上，肉感的两条胳膊露在外面，在耀眼的阳光下白得反光。  
光一眯起眼睛，还是第一次见到剛给学生上课的样子。

堂本剛虽然有一段很久未上船的空白期，却依旧有着丰富的航海经验。对科考船上的各式仪器很精通，同学生们的年龄又比较接近，所以被其他老师拜托稍微给一些不太需要亲自操作仪器采样的学生讲一讲各种捕捞网的区别，以及怎么装卸。

他刚演示了一下怎么把晾好的网子拆下来，用一个形状奇怪的扳手在支着网子的铁框侧面拧了两下，小臂的肌肉线条利落地绷紧，最上面的一张帆布网“嘭”地弹起，剛熟练地扭着各种咬合固定的关卡，将好长一张拖网轻巧地卸了下来。  
众学生“唔哇——”着拍手称赞，堂本剛笑得很不好意思：“你们自己试试看。”

一个女生刚顺利拆下来一张，忽然一阵强劲的海风刮过把脱离了桎梏的捕网吹跑了。剛轻轻抬腿拦住，笑着帮女孩子捡了回来。  
光一看着女孩笑得像个红苹果，起了醋劲腹诽道，又不是递头纱给你。

堂本剛随后带着一群学生往船头CTD温盐深测量仪的方向走，给他们介绍这一切海洋研究的基石。白莺丸上有引以为傲的大型CTD，一圈可以固定24根颠倒采水器，下水时的姿态很是帅气。

剛指着采水器的各个感应器部件讲解原理，绕到一根采水器前准备演示装卸过程。可似乎是前面安装的人用力过猛，剛选的这一支特别难卸，整个人抱上去拧了半天还是没有拆下来。

堂本剛有点局促，甩了甩手：“有点紧啊这个家伙。”  
几个热心同学凑过去，剛喘着气让到一边，三个女同学合力总算把它拿了下来。其他的采水器倒都是装得规规矩矩，一个人就能轻轻松解决。

光一看着剛鼓着脸颊不甘心的样子，正笑他手气真差怎么偏偏挑了那根难拧的演示，身旁突然一个讥讽的声音：“切，弱死了。”

堂本光一不悦地皱眉转头，出了观察期可以自由走动的Derek站在他旁边不屑地看着刚才发生的一幕。  
自从打架以后，Derek似乎是Omega的事情便被传开了。和他庞大的体格给人留下的印象截然相反，又因为信息素紊乱所以身上总带着一股面包味，虽说并无恶意，但大家难免会议论两句。

Derek自己更加同别人划清界限，集体活动基本不参加了。总觉得他人同他说话带着挤兑和嘲讽，瞧不起他是Omega。  
可是并没有。真正瞧不起他的只有他自己。

“我到现在也依然想不通，”Derek宝蓝色的眼睛变得混沌，“您这么优秀、耀眼，怎么会和这样一个人在一起？”

光一本就不想搭理他，听到Derek这样说，看向他的眼神更加冰冷和不耐：“这样一个人？”

Derek看着和学生打成一片的剛，明明之前那里面的人也有曾经和他一起嘲过堂本剛的，恨恨地说：“又小又矮、又懦弱，只会一味迎合别人。”

“很可惜，”光一眼里有警告，船长的尖锐气场不知何时被他穿在身上，“我所了解的、我眼里的剛，比任何人都要善良，比任何人都要坚韧，总是在努力。”

Derek听了，深深吁了一口气。远目看着已经结束讲解正在一个人收拾甲板上的东西的堂本剛，重重冷笑了一声，眼底有自以为是的报复火焰逐渐燃起。

剛收拾妥当，想起上课前把自己的一部分东西放在了悬梯后。往那边走了走，突然发现光一和Derek正面对面地站着交谈。  
光一面色不善，看着Derek一语不发，嘴唇抿成一道冷峻的直线。剛心中猛然警醒，急忙朝着他们走近几步，悄声隐在悬梯的阴影里，尽量靠近想知道他们在说什么。

Derek志得意满，像是突然想起来提醒光一：

“对了，Tsuyoshi Domoto是个Alpha哦， 尊敬的船长先生。”

堂本剛的脑海里“轰隆——”一声，几乎就要站不稳。

54

剛几乎要从后走出的时候，沉默的光一突然开口了。

“唔？我知道啊。”  
堂本光一握着银色的养生杯，有点疑惑地望着面前高出他一头的俄罗斯人。这个小子方才脸色阴鸷得不行，本以为他又要说什么贬损剛的话，光一甚至都准备好在他脸上揍一拳，没想到出口的是这么无关痛痒的事情。

悬梯后的堂本剛眼睛瞬间因震惊睁大，更在刹那间蓄满了泪水。

同样不可置信的还有以为能给堂本光一心里的堂本剛致命一击的Derek。他抖着嘴，又颤巍巍地说了一遍：“他…堂本剛！”Derek学着日本人叫剛的方式，“他是Alpha！”

“都说了我知道啊。”  
“我是船长，每一位乘客上报的性别我都记得，”怕Derek不信，光一一一给他数，“今井和增田都是Beta,那个亚麻色头发的男生是Alpha…”  
“够了！”Derek抱着头捂住耳朵蹲了下来。  
“瑞典年级最高的那个女生是Omega，她的伴侣是——”  
“不要再说了！”Derek几乎哀求地喊了出来。

光一看着脸色一点一点绝望地惨白下去的Derek，似乎渐渐明白了是怎么回事，居高临下地看着自己脚边，缩成一团的Derek。  
一大片云彩掠过遮住阳光，剛看不清光一的神色：“Alpha，又怎么样。”

“Alpha不能爱另一个Alpha吗？”  
光一说得清楚又笃定，一字一句化成最有力的搏击，推倒了挡在剛心扉外的最后一面砖墙。剛压抑着呼吸仰起头，只见大颗晶莹的眼泪从他腮边滚落下来。

“退一步讲，你是Omega，我就喜欢你吗。”光一后退一步，虚着一只眼睛看着这个执迷不悟的学生。  
“再退一步，这是我和剛之间的事吧？”  
“跟你没有关系。”

“我爱的是堂本剛这个人，不是他的性别，更不会因为他不是Omega而讨厌他。”  
“我甚至从未考虑过剛性别这件事。”

“从来吸引我的都是他的人而已。”Derek听着头顶的声音抬头望去，船长的眼瞳宛如曜石一样明亮，闪着不容他置喙的坚定。

“他怎么样，我都会接受。”光一慢慢俯下身去凑到Derek耳边，威严的声音带着冷漠似乎结出了锋利的冰碴。  
Derek重重一抖，那天被堂本剛压制的恐惧又重新涌上心头，听见堂本光一压低声音说：“你胆敢再有一点点让剛困扰的小动作——”  
堂本光一拖长了声音顿住，Derek几乎感受到近在耳畔的寒气，好像又一柄匕首架在他的动脉，惊惧地咽了下口水。

“剛没能让你难受得下船，我可以。”

“听清楚了吗？”

光一见他点头，才慢慢直起身来。

Derek不断地打着哆嗦，连滚带爬地离开了甲板。光一看着老鼠一样窜走的俄罗斯人，长长地舒出一口气，随即皱紧了眉头。  
Derek的话虽然没有造成什么变故，却大大提醒了堂本光一：莫非，剛也并不了解自己知道他是Alpha？  
难道就是这个一直让剛的眼里愁云不散？

如果是这样，那该闹了多大一个让人啼笑皆非的乌龙啊。光一想到这里，立刻提步往船舱走——他需要这一秒就见到堂本剛。

而堂本剛就在这里。

光一刚绕到悬梯另一侧，剛就从悬梯后走了出来，撞进堂本光一的怀里。船长吓了一跳，不知道剛怎么突然从这里出来。怕磕着他哪里急忙要拉开他看，却发现剛两眼湿红，像只受了极大委屈的小兔子。  
小兔子的鼻头也湿漉漉的，显然是刚刚哭过，咬着嘴唇呼哧呼哧地喘气，望着光一一语不发。

堂本光一刚才那股气势刹那间消弭，想告诉剛的事情也全都忘了，脑子里唯一盘桓的念头只有快点让剛破涕为笑。  
光一献宝似的递养生杯给剛看：“剛你看，你看我。”

“我多听话，走到哪里都带个杯子，多喝热水。”光一打开杯子，又咕咚咕咚喝了两口，因为太急险些呛着，咧了咧嘴有点不好意思。

剛看着他那个傻乎乎的样子，和刚才那个神祇一般维护自己、诉说着对自己爱意的堂本光一判若两人。剛的心头倏然放软，一时笑逐颜开：“fufu、fufufu……”

堂本剛这样一笑，光一也终于松下一口气。  
云彩游走，阳光重新普照甲板，打得剛还湿润的睫毛泛起粼粼的亮光，像缀了一层好看的光片。

光一多少猜到，剛这个样子，大概是听到了自己的话，那么也证实了自己的猜测。  
以这种方式说清楚…总之是说清楚，其实不错。

他看到剛伸出手，感到剛温软的手指碰上自己的额角、眼角，停在脸颊。他带着明朗的笑容望着自己说：

“光一，我有没有说过，”剛顿一顿，“我有时真的觉得，自己好喜欢你。”

堂本光一将他一把搂在怀里，得寸进尺地又问：“只是‘有时’吗？”  
剛伏在他的臂弯又呼呼地笑了，笑得没有任何负担和压力。

心结难解，或许只是因为没有找对人。

堂本光一就是堂本剛对的人。

他是剛通往地平线的渔船。  
他像一阵海风，在剛最痛苦的时候将他包裹、拯救。  
他的身边就是剛的归处。

堂本剛抬头看进光一的眼底。剛的眼神依旧清亮，却与以往不同。不像梅雨季间偶有一日般的晴天，总带着后续阴霾的担忧；而是新年第一天雪后初霁的清早，预兆一片晴好的未来。

光一觉得，剛除了言语，还十分擅长另外一种话术——眼睛的语言。比如现在，即使剛不说，他也依旧能感到剛的眼中满满都是对自己的深情。

可此刻他还是更想听剛说出来。剛当然这么做了。 

“不是‘有时’，”剛吻着光一的嘴角，“光一，我一直都很爱你。”

堂本光一如愿地回吻住剛，像他第一次在港口吻上他，却又完全不同于那一次。

白莺丸害羞地鸣了两声高亢的船笛，朝着远处全速前进。

夏威夷，就快要到了。


	12. 航海日记（十二）

55

夏威夷。

地处太平洋正中“十字路口”，微微呈弧形横卧北回归线，1959年成为美国的第50个州。优越的地理位置造就其宜人的海岛型气候，多元融合的文化历史赋予他进步的思想与文明——

高中地理教科书上都是这样写的。

这三个字似乎已经自带假日的缤纷光环，以钻石蓝的澄澈天空和明橙色调的热带水果为背景，辅之以白金沙滩与万顷碧波；甚至就连读音都比其他地名听上去更可爱一些，或许因为最后一个音节需要上扬嘴角。  
世间少有人不向往那里，白莺丸上也是一样。 

前天晚餐时分，负责更新白板上停靠点信息的辰巳刚落下最后一个笔划，背后突然爆起一阵兴高采烈的欢呼。以为记错自己生日的三副放下笔懵懵然回过头，已经偷偷看着他写“Hawaii”好久的年轻学生们或举筷或举叉，异口同声地给了他一句热情过头的“Aloha~！”，明显被吓到的辰巳雄大怔怔地回了个“Mahalo”。

学生们基本上都是第一次去夏威夷，有太多明艳的谜团等待他们揭示和冒险，自然有久违的修学旅行般的兴奋。可老师们不同，差不多所有人谈起夏威夷时总是要先苦笑一下，随后才释然地说“是个好地方”，好像不太情愿的样子。  
毕竟，对于饱经出海考验的他们来说，作为许多科考航次的重要停靠点的夏威夷，更是一段又一段甘苦参半回忆的承载体。

堂本剛自然也是夏威夷的常客，学生时代跟导师去过不少次。可惜的是，剛关于夏威夷的一切光鲜回忆都被最后一次的苦痛遭难湮没遮蔽，又随着时间被风蚀殆尽，只剩下一片自我保护的空白。

但，剛斜披几缕晚霞倚靠着舱门，远目看着正在甲板上忙前忙后准备今晚庆功party的孩子和航海士们，目光柔柔带着笑意和期盼，并未见过多“近乡情怯”的神色。  
因为他知道，明早太阳升起以后，他就可以在夏威夷创造更多夺目闪光的记忆，和他生命中的光一起。

晚上七点，派对正式开始。

行到末程的白莺丸并不能再拿出多少库存的美味，但厨师长特意为今晚节省下不少冰淇淋，各种口味琳琅满目地堆了一大保冷箱搬到甲板时，还被学生们闹着说小气：怎么之前都不给吃的？！

厨师长张开手臂护着保冷箱躲开就要上来抢食的猴孩子，忿忿地抱怨： “真敢说啊小兔崽子们！厨房里的东西最近总是对不上数，是不是你们半夜偷吃的！”  
半夜偷粮不算是个新鲜现象，自然有人心虚地笑了两声。又是增田首当其冲，被面冷心热的大厨捉了拧了两下耳朵才作罢。

堂本剛才拧开一个樱桃罐头，全体欧洲学生的踢踏舞表演正好结束。嘴馋的副教授急忙放进嘴里一颗，握着盖子敲了敲玻璃罐口跟着周围人当作鼓掌叫好，气氛正式热闹起来。  
等剛含着一嘴樱桃核回头找垃圾桶时，却见今井翼一脸苦相地被人推搡着往舞台方向走，头上还被扣了个傻乎乎的巴拿马帽。

“哟小翼，该你啦？”  
剛“啵啵”吐掉果核毫无怜悯之心，手里捏着刚拿的黄桃片一脸看戏。泷泽秀明也走了过来，无视对方警告地捏了捏他没什么肉的脸。今井被吃了豆腐，却还是得痛心疾首地往前走去。

今井翼虽然不情不愿，真正表演起来却和上台前判若两人。单是在光影里随着流淌过的吉他前奏缓缓抬手，就足见是个擅长跳舞的。眼睛隐在帽子阴影下的年轻人又跟着歌词利落地捋了捋帽檐，动作非同一般的风流倜傥，就连白莺丸似乎都被迷住了，船身微微晃了两下。

“真看不出来，小翼还挺有两下子的。”剛朝身旁的泷泽感叹。  
大副目不转瞬看着台上跳舞的人，听了剛的话笑着点头。过了一会儿突然像想起什么：“光一前辈也很会跳，”泷泽面向堂本剛，语气里有些怀念，“尤其是这首《憧憬安达卢西亚》。”

“诶~？”剛的眼睛微微睁大，吃惊地挑眉。

“没错没错，”福田和其他几个副手这时也走了过来围在剛身边，偷讲起光一过去的小秘密，“以前在学校的时候，每年新年联欢老师都会带着光一还有其他几个前辈跳这首曲子，我也有幸见过一次。”

“光一さん很帅的！”  
“有机会让前辈再跳一次，剛老师也来看！”福田说得激动，一手拽了拽堂本剛的袖口。

“诶~真想看一次呐，”剛笑眼明亮，“要像歌里那样‘咬着玫瑰’才行哦。”

只可惜，过去的光一前辈、现在的光一船长此刻既不能跳舞更不能咬着玫瑰，还兢兢业业地闷在办公室里开网络会议。更让他意想不到的是白天一看值班表，二副居然把他排到了今晚的值班名单里，美其名曰能者多劳。

很快，又三五个节目过去，BGM的风格也从刚开始的热烈变为柔缓。水一样的月光淌过甲板洒下明亮的银粉，温热的海风吹得微醉的人们醺醺然。堂本剛已经和认识的各种老师客套过一轮，多数都是些长辈，就要准备回屋睡觉了。  
渐渐地，小辈们开始三两成对地聚在一起说话喝酒。剛无奈地笑了一下耸耸肩，觉得自己一个老师加入进去反倒会让他们拘谨，于是一个人缓步往甲板后方走去，坐到了外挂悬梯上。

气氛越是热闹，却也越容易感到寂寞呢……剛望着摸着鼻子和泷泽聊天的小翼，突然有些羡慕起来——恋爱对象就在身边什么的。

“真好啊…”剛喃喃自语，又好像梦话。最近他把作息调整到和大家一致，只是比别人更健康。他本身也不太胜酒力，现下已经有些困了。  
剛头靠着栏杆望着不远处的月亮发呆，沐着海风惬意自得，几次差点睡着。可堂本剛不愿意就把自在的靠岸前夜就这样简单睡过去，便低头在口袋里翻起薄荷糖来。

不知从何时开始，他随身的药盒换成了各色薄荷糖盒。那种熟悉的、沁凉的味道比药物更能让他清醒镇定，还比药多一重让他心安的功效。

等剛卷了一颗在嘴里重新抬起头，好月色却被遮挡，一个人正撑着悬梯两侧的扶手俯视着坐着的他。这人身上正带着和剛嘴里的糖果同样让他迷恋的清新气息，傻笑得眼白出走，嘴上还衔着一支用来装饰餐桌的塑料花。

“什么东西‘真好啊’？”那人问道，想去牵剛的手。   
堂本剛一把躲开，别着脸不理。那人也并不恼火，依旧站在原处低头看着剛。

“喂——你挡到我看月亮啦！”剛微微嗔怒拖着长声，“快闪开，不然我要生气了。”  
可他的话毫无说服力，脸上尽是笑意，眼角也都是细密可爱的纹褶，看得来人忍不住拇指蹭了蹭他软软的脸肉。

堂本剛继续他的“生气”，一手攀着面前人的衣领，另一只手拿下他嘴里的假花依旧不依不饶：“走开呀。”

“剛把我拽得这么紧，”薄荷味道的人又向剛走近几步，将他的手指握在掌心，“我怎么走得了？”他看向剛的眼瞳，比月色还要清亮。  
“再说，不是已经叼着花认错了吗？”

堂本剛总算被他逗得fufu地笑起来，心想这辈子是要被这个人吃定了。

“光一啊…”剛软软地笑，眼睛里似乎卧着一汪柔情的水。光一看得喉咙发渴，想去尝一尝。  
“怎么了？”光一同他额头相抵。  
“唔…只是想叫叫你。”剛坦白，光一受用这份诚实。

“光一。”  
“我在。”剛叫一声，光一便答一声，似乎能永远进行下去，不会腻烦。

堂本剛如何能不满足，又怎么能再佯装生气。手指软下来改成环上他的脖子，亲了亲迟到的薄荷骑士的嘴唇。

“你可真慢。”

56

其实光一的会议刚进休息阶段，就立刻扯开椅子往甲板上跑。原本庆功派对时约好了要和剛一起看，但下午的时候突然急加了个会，连道歉都是让泷泽替自己向剛转达的。

船长到了甲板上找了一圈都不见心上人的身影，反倒被自己的手下缠住。一个个抢着说话偏偏还都前言不搭后语的，又是跳舞又是咬玫瑰，听得光一云里雾里好半天才明白过来怎么回事。最后还是今井把船长搭救，指了指远处的悬梯，比了个OK的手势。

果然，光一匆匆跑过去一望，他的副教授正缩在楼梯一角。风灌得他宽大的白色衣裳微微鼓起，像颗被人忘在礼盒角落、有点委屈的大福团子。

可他的剛比大福还甜，更让光一欲罢不能，糖球在唇舌之间骨碌了几个来回，把两个人的口腔都染上薄荷味才回到剛嘴里。船长看着剛失神的水光光眼眸，微启着小口调整呼吸实在诱人得过分，又想亲下去。副教授当然看得出他在想什么，摆了摆手：

“先等等光一，让我歇一下。”  
没想到剛这么慷慨坦然的堂本光一反倒不好意思了，插着口袋支支吾吾地说了两个哦、哦。

自从前几天、也是在这副悬梯下两人将心结悄悄解开，剛就变了一些。与其说是变化，不如说他是将那个真正的、完整的堂本剛解放出来，全数展现和交付给了堂本光一。

剛变得黏人，变得偶尔小恶魔起来。可无论怎样变化，都是光一喜欢的样子，在光一的心动范围内打转。那所有的变化只会让光一倍感新奇珍惜，格外甘之如饴，就像刚才。

这当然情有可原，因为剛终于脱掉那些自己给自己套上的枷锁，真真正正享受起和光一的恋爱来。

他不再是在钢索上冒险独行，掌心的小鱼也跃回自在的大海。

即便他失足从高处跌下，也不会感到害怕。因为等待他的不是万丈深渊，而真的是五色斑斓的海绵池。  
并且还有光一躺在里面等他，向他张开手臂、不让自己离开。

剛从发凉的楼梯里站起，想和光一说话突然被远处舞台麦克风尖锐的啸叫声吓了一跳。和光一一同转过头去，增田贵久有些不好意思地朝大家鞠了个躬，又轻轻拍了两下话筒。

“么西么西——能听到吗？”增田小心地试音，乖巧润和的嗓音通过电讯号传了出来。  
“下面呢，我想唱一首歌送给船上的两位前辈——”增田贵久顿了一下，“不过他们好像不在这里诶。”说着，增田环视了一下舞台前方，似乎并没有找到他想找的人。底下的学生有人笑话增田，让他不然换一首。

“嘛没关系啦，这首歌本身也挺好听，就唱它吧！”

“叫作《薄荷キャンディー》，希望大家都能喜欢。”

听到歌名，光一和剛就心照不宣地对视笑了一下。这是两人二十代时流行过的歌曲，甚至到现在还能唱完整。旋律悠扬轻快，增田的歌声也很能打动人心。  
直到了副歌部分，剛听着听着脸颊逐渐发烫。以前没怎么注意，此时此刻再品味其中的一些歌词，居然正像是为他和光一量身打造的一般。

“薄荷の匂いの運命の人さ……”剛小声哼着，不自觉牵住光一的手指。  
堂本光一听了转身面向堂本剛，现下，也确确实实是“僕の瞳は君しか映らない”了。

“我从以前就不太理解这首歌的一句歌词…‘露出皓齿’那一句，”光一同剛十指相扣，稍稍把他拉向自己，“…究竟是怎样，能可爱得了吗？”  
剛呼呼地笑，牙齿抵着舌头伸出小巧的舌尖，未化的薄荷糖还停在那里，简直就和歌词如出一辙。

光一大彻大悟，竟然是这么可爱的一种样子。他在心底向他腹诽多年的歌词道了个歉，又觉得大概是剛做起来所以才分外让他喜欢。船长还想在他唇红齿白的恋人身边多耽溺一会儿，口袋里的手机就在此时不识时务地响了起来，催他继续回去开会。

堂本剛也有些扫兴，嘴唇微微撅起：“就要回去了吗？”光一捏捏他手心，嗯了一声。辩驳的话一句想不出来就又被剛抢了先：

“那…我可以到光一的房间里等你吗。”说完，上挑目光探寻地看他。  
目光相接，光一的大脑突然宕机了一秒。接着，剛又伏到他的耳畔吐出一句湿漉漉的话语：

“光一欠我的时间总要补回来吧？”他又亲了亲光一的耳垂，“要用一整晚才够。”

湿灼的吻离开，堂本光一总算重启完毕，太阳穴突突直跳，像是有人在他脉管里擂鼓，不可置信地看了堂本剛一眼。而剛依然用那双会说话的眼睛看着他，像是在说“不愿意吗？”。

虽说剛最大的变化就是比以往主动，他的暗示太明显，却也不太够。光一不敢轻易把剛的话理解成自己想要理解的意思。

剛看了犹犹豫豫的光一一阵，眉头顽皮地挑起，眼里带着异常的纯真。又像是突然明白过来，垂下茸茸的睫毛：“好吧，我懂了…”

“我以为光一是愿意呢，毕竟上次在浴室——”  
未等他说完，堂本光一已经扣住剛的手腕眯起眼睛，目光闪着猎豹锁定猎物时的危险。就连周身的味道也变得犀利起来，随着光一缓缓的靠近渐渐将剛环在自己划定的区域内。

堂本光一定定地望着赤裸裸在诱惑着他的人，对方丝毫不察危险或是根本不在意，终于改为得逞的狡黠笑容。  
是酒的原因让剛如此大胆吗？光一啧了一声，再也不能放他一个人到有酒的地方。

“你真是…你可真是！”光一时间紧迫，动作比言语先出动，重重地咬了一口剛丰盈的上唇。被突袭的剛揉着被海风吹乱的刘海，盖在发丝下的眼睛亮了亮，伸出舌尖舔了舔光一在自己嘴上留的牙印：  
“我怎么？”  
你大概明早下不了船了，光一心里狠狠地道。搂着剛腰的手往下滑狠狠在他大腿上掐了一把，头脑里飞速打着算盘：“四十分钟。”

“四十分钟后我回去，“船长严肃警告，“你最好已经都准备好了，Tsuyoshi。”

剛吃痛地捶他的肩膀，目送光一伴着开始响第二遍的闹铃快步离开甲板。进舱门时着急忙慌的船长差点跌了一下，堂本剛靠着楼梯扶手响亮地笑了出来。

四十分钟，那不是很快吗。

堂本剛重新回到喧闹的学生中间，感谢增田为他和光一唱的歌。CP饭被爱豆翻了牌子，增田激动得眼眶有点湿润：“呜剛老师，你可要和光一先生一直幸福下去啊！”  
剛快要被这个孩子逗坏了，赶忙应着好好。见证了全程光一和剛的感情的其他学生也都围拢过来，把剛包裹在来自各国的祝福里。

等分针差不多又走了一百八十度后，剛谢过最后一个祝福转身离开甲板走进舱门。他准备上楼去光一的卧室，走到半路想了想又折了回去，准备到厨房拿几块巧克力——光一好像没怎么吃晚饭。

船舱的感应灯随着剛的脚步一个接一个的亮起，堂本剛突然发现走廊尽头的厨房灯是开着的。剛摇头笑笑，想看看是哪个学生在甲板上没吃饱跑到这里觅食，拉开厨房门的一瞬间，一股熟透的百香果馥郁诡异地扑着剛面门而来。

堂本剛皱了皱眉往里走，似乎听到隐隐急促的呼吸声。剛不自觉握紧拳头又走几步，突然闻到空气中有一丝淡淡的血腥气。剛终于觉出不对，疾走几步凌厉地喊了一声：

“什么人在里面？！”

只见长长的灶台前跪着两个身形瘦削、浑身颤抖的男孩子，其中一个的身上正源源不断地发着那股烂熟的百香果味。  
而他们面向的地面正趴着一个双眼紧闭的人，额头不知被什么豁了个口子，暗红的血液正不断汩汩地往外冒。

等剛看清那人的相貌，心脏几乎快要从喉咙里飞出来了。

“光一？！”

剛急忙要冲过去，骤然被另外一个男孩子大喝住：“别过来！”那个孩子满脸不知是汗是泪，声嘶力竭地叫着：“把手举起来！”

他的手里居然握着一个电击枪！正对准昏迷的光一的后颈，腺体位置。

堂本剛死咬嘴唇保持冷静，依言缓缓举起双手。同时迅速而不动声色地找到了厨房里蓝色警报按钮的位置。  
就在光一身后的墙上。大概，光一在受伤前也是想去按警报。

他必须快点摸到那里，在光一流血过多之前。更加不妙的是，剛敏锐地感觉到空气里开始漫透出一丝凉凉的薄荷味，正是光一信息素的味道。

57

堂本剛暗暗打量起两个孩子，不过十五六岁的年纪。其中一个明显是Omega，还正在发情。他们的肤色比较深，刚刚说的也是英语，应该就是这一温度带国家的人。大概是第二补给点时趁人不注意偷偷上了白莺丸，剛想到厨师长说的话，恐怕食物的数量不对也和他们脱不了干系。

“别动！”举着电击枪的男孩似乎看出剛在盘算什么，又把武器往光一的脖子上杵了杵。

“好好，我不动、我没动，”剛示意清白两手，尽量放缓声音不刺激到他：“我只是来厨房拿吃的…”剛观察着两人的神色，举枪的那个孩子手明显在抖，而另外一个已经被发情热折磨得情况不太好，只能靠倚着碗柜才能勉强支撑起身体。

就这样僵持了一会儿谁也没说话，对方到底还是孩子。堂本剛心里逐渐有底：“你的…朋友，”剛面有关切，“他好像很难受。”  
“我不会受信息素影响，”剛一边说，一边仔细看着男孩的表情变化，“也许我可以帮你们。”

意外地，那孩子的表情很快松动，急切地又用剛听不太懂的语言和发情的少年讲着什么，应该是问他感觉怎么样，对方艰难地摇了摇头。

“‘依止剂’，是这么说吧，我要那个！”少年讲着他不熟练的英语，“给我们那个，然后就装作没看见我们……让我们去夏威夷！”

“好，‘抑止剂’，对吗？”剛又故意说错，发现对方忙不迭地点头又重复了一遍，似乎也并不太清楚抑制剂是什么、要怎么用。

“可是，”剛试着往前走了走，男孩子并未阻拦，“我得看一下你的朋友，不是所有人都适合用抑制剂的，用不好，会送命。”  
堂本剛的语言简练直接，两人一下子害怕，电击枪都拿不稳。剛急忙出声安慰：“不过我是医生，我知道该怎么办。”

“可以让我过去吗？”剛试探，得到了点头的允诺。

大概是剛独具的亲和力，两个人似乎已经认定他会出手相助。剛故意放缓动作，先是让发情的孩子张了张嘴，状似无意地问：“要去夏威夷吗？”

“听说那里…可以让一样的人在一起。”男孩已经逐步敞开心扉，连电击枪都放了下来。剛稍稍放心，却依旧不敢怠慢，作势看了看另外少年的颈后，又问：

“一样的人？”

“Jackson是Omega……我也一样。”发情的孩子喘着粗气解释，Jackson喊他的名字出口打断。剛大概听清，他好像叫Cecil。  
Omega和Omega啊…剛听得心头发堵，手下的动作顿了一下。确实，同性别婚姻的合法化和Omega保护机制的健全，也是许多人向往夏威夷的重要原因之一。  
那么他方才的称呼并不准确，或许应该叫Cecil为Jackson的恋人。

堂本剛“检查”完Cecil，慢慢膝行到Jackson身边，又悄悄瞥了一眼光一的伤势。也不知是幸运还是不幸，昏迷的Alpha不太容易被信息素影响，不然Cecil如此年轻的Omega此刻一定已经让光一信息素失控了。  
剛这才看到这一侧尖锐的灶台角上有一大块血污，形状也和光一头上的伤口相似。伤口大概很深，堂本剛皱紧眉头重新警惕起来。目光又在警报按钮上扫了一眼，估摸着怎么最快摸到那里。

电击枪还是在Jackson能控制的范围，而Cecil身上难保不会有什么别的武器，他还要小心为上。

没人注意到，就在这时，光一右手食指微微动了动。

剛试着探了探Jackson额头的温度，好在Jackson体质过得去，还没有受到Cecil信息素的影响。否则即便是腺体废用的剛，也未必能承得住两个恐怕才刚分化不久的少年Omega的信息素。

Cecil靠在墙上，半睁着狭长的眼睛，浅褐色眼眸里的目光一直跟随着剛在Jackson身上的动作，悄悄地观察着剛。两人似是已经完全卸下防备，剛觉得自己站起来作势要去拿信息素，就可以摸到光一身后的警报按钮。

虽然他们是孩子，可是偷渡、伤人都是既定的事实，更何况其中一个还在发情。即便就快到航行终点，剛也只能以安全为第一位。

“还好，Cecil可以用抑止剂的…”剛缓缓站起一边对Jackson说，“我现在就去帮你们拿，你们就在这里——”  
剛的话还没说完，突然感觉到背后闪过一道寒光，“嗖——”地有什么东西破风朝他挥来。堂本剛惊愕地回过头，Cecil正举着一把银亮的尖锐匕首整个人要往他身上撞！

剛根本来不及闪躲，下意识地闭起眼睛。可意料之中的尖锐疼痛并没有来袭，下一秒只听到一声痛苦的闷哼，以及匕首“噼啪”地掉落，紧接着是光一沙哑果决的声音：

“剛，快摁警报！”

堂本剛左手狠狠拍向那个太难接近的蓝色按钮，一时间尖锐急促的警报声响彻整间厨房，又联动地唤醒了白莺丸上所有的警笛。  
那带着几分恐吓意味的声音现在在剛的耳朵里听起来简直悦耳极了，他跌跌撞撞来到光一身边：“光一、光一！”  
剛扶起他靠在自己怀里，光一嘶嘶地抽着凉气，左臂被劈了一道狭长的口子不断向外冒血，正是刚才推开Cecil时被他的匕首划到的。

“Cecil你干什么！？”Jackson不可置信地爬到已经惊惧到双手再捡不起刀子的Cecil身边，“他是要帮我们的！”

“不…不Jackson!”Cecil攥着他恋人的手，“他跟那些人一样！”Cecil颤着手指指向剛。

“他也是Alpha！”  
“Alpha都是坏人！”

话音刚落，泷泽秀明就带着一队人冲进厨房，依旧是和阿满哪次一样最高防备级别的全副武装。没过多久，国分太一也快步走了进来。

两个男孩子终于放弃抵抗，紧握住对方的手，等待着这群大人的宣判。

58

偌大的厨房一下子站满了各种成年人，有船员也有医疗人员。

国分太一先快速给Cecil打了一针抑制剂，同时另外的船医为光一检查起伤口。

“不行…船长先生手臂和额头的伤都很深，恐怕需要入港治疗，”年轻船医皱着眉头，“额头到底是怎么弄的…”他在问两个孩子。

“是他自己跌倒——”Jackson解释，剛根本不相信，瞪了他一眼让他闭嘴。

和刚才那个耐心倾听、温柔诱导的堂本剛截然相反，剛护着光一的头周身是他人不敢靠近的气场。Jackson也终于相信Cecil的话，他确实是Alpha。  
十几岁的小孩，受到社会的影响还不多。对人性别的判断也最简单，全凭很难解释的直觉，却准确异常。

Jackson吓得不敢开口，倒是光一反手拍了拍剛的手背安慰：“真的，真是我自己撞的。”

和剛在甲板分开后，光一立刻回到办公室。十分钟内干脆地解决了网络会议，接着到各个巡视点检查。也是进到厨房闻到味道才觉出不对劲，走到后厨发现一个孩子正从存水果的橱柜里向外爬。  
光一第一反应要按警报时，脚踝处突然传来一阵电击，不受防备地猝然摔倒。勉强坐起来时才发现柜门后面还有另一个孩子。  
他举着电击枪爬出来的同时，带出一大股成熟过头的百香果味道，正是发情的Cecil。

光一彼时已经没法站起来，甚至连开口说话的力气都没有。更加糟糕的，颈后的腺体突然变得灼热，信息素也开始不受控制地往外冒。当他发现Cecil似乎也接受到了自己的信息素，身上的气息转而变成一种更加甜腻的味道时，光一心底暗叫不好，即刻不假思索地朝灶台角上撞了上去。  
如果不这样做，光一不能保证自己不会伤害到Cecil。他因为之前生病和吃了浅效抑制剂的关系，很容易受到Omega的干扰。

更重要的是，他还有剛。

“你是傻的吗？！”剛听完两个孩子断断续续的描述，因为情急反而变得迟钝的眼泪终于扑扑簌簌地大颗砸了下来，坠在和光一交握的手上。

堂本光一的作法其实恰恰是最聪明的，因为他知道如果剛在自己房间里等不到自己，自然会去找泷泽他们。在他根本无法求救的时候，还不如及时将伤害降到最低。

已经镇定得多的Jackson怔怔地望着靠在一起的剛和光一，突然明白过来两个人的关系，小声说：“叔叔…你们……”  
大概觉得多说无益，少年低下头讲了一句对不起。

福田从外进来，向泷泽汇报着情况。已经查清楚了两个孩子的身份，确实就是这附近一个小小岛国的人。三副已经联络了海上救援队，马上就可以带着光一和Cecil去夏威夷的医院治疗。

堂本剛根本没有听说过Cecil和Jackson的国家，国分把剛扶起来，一边替他检查有没有受伤一边解释：

“不是个很发达的地方…”太一帮剛处理着一些细小的擦伤，是他冲向光一时蹭的，“也因此有很多家庭以卖掉自己分化成Omega的孩子赚钱。”

“这两个小孩恐怕…”太一没有再说下去，看了福田悠太一眼，三副小幅地点了点头。

堂本剛听后，长长地叹了一口气，根本再难冷起态度。

这种事情，从来于他只存在于耳闻，甚至怀揣着一丝不相信。可社会就是这样，有多少足够发达开明的地方，相反就有多少落后闭塞的区域。两个少年对夏威夷的憧憬，也是对另一种命运的渴求。

可他们选择的方式不对……但是，他们似乎又没有第二种更好的方法。

“光一前辈，这两个孩子…？”泷泽试探地问堂本光一，知道两个孩子的状况，船员们也狠不下这个心把他们送返回原来的国家。那无异于重新将他们送回暗无天日的牢笼，还在折断了他们用来逃跑的翅膀之后。

“跟着救援队去夏威夷吧，”光一虚弱地回答，剛轻轻地捋着他的后背帮他顺气，“直接带他们去夏威夷的未成年援助站，也不必向他们国家的机关报告了。”

“是！”泷泽并靠脚跟行了个礼，转身走出厨房。船员们各自散去，只剩下两三个留下来将光一扶到轮椅上，准备往甲板上去。瘦瘦的Jackson跟在躺在担架上的Cecil身边，一同登上甲板。

白莺丸船头，已经有一架鲜艳的直升机盘旋在半空。一个不算陌生的身影刚从绳梯上跃下，一个细长眼睛的人朝着人群跑来。

59

带着令人安心的柠檬香气，井之原快彦和其他同事接手过船员手里的担架。松冈昌宏这回负责驾驶，在驾驶座抄起话筒朝着甲板说话：“天呐光一，居然你也要上来吗？”

光一坐在轮椅上耸了耸肩，在吵闹的螺旋桨声音里说了句“话真多啊你”，松冈当然听不见。

井之原随后走到光一身边，看到剛时不明显地瞪大了眼睛。剛扯了个笑容朝他点头问好，心思却全都在光一的伤上。

“没问题，二十分钟左右就能到夏威夷。”井之原对泷泽说，“白莺丸是明天中午靠岸吧？”

大副放心地点点头，把两个孩子的事情和井之原快彦说了。井之原认真地听完，又朝两个孩子绽出一个很灿烂的笑，用不太熟练的英语说着放心吧。

看Jackson还面有难色的样子，井之原快彦有些不解。剛想了想善解人意地问道：“是想陪着Cecil一起去夏威夷吗？”  
Jackson张了张嘴，默默点点头。

“唔……”井之原快彦噙着指尖思考，直升机毕竟有定员要求，“嘛，那我就留下来，跟着船回夏威夷，让这个小伙子上去！”

堂本剛笑着替井之原向Jackson解释，少年的眼睛很快亮了起来，连忙说着谢谢。剛看着得偿心愿的孩子，心里发涩。如果可以，他也想陪在光一身边。

很快，井之原已经和松冈说明了情况，准备先把光一转移到直升机上。堂本剛蹲下身，凑在光一额头伤口旁吻了吻，向上看着他面有惫色的船长恋人：“那就先和光一暂时分开一阵，不过很快就能见面了。”

光一拉住剛的手，神情有些犹豫。过了一会儿才开口：“那…那之前说的，还算数吗？”  
剛哑然，怎么都这会儿了他还在纠结这个。可是，光一又怎么可能不在意呢？

“算啊，当然算，”剛刮一下光一的鼻头哄他，“所以你要快点养好伤啊。”   
堂本光一听了，连忙催井之原快彦赶快把他运上直升机。剛被他故意的耍宝逗得捂脸笑起来，悬着的心总算完全落了下去。

轮到Jackson和Cecil上飞机时，准备被救援队员抱上去前Jackson突然面向剛，一字一句地说：

“你和那个叔叔，跟别的人不一样。”Jackson口中的别的人，或许特指Alpha，剛想。 世界还未向他完全展开，Jackson就已经经历太多苦痛，身不由己地戴上了对世界的偏见。 

“你们是好人。”  
“谢谢你们。”Jackson说到这里已经带上哭腔，剛柔软地看着这个和自己差不多高的孩子，似乎一夜间长大，拍了怕他的肩膀。

“这世界上的人自然有分别，比如说性别。”剛看着Jackson。

“我们并不能用性别来判断一个人，”堂本剛说得很慢，希望Jackson能理解他的意思，“性别也不是一个人的全部。”

“就像你和Cecil，你根本没有考虑过他的性别，只想和他一起离开之前的地方，到新的地方生活，不是吗？”剛语气温和，让Jackson觉得平易近人，又十分信服。  
“您和，Koichi叔叔，也是这样吗？”Jackson怯怯地问。

堂本剛欣慰地笑笑，看来Jackson是听懂了。他继续说：“我和光一已经有了能够彼此互相守护的能力，”他摸摸Jackson的头：

“你带着Cecil逃跑，勇气固然可嘉。可闹成现在这样，并不能算是保护好他了。”  
“在夏威夷的以后，你可不能再犯这样的错误哦。”

“你们也得像我们一样，成长到能够互相守护的那一天。懂吗？”剛看向Jackson纯净的眼底，少年听完剛的话，郑重地点了点头。

“我们会的。”

送走了两个孩子，一直到目送直升机卷着气旋离去，堂本剛依旧扶着栏杆，面有淡淡愁云笼罩。   
井之原快彦当然早就看出剛和光一两人的关系已经和上次见面迥然不同，抱臂走到剛的身边出声安慰：

“他们很快就到啦，那边的医疗设施很完备，”他顿一顿，“我们明天白天也能靠岸，放心吧！”

剛被人看穿了内心忧虑，有些不好意思地道谢：“谢谢你，井之原先生。”   
井之原听了惭愧地揉了揉鼻子，动了动嘴唇想要说点什么。过了片刻，他才放弃了挣扎。

“总感觉很抱歉，”他抓抓头发，“…其实，我根本想不太起来你叫什么，虽然记得你的脸。”

剛了然，也是，毕竟这么多年过去了。他伸出右手做着自我介绍：“剛，我叫堂本剛。”

井之原快彦听到这个名字时，像被什么东西砸中了整个人豁然张大了嘴动作定住，呆滞两秒立刻确认：“堂本？！是、是光一的那个‘堂本’吗？！”   
这实在是个太过奇怪的问法，却又丝毫没错。剛fufu笑着点头回答，是，就是光一的那个‘堂本’。

剛以为井之原只是因为他和光一同姓而感到震惊，但他接下来的反应却远远超出了那震惊应有的程度。

“堂本…堂本！”井之原大声地重复着，“就是这个，就是这个！天呐原来如此…原来是这个巧合啊！”

剛已经完全听不懂井之原快彦在说什么，什么原来如此？什么巧合？堂本剛想走近两步稳住他的情绪，岂料对方一把抓住自己的袖子，抖着声音说：

“剛君，剛君你知道吗！”  
“…当时在夏威夷，第一个发现你溺水的不是我们！”

堂本剛听着他提及他那段最在意的过去的话语，心脏突然狂跳起来，就连呼吸也跟着急促了。井之原说话的样子已经变成只有动作没有声音的默片，伴着他嘴唇一开一合的，只剩下咚咚、咚咚地，剛自己嘈急沉重的脉搏声。

但是，他还是拼尽全力，凭借井之原的口型看出他对自己说了什么：

“是光一…”

“不会有错的剛君，是光一救的你！”


	13. 航海日记（十三）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 正文完

60

风波过后的白莺丸，一切又快速恢复如常。甲板上切回普通照明——只开了几盏探照远灯，像一把滞钝的剪刀，一点点给同样如墨般的天海之间裁出一道明亮的缺口。

“左舷十五。”  
“收到，左舷十五。”

船舱走廊间偶尔响起几声不太清晰的电波传讯，是海员们在确保入港前最后的航走。

猛然一阵剧烈的颠簸，一个正撑着额角浅眠的人身体突然往前一倾从睡梦中惊醒。他睁开细长的眼睛，懵懂地朝四周看了看。  
井之原快彦这才想起来他今晚留在白莺丸上了，揉揉眼睛反手挡住嘴轻声打了个呵欠，听到从一旁传来一阵轻微的、有些难受的呜咽声。

剛正枕着手臂趴在桌上，用一个不太舒服的姿势蜷着身体在睡。  
似是被噩梦困扰，堂本剛两条温柔的眉毛罕见地拧在一起，眼球也在眼皮下不安地骨碌碌滚动，茸密的睫毛急促地震颤着。

井之原急忙过去要拍他，剛却在这时猛地睁开眼睛：

“光一！”堂本剛惊皇地大叫着坐直了身体，迎上井之原安抚的神色和周围白莺丸事务室熟悉的景致。

血丝布在堂本剛还有些惺忪的眼眸中，嘴唇上方蒙了一层细小的汗珠。直到井之原温和地拍着他的肩膀说没事了，他才逐渐稳下心神，呼吸也找回了节奏。

“做噩梦了吧？”井之原坐回沙发椅，体贴等剛平静下来，得到他缓缓点头当作回答。   
“我梦见光一满头是血…”剛咬着有些起皮的嘴唇，有点惊魂未定地小声解释。

井之原很是善解人意，“光一不会有事的，”说话间已经倒了杯温水递给剛，“睡着前我们不是收到松冈的短信说已经送到医院了嘛。”  
堂本剛啜着水点点头，后知后觉才感到难为情起来。望了一眼墙上的挂钟不过四点四十——他才睡了一小时不到，井之原也是。

在甲板分别后剛回到房间并睡不着，便想去事务室坐坐。没想到正碰上了准备在沙发上凑合一晚的井之原。大概是失眠的表现让对方察觉到自己不安的心绪，井之原快彦于是照顾地陪他聊起天来，直到刚才。

可方才的噩梦一下将小井好不容易安抚下来的剛的心绪再次扰乱，就连剛都觉得自己太能麻烦人，捧着杯子轻声朝对面的人道了声对不起，挤出个笑来说自己没事了。

井之原轻轻叹了一口气，坐到他身边。  
面前逞强的剛几乎和五年前重合：他知道自己腺体的事情以后也是这样。明明难受到了极点，却因为顾及到周围人的情绪基本不怎么表现出来，倒是被井之原发现过在病床上呆坐着愣神，两眼通红通红的。

心思活泛的救援员先生于是找了些轻松的话题，语调也变得轻快多了：

“说起来，”井之原微微睁大眼睛，“剛君你和光一，果然是命中注定吧！”  
剛听了有些害羞地伸手拨了拨刘海，小声笑着眯起眼睛。井之原快彦接着话茬，问出了自己好半天的疑惑：

“不过…你都不问问我当时是怎么个情形吗？”

是的，不论是在甲板还是刚刚在事务室，剛都没有再追问井之原快彦当年夏威夷的细节。尽管他从剛的脸上明明白白看到了莫大的不可置信，但堂本剛并没多问一个字。  
他本认为，这个事实固然有些惊喜的成分，可终究是抵不上那段过往带给剛的伤痛，所以他并不想提及。不过现在观察剛的反应，似乎又并非如此。

“fufu这个呀，”剛笑了，“一来是我自己对当时的情况记得也不那么清楚，就算是问明白也好像在听别人的事情一样。”堂本剛耸了耸肩，似是对这样的自己有些不满，可大脑就是这样一种会寻求自我保护的狡猾东西，井之原理解地点点头。

“二来，”堂本剛顿了顿。  
“我自己也有想过，”他的眼中淌过暖黄色的爱恋，“有没有这样一个人、那个人是不是光一呢。”  
“但此刻看来，这个回应是怎样的、过程又是如何，也就只是一个是或不是的答案而已。”井之原快彦望着剛那双漂亮的眼睛，里面全是坦荡的爱意，一如剛此刻直白温柔的话语：“它现在已经没有那么重要了，因为光一已经让我从那段过去中完全走出。”

“只不过…”堂本剛的声音里透出微不可察的哽咽，他噙着薄泪破出一个暖融的笑意看向也早已因为他的话无比动容的井之原。

“原来光一，早在那时就已经把我救赎。”  
“我恐怕只能比现在更加去爱他才行呢，”剛的语调突然调皮起来，但转瞬又认真无比，像是在说给不在身边的堂本光一：

“而我很愿意。”

61

“全体注意，入港准备。”

伴随着广播声洒落在甲板各处的，是夏威夷上午十一点整金灿灿的阳光。泷泽大副的嗓音也如日照般明亮清脆，又很和煦沉稳。  
紧接着 ，此起彼伏的应答声从甲板、轮机、事务三部传来。甲板部海员早已将美国国旗高高悬升在桅杆，主引擎的功率缓缓下降。各仪表表针反倾，液晶屏幕上各数值下落，白莺丸的船速逐渐慢了下来。

轮机的轰鸣比以往来得柔和，同拍打船身的海浪、鼓舞彩旗的飒飒海风以及滑翔而过的海鸟合鸣，奏出畅快的旋律。

科考船上的所有师生此刻正聚集在最高的第四甲板，望着轮廓愈来愈清晰的瓦胡岛。有的人举着摄像机，有人换上早已买好的SIM卡给家里人报起平安，还有的朝着过路不知来自哪里的船只上的人兴奋地挥手，互换上陆的喜悦。

增田兴奋得蹦了两下，被刚上来看乘客情况的泷泽看了个正着。故作严肃地低低提醒了一句“别跳”，增田贵久不好意思地哦了一声躲在今井翼身后，但很快死灰复燃，突然扯着今井的手腕指着远处激动地喊：

“哦哦哦引航船来了！”

众人顺着他的手指望去，一艘橙色的小船正在莹蓝的海面上划着白线朝白莺丸快速驶来，船身印着巨大斜体的“PILOT”。今井也是第一次经历远航靠岸，不自觉地朝着引航船招手。挥了半天得不到回应，只得尴尬地把手缩了回来。  
一旁的泷泽秀明不知已经看了多久，被他的反应逗得毫不掩饰地噗嗤一声笑出来：

“离得太远啦！”泷泽秀明抱起肚子。今井翼脸上发热，讪讪地瘪起嘴趁着泷泽不注意踩了他一脚。大副依旧笑着唉哟一声，摆着手道歉：

“好了不闹了，”泷泽眨眨眼，“剛老师让我告诉你，靠了岸你自己先和增田去转转。”  
“老师呢…”今井问完马上反应过来，“哦，先去光一さん那里了吗。”

泷泽点点头，今井翼提议不如大家一起去看望光一船长。大副拍拍他的头：“我们还是给剛老师和前辈一点独处的时间吧。” 

堂本剛反手“砰”地关上出租车车门，英语讲了句请去中心医院。司机似乎没想到刚从码头接上的人居然不朝着景点而是去岛上唯一的综合性医院，愣了一下才发动车子。  
剛靠在椅背揉了揉太阳穴，轻轻叹了口气，就听到后排的井之原快彦笑着打趣道：

“剛君诶，你、你跑得还挺快！”井之原快彦调节着呼吸，他方才跟在剛后面一路小跑，从白莺丸到出租车上，愣是一步未停。堂本剛啊了一声，赶忙道歉。

船甫一靠岸舷梯刚刚落下，早早就站在梯前等着的堂本剛就第一个向下奔去。拨开第两百加一个向他推荐观光tour的地导、谢绝了第三百加一个问他要不要吃冰淇淋的热心小贩，总算坐上了出租车。  
想到自己方才恐怕有些强硬的语气，堂本剛无奈地解释：“我不是讨厌夏威夷…”只是对于担忧着光一情形的剛来说，今天的夏威夷不免显得热情过头了。松下心神的剛忍不住打了个呵欠，井之原看了看表劝他：  
“还有挺远一段距离的，剛君要不先睡一会儿，你昨晚之后都没睡吧。”剛摇摇头，却没有休息的意思。

“光一一会儿如果看到你这么大的黑眼圈，会骂我的呀！”井之原捂着心口，故作害怕地说。   
“谢谢你小井。”堂本剛忍俊不禁。

中心医院啊…剛闭上眼睛。真没想到，自己还会故地重游，而且是要去见自己的恋人。

62

迎接剛和井之原快彦的，是一看到他们进门就招着手跑过来的松冈昌宏。还未寒暄，堂本剛被揽入一个有力热情的橙子味怀抱里，松冈一面拍着剛的后背一面恨铁不成钢地说着“怎么上次我没想起来呢？！”

井之原在一旁没眼看，扯着松冈的袖子解救快要被压扁的剛：“喂喂你干嘛啦，人家光一君的人你抱着不撒手干什么！”  
松冈这才哦对哦对地松开，不好意思地吸了吸鼻子，低头看着剛，脸上红红的激动难掩：

“剛君啊剛君，原来是你呀！”

这句话蕴含着太多深意，剛自己也笑了。松冈远比陌生夏威夷人体贴，很快地领着他们先往光一的病房去。没想到一出电梯还没往特别病房走，就被一个从走廊深处向外走的人拦住，抱在怀里的靛色病历板向外一掀，挡在松冈三人面前。

“慢着，带什么人来啦这是？”那人的语调活泼，透着古灵精怪。

对方是个小个子大夫，前发时尚地蓬成浅金色的卷，皮肤比普通人白皙细腻很多，剛看不出真实年龄。堂本剛看了一眼他的胸牌，上面印着“Miyake · 三宅”，结尾还有一个正在wink的小太阳。

“哎呀健你快让一让，他是家属、家属！”松冈着急地拍叫健的人的肩膀，“我和你说过的，光一的男朋友！”  
三宅健立刻哦~了一声，瞪圆乌亮的眼睛开始打量堂本剛。剛按下害羞，朝三宅健点点头做自我介绍。不过从三宅的表情中完全可以猜到，他似乎对自己单方面并不陌生了。

“我先带你去光一那里，”三宅体贴地走到剛的身侧，接着转身朝向井之原和松冈，“你们俩就先等等吧，病房可受不了一下子进三个Alpha。”  
“楼下餐厅刚开餐，”三宅健又嘱咐，松丿二人现下确实感到饿了，“剛君还没吃饭吧，让他们去买嘛，当然还有我的。”

说完，头也不回地领着剛向里走，留下两个高个儿在原地面面相觑。

“光一君没什么大碍，”三宅把化验单和手术报告递给剛看，“额头和手臂都是外伤，已经缝合好了。Alpha的自愈能力也比较强，没有感染的话很快就会康复。”堂本剛听着三宅的复述，点着头边看文件上那些他不太明白的术语。

“不过——”三宅拖长语调将病历又翻了一页，语气严肃起来，“他的作息太差，整个身体都处于一种过劳的状态，饭恐怕也没好好吃吧。”他说着，看向剛朝他核实，得到堂本剛自责的点头。

“外伤、休息不足，再加上信息素的波动，这一段时间光一可能更多时间会在睡觉，”此时他们已经站到病房门口，三宅向里面望了一眼果不其然，“啊，又睡着啦。”

三宅看着剛望向光一的缱绻眼神，想了想又开口：“我们在给光一化验的时候发现，他接收到的那个孩子的信息素远远比我们想象得要少。”

“相反的，他的其他一些激素水平却高得厉害，尤其是和抑制发情有关的那几种。”  
“这说明，”三宅意味深长地看向剛，“他在主动抵抗发情反应，和生理本能在作战。”

堂本剛眼眶发热，再次想到Jackson说是光一自己撞向灶台的。三宅健递给他一张面巾纸：“光一君很爱哦，剛君。”  
剛忍住眼里的泪水，抖着嘴唇问道：“我可以…进去看看他吗？”

三宅和煦地笑了，“当然可以！”他为剛拉开门，“没准剛君的亲亲会让光一更快醒过来呢！”说着，给了堂本剛一个灿烂得不得了的wink，和他胸前的工牌如出一辙。  
剛终于脸红起来，朝三宅道谢。

将堂本剛送进去，三宅健又在门外插着口袋站了一会儿。他看见剛慢慢拉过椅子在光一的床边坐下，背靠柔软的午后日光，整个人被织上了一圈茸茸的金晕。

剛缓缓握住光一的右手，牵在唇边吻了吻他的手背，动作虔诚又深情。接着，他小心翼翼地凑过去吻向光一受伤的额头，似乎在试图抚平那里的伤痕。  
“hu~爱情呀。”三宅咂咂嘴，欣慰地准备离开，一回头就看到松冈和井之原站在他身后不远处，张着嘴也在往病房里看。

三宅主任疾步走过去用病历板一人给了一下：“不是让你们去餐厅别凑热闹的？”  
井之原小小的眼睛里泪蒙蒙的，一手挎着松冈的肩膀，另一手把热腾腾的塑料饭盒递到三宅健手中，视线一寸不移开屋里的剛和光一。三宅好笑着无语，行吧行吧。

“哦哦哦！！！”就在这时，松冈突然激动地拍了拍井之原的手，“光一醒了！算好的吧这小子？？”

三宅打开饭盒塞了块炸鸡在嘴里，唔唔噜噜地说着这不是很明显吗。

“亲了亲了！”井之原快彦又拍回松冈昌宏，眼睛最大限度地睁开，“亲上了！”   
“哪儿呢哪儿呢，给我看看给我看看！”三宅急忙转过身扒拉他俩，只可惜身高不足，只得在两个比他高出不少的人身后跳起脚来。

病房里，躺在床上的人正咧着一口白牙，翘着俊俏的眼尾目不转睛地看着坐在他身畔的人。光一伸出手，剛主动将脸颊贴了过去，又亲了亲他的掌心。

堂本光一笑得更灿烂了。

“いいなぁ——恋爱——”

身上贴着井之原、后背挂着三宅和他的饭盒的松冈昌宏抽了抽鼻子，使劲地眨巴着红彤彤的大眼睛，做出了一句言简意赅的总结。

恋爱，自然是再好不过的。

63

好事似乎总多磨。  
自从病房里两个人见了一面之后，接下来的将近一周中剛和光一都没有再碰面。海洋学会开始了，堂本剛被大大小小的workshop和报告纠缠，几次能抽出空去医院找光一的时间里，堂本光一倒真的都在睡觉。

堂本光一也郁闷得不行，好几次他睁开眼睛都是手下坐在一旁。就像是为了报复自己太过明显的失望和哀怨表情，这群他治不了的后辈总会“体贴”地补上一句：

“您醒啦光一前辈，剛老师刚走不久。”

胆子更大一点，诸如泷泽和福田会再补一句：

“看您在睡觉，剛老师亲了亲您就走了。”

堂本光一：？！？！？！

终于在无数次和剛的错过后，光一毅然决定出院。尽管比预期出院时间提前了几天，可各项指标都恢复得出奇的好，或许真的是剛的亲吻助力。  
在前台办出院手续时，堂本光一碰上了三宅。看着光一一脸的不愿在医院里多待一秒的表情，三宅走过去用手肘碰了碰光一胳膊坏笑着揶揄：

“再多呆两天也没关系呀，干什么这么着急。”  
光一白了他一眼，甚至怀疑起是不是三宅给他吃了什么易困的药：“不用。”

临出门时又被三宅叫住：“别玩得太过火，还得注意着剛君的身体呢！”光一脸上发热，脚底打滑，差点扑倒在大门前，一直到回到船上脸上还是烧烧的。

他又不是光在想那些事好不好，光一踢着白细的沙子，在海滩边来回踱步。光一从今井那里知道，今天是学会的最后一天，剛会从承办酒店回到白莺丸上。

他要在第一时间见到剛，为的是五年前的事。

松冈和井之原当然和光一讲了事情的来龙去脉。堂本光一听后的第一反应——

“骗人的吧？！”光一依着白色靠枕在床头，像个在听别人的故事的失忆老头子。  
救人…他确实是救过，好像也确实是在夏威夷。可那个人居然是剛吗？

“就是你！”井之原恨不得敲敲光一的脑壳，“你那时不是刚拿了小型船舶驾驶证吗？”  
“去开船兜风，结果没出去很久就给我们打电话，说发现一个重伤的人。”

“结果就是因为要把剛快点送回岸边开得飞快…”  
“执照很快又被吊销了！”松冈昌宏抢白道，好似还很可惜地摊了摊手。

“哦！是有这么回事！”光一这才一副恍然大悟的样子，也解释了他为什么对救人这一段记得不那么清晰——因为他很快就被后续的执照吊销和巨额罚单搞得一个头两个大。

“可真的是剛吗…？”光一喃喃自语，弄得松冈和井之原气结：肇事者不承认比较常见，原来做好事的也不轻易承认。  
直到三宅健从医院档案库调出来剛当年的救援档案，看到“第一发现人”那里赫然是自己签下的大名，堂本光一才勉为其难地接受了这个事实。

一阵沙沙的细微脚步声打断了光一的思绪，堂本光一回头看去，就是他心心念念的剛站在不远处，朝他柔软地笑着。  
光一心底泛起涟漪，觉得再不会有比剛更衬得上蓝天和沙滩的人，朝着他走去。

大概是没想到自己会察觉，堂本剛微微瞪大好看的眼睛吐了下舌头：

“啊，被听见了…还想吓唬吓唬光一呢。”

他小臂上挎着藏蓝色的休闲正装外套拿着个鼓囊囊的深色手包，另一只手里攥着一个瘪瘪的棒冰壳，大概是天气太热。  
剛显然还为了学会整理了一番，平日软软的刘海被利落地用发蜡向后抓去，露出光洁漂亮的额头。可腮边的鬓角还是毛茸茸的，于是俊朗里又透出可爱来。

还有若有若无的甜香随着光一靠近钻进鼻腔撩动着他的神经。堂本光一随之神思翩然，搂住剛的后背，看向他亮晶晶的眼眸，一时间突然不知道该说些什么。

但他又确实有太多想告诉剛的事，于是又都一股脑地、不择重点地讲了出来。

“我太想见剛了，于是就提前出院了。”  
“医院的饭好难吃啊，Tsuyo。”

堂本剛fufu地笑了出来。他的光一怎么能这么可爱。

“三宅还不让我打游戏，我想睡觉的时候MABO和小井又来闹我。”光一有点委屈，发现剛听到松冈和井之原的名字时愣了一下，犹豫了一会儿终于继续说。

“松冈和小井跟我说了…当年的事，健也给我看了档案。”  
“可我，”光一打量剛的神色，“我真的记不太清，不知道那是剛。”

堂本剛听到这里笑意更盛，眼里的温柔也更浓。

“我这几天还总是做一个很奇怪的梦，梦到我在一艘停在海面的快艇上，”光一一边回忆一边描述，“然后剛就会从水下钻出来。”

“钻出来？”剛觉得光一用的这个词太奇怪。  
“对，”光一点点头，“我想扶你上来可你怎么也不肯，结果甩出一条花纹好看的鱼尾又游走了，我怎么也叫不回来。”  
“还总是溅我一身水。”剛这下听懂了，原来在光一的梦里，他成了一条人鱼。

堂本剛朝光一怀里拱了拱，仰着脸问光一：“那么我在光一的梦里是什么样子呢？”

“剛的头发比现在要长，”光一卷着剛棕色的发尾正要继续说，突然被脑海中闪过的念头惊得语塞起来——  
他豁然发现，不仅仅是他梦里的剛，他对五年前那个自己救上来的人的仅有的几块记忆拼图也是一模一样的？

堂本光一不由声音发颤，不自觉开始描述起五年前那个他从水里拽上自己小船的人，：

“脖子上戴着紫红色绳子串着的银色吊牌，手腕上也有好几种颜色的彩绳。”堂本剛静静地听，只是把脸埋在光一的手臂，瓮瓮地问还有吗，听不出情绪。

光一老老实实地继续回想。

“其他的我不敢确定，但是有一点我记得很清楚，”光一当时想着给那个落水者最大的尊重，没有仔细去看他因为重伤变得苍白的五官，“是桃红色的刘海。”

“很好看的桃红色。”光一笃定地说。

终于，剛抬起头来直直地盯着光一。眼泪争先恐后地夺眶而出，汩汩不断地淌下，挂在下巴、砸在领口。堂本光一登时手足无措，一边说着怎么哭了去蹭剛的泪水，另一手着急地去掏口袋里的手帕。

剛抽着红润的鼻头摆摆手从口袋里掏出手机，一语不发地在光一面前搜索起什么来。颗颗泪珠落在屏幕上被剛不在意地揩去，直到剛将一个打开的网络界面递到光一的面前。

那是一个，许久没有被更新的博客主页，最新的博文停在五年前。  
这个不怎么勤奋的博主的ID叫作244-Endlicheri，头像是一条光一叫不出名字的…大鱼。

光一疑惑地看了剛一眼，接着向下翻去，一张剛的自拍跃了上来。

照片里的剛搞怪地眯起眼睛，对着镜头比了个V字。他涂着各色不一的鲜艳指彩，手腕上缠了一圈缤纷的彩绳，胸前的银色吊牌反着耀眼的光。

最重要的是，剛的桃红色刘海俏丽地弯着一个弧度，像雀跃的海浪。

光一看到这里，怎会还有任何不明白。

“真的是…你吗，剛？”  
光一接着快速向下翻去，将剛过去的所有照片都扫了一遍。有两侧发尾不对称的剛和朋友一起好像在街头唱歌，也有挂着多色兜帽戴着墨镜的剛在钓鱼，还有蓄着短须头发湿漉漉、套着深蓝色背心的剛在绿茵场上踢足球。

每一种都是他没有见过的剛。  
可每一种又都色彩缤纷、光芒耀眼，让堂本光一舍不得移开目光。

“是我，光一。”剛紧贴着光一的额头，“你救下的是我。”

“是你救了我，光一。”

堂本光一不再怀疑，只还有些被命运感砸中的不可思议，目不转瞬地看着怀里的剛。  
剛收敛起那些个性张扬的色彩，可现在的他依旧能牵动光一所有的爱意。

光一疼惜地抚摩着剛圆圆的脸颊：“如果我能再早点发现…”  
堂本剛吻着他的嘴唇温柔地止住他的话语：“都过去了光一，无论是当时还是现在，你都救赎了我。”

“我好爱你。”剛闭起眼睛，环上光一的脖子。

亲吻如约而至、湿润滚烫。似乎快要迸出炽烈的火花，燎得堂本剛和堂本光一激动得发抖。光一比往日更加强硬、霸道，剛也比以往回应得更加主动、热切。

他们的手指紧扣，缠扭在一起，彼此的脉搏也紧贴在一起共振鼓动。  
他们的嘴唇彼此招引，恍如在互相试探；他们的舌尖彼此勾绕，又如同在互相期待、互相允诺。  
彼此紧抱的力度似乎还不足够，一种更为强烈、更为焦躁的念头燃烧在两人的身体里。

“光一、光一…”  
剛从快要溺死他的亲吻中脱出，甜甜地在他的恋人耳边喘息了一会儿，迷蒙着眼神糯糯地叫起光一的名字。

他在邀请光一——他很早就邀请了。

堂本光一也早就呼吸粗重，更被剛的那种叫法弄得腿间发紧。他沉默地拽起剛的手腕，几乎用着最快的速度朝泊在不远处的白莺丸走去。

64

堂本剛登过白莺丸多次，却没有哪一次让他像今天这样觉得他的舷梯这么高、走廊这么长。等他被堂本光一扑着倒在床上时，恐怕过了快要有一个世纪。

“快点光一，干我。”剛凑在光一的耳边低语，只觉得心口快要被难耐的欲火烧出一个窟窿，只有光一才能将他填满。

堂本光一啧了一声抬手脱掉自己的T恤，又掀起剛的衣摆拍拍他的后背，剛顺意地抬起腰让光一将他的白色底衫扯下。  
堂本剛的身上还带着少许薄汗，光一的房间空调有些凉，乍一接触到冷空气的嫩白肉体骤然蒙起一层细小的鸡皮疙瘩，胸前两颗深色的乳粒也变得坚硬挺立起来。

一系列变化当然逃不过光一的眼睛，他眯起眼眸目光有些危险，近乎痴迷地望着剛的身体。剛在船上总是夜间工作，所以没有被晒得很黑。只有很浅的晒痕在他脖子以下画了一圈，估计是这几天在夏威夷才弄出来的。  
剛胸前两团莹白的软肉微微隆起，弧度近乎色情。光一突然回忆起第一次在公共淋浴间，自己一瞥而过剛的裸体，可怜又诱惑。现如今已经坦白地属于自己，任凭他采撷。

剛被一语不发的光一盯得有些发毛——仿佛世界上什么最美味的东西倾在了自己的身上，而光一正在用眼神一点点将它舔掉。  
剛的直觉没错，他身上确实有最美味的东西，而且那东西就是他身体本身。

“你别…光看啊。”剛嗫嚅着，抬起膝盖蹭了蹭跨坐在他身上的光一，小动物一样湿润地眼神不满地望了他一眼。  
堂本光一感觉五脏被人狠狠拧了一把，猛地低头啄上剛俏挺的乳尖，痛得堂本剛扬声叫出来，求救似的环住光一的脖子。光一顺势嘬得更加用力，很快，乳尖因为不遗余力的撕咬变得微肿，挂起淫靡艳丽的光泽。

光一放过一边，未等剛片刻喘息，又在另一侧故技重施。  
剛痛极了，他想求光一停下，可偶尔舌尖的刮蹭又会带来灭顶的快感，击得剛头晕目眩、欲仙欲死，一种难以言喻的羞耻声音从剛的喉咙间不自觉地透出，像是难耐地呻吟，又好像舒服地抽泣。

“唔…嗯！啊…不、不要！”  
“光、光一！光一！”

剛被自己可以称得上是淫乱的声音弄得羞耻至极，想要换成叫光一的名字来掩耳盗铃，却仿佛被堂本光一看透，在他以为得逞的时候大力用舌头舔上他胸口的敏感点，又毫无怜悯地摩挲起他背后的性感带。堂本剛怎么可能招架得住，败给最原始的快感扣着光一的脖子，有些不甘心地、绵长地嗯嗯地哼起来。

“Tsuyo,别压着声音。”堂本光一沉声引诱，又像是命令。舌尖绕着他红润的乳头画起小圈，堂本剛又舒服又难捱，只能不住地挺动着胸前迎合着光一的唇舌，手指空洞地在光一发间胡乱地画着圈，扬声浪叫出来。

“光一、光啊啊——”

堂本光一心满意足，奖励一般给了剛一个透不过气的吻，过了好久才松开他，听着他急促甜腻的喘息。  
“别这么欺负我啊光一…”剛的眼角因为情欲变成娇俏的水红色，吞咽着涎水，软着手指打了堂本光一一下。

堂本剛的裤子和内裤早已不知道什么时候被光一扯下，肿胀的阴茎高高翘在空气中，头部已经因为前戏渗出不少黏腻的滑液。  
光一此刻比剛多一条内裤，只是早已被勃发的性器挑起个可怖的弧度。

剛下拉掉那条黑色的遮蔽，紫红的头部倏地被释放打到了剛的手腕，硕大的阴茎狰狞地挺立在深色的毛发间。  
堂本剛不自觉吞了吞口水，光一看着他促狭地笑了：

“怎么，不是都见过面了吗，剛还帮我…”  
“别说出来！”

剛喝住他明目张胆的性骚扰，，“那和…现在，可不是一回事。” 堂本剛目光闪烁着脆弱的羞怯，看得光一恨不得立刻将他翻过去狠狠地操进去。但他还是耐下性子直起身：

“我去找找能润滑的东西。”光一说着就要翻身下床，却被剛抬腿拦下，有些不自在地说， “我、我包里有。”

剛说完移开目光，不敢对上光一的眼睛，但明显地感觉到光一投在自己身上的视线更加热切了。

堂本光一轻而易举地在剛鼓鼓的手包里找到了一小瓶润滑，还有一盒安全套，毫无疑问是今天刚买的。光一压抑着就要喷薄而出的情欲，想象着剛带着怎样羞涩的表情在货架边挑选、又是怎样在售货员的注视下脸红地结账的样子。他近乎自虐地缓慢地将滑腻的东西挤在手心、涂抹在手指上。

光一自己都没发觉，颈侧正缓缓地升温，鼻腔和眼眶都变得灼热起来。 他将浑身已经变得粉红的剛翻过来让他跪爬好，攀上他肉感的后背从后面抱住，贴着他的耳廓低低地说：  
  
“Tsuyoshi,到现在恐怕你就算说不我也停不下来。”

剛感觉到身后有几根湿漉漉的东西正在靠近他最难以启齿的部位，他偏头吻着光一：

“为什么要说不呢？”

“早在上次在光一这里，甚至更早，我就想属于光一。”

话音落下的瞬间，猛地两根手指就捅进后穴，猝不及防得剛险些没有撑稳跌在床上。堂本光一赶忙捞住他，不带一丝犹豫抽送起手指来。剛根本没有余裕去想光一是将他的手指插进了自己哪里，光是想到光一那骨节分明的手在自己体内，堂本剛就已经浑身发烫，不自觉地内部绞紧起来。

光一被他吸得销魂，看着自己的手指在剛的身后进出偶尔带出湿红的软肉，一股热血同时涌向他的下腹，变得更加口干舌燥。剛浑身轻抖，只觉得快要被光一的手指操得软成一滩水。堂本光一又添了一根手指，向着更为深处的地方探入，剛竟然随着他进出的动作缓缓耸动起腰腹，浪荡地呻吟起来。

“光一、还要…再深点！”

堂本光一粗暴地立起手指，掠过一处时剛呻吟的调子猛地拔高，床单上也落下几滴浓稠的白液。他再次朝着那里猛地划过勾起指节，剛几乎失了理智，对着光一的床单上下挺动模拟起性交的动作，又在几次猛烈的抽插中用力地射了出来。

剛软下脚踝和膝盖，重重跌在光一的床上，方才射出来的东西蹭了一身。堂本光一凑过去爱怜地吻了吻他的后背，舔掉他身上润润的汗，舒服得堂本剛眯起眼睛。

可短暂的快感过去，后续更为莫大的空虚更快膨胀在他体内，剛还是空虚极了，每一个细胞都在叫着还不够，还要更多、更硬、更热的东西填塞进来。

“光一，我想要你。”

剛调转过身，面朝着光一张开线条利落的腿，一只脚缓缓挂在他的肩上。堂本光一的眼睛已经因为欲色变得颜色极深，他重重地吸了一口气，似乎在克制就要冲破理智囚牢的原始冲动。他原本还想温柔一些，可现在看来根本不可能。剛根本不知道自己的魅力有多大，居然还敢说这种话撩拨自己。堂本光一趴下身和剛唇舌痴缠了一阵，准备拆那盒安全套。没想到剛勾着脚踝蹭了蹭他的肩胛阻止：

“直接进来，我想要最直接地感受光一。”

话音刚落剛就感受到腿下光一的肌肉倏然绷紧，几条冷色的青筋遒劲地爬上他的脖子。脚踝被光一用力地握住，光一正用一种锋利的眼神盯着自己，像是锁定目标的猎豹，又如同伺机而动的蛇。

下一秒，他就被堂本光一的阴茎用力地贯穿了。

突如其来的撞击痛得剛头晕眼花，Alpha的生殖腔退化，身体构造必然不适合被进入。光一的尺寸对于剛来说还是太大了。  
堂本剛想过应该是会很疼的，可没有想过这股疼痛会如此冲击，从外部追进体内，让他浑身软掉无处可逃。他本能地向上躲着，排斥地收缩起穴口想将光一挤出，殊不知这样反倒事与愿违。

光一盯着剛瑟缩的后穴，那鲜红的紧致缠着自己的柱身，柔软的壁肉裹着前端，舒服得他又往里顶了顶。剛想试着前后动动可发现根本痛得没有力气，光一的巨大死死地契在他身体里，似乎要用性器将他钉在这张床上。

堂本剛难耐地蜷起脚趾，鼻翼极速抖动，大张着嘴剧烈地呼吸着。他感觉自己的那里似乎一跳一跳，不知是光一的脉搏，还是自己的。

“剛好棒，全都进去了。”光一安抚地亲了亲他湿润的眼睛。

既然不适合被进入，Alpha的身体也理所当然的更为敏感。快感很快伴着疼痛到来，甚至逐渐从尾椎扩散，以一种诡异的酥麻逐渐填充着堂本剛，让他浑身上下小幅颤抖起来。

剛的理智开始被这股奇妙独特的感觉蚕食，嗓子里挤出一句很细的哀求：“光一，动一动……”他说着主动收紧起后面，想着那天含弄光一让他舒服的频率，努力地勾引他。

“剛，放松点…你这样我忍不住。”堂本光一倒吸了一口气，差点就射了。 

“你动一动啊…！呃嗯——”堂本光一没等他说完，立时把着他的胯骨，另一只手按着他细瘦得过分的脚踝在他身体里冲撞起来。

剛的里面太热太紧，含着他不放。他既怕把他弄疼，又被他绞得恨不得用自己最快的速度里外地抽插。没过太久，疼痛已经完全被结结实实的快感代替，剛忍不住地催促光一，再快一点、再更快一点。

“剛...是这样吗？舒服吗？ ”

堂本剛头向后仰着，艰难地点了点头。用更为催情的呻吟替代回答，听得堂本光一再次掰开他的膝弯操干起来。

光一终于完全从担忧中解放出来，扛着剛的腿大开大合，并随着下体的动作俯下身来吻他。剛动情地回应，手在光一后背毫无章法地抚摩，却出其不意地撩拨得光一更加血脉贲张，愈加用力地在剛高热的体内冲刺，将自己的性器送到更深的地方。  
他探寻着方才那个位置，变换着角度研磨起那个点。剛被这样直截了当的快感折磨得终于地哭叫出来，后穴猛烈地收缩吞吐，软嫩的肠壁紧紧裹着光一的东西，整个人不住地震颤，迎着光一的动作承接着他一波波豪迈的撞击。

剛感觉到光一的冲刺越来越快，掐着自己腰的手也越来越用力，知道他就快到了。

“射、射进来，”剛艰难地吐字，“让我从里到外都沾上光一的东西。”

话音甫落的瞬间，堂本剛感到光一周身涌升起一股凛冽的气蕴，打在自己的肌肤上冰冷得可怕。可与光一肌肤紧贴的地方却火烫异常，身体里那根东西似乎也变得更加火热巨大，抽送也因此不得不变得缓慢起来。  
那股气息随后演化成一种冲鼻的味道，逐渐向外扩散。但那味道非但没有变淡，反而随着光一在剛身上一起一伏的动作愈加猛烈浓重，呛得剛从鼻腔到肺里全都变得冰凉冰凉的，尽是浓到几乎苦涩的薄荷味，仿佛是想将堂本剛从内到外用这股气息包裹起来。

堂本剛猛然意识到，光一发情了。  
同上次一样，光一因为同样是Alpha的自己发情了。

只是这一次，剛清清楚楚地感受到了光一发情的过程，感受到他的Alpha对他凶猛蛮横的占有欲。  
那么真实、那么强硬、那么炽烈。

堂本剛的心突然涌起一阵温热，如同变成一只饱含热泪的眼睛。他贪婪地大口呼吸，想要将自己爱人的味道全数接收，想要被这股味道掌控，凉凉的鼻头主动贴向光一的侧颈，煽情地磨蹭着。

他不知道Omega被Alpha标记时会有怎样的感觉。他只知道身为一个Alpha，此刻他正清醒地想要被另外一个Alpha拥有。  
他想要被堂本光一拥有。

更重要的是，这种感觉不掺杂一丁点性别带来的一时冲动，而是完完整整地来源于他对光一纯粹的爱。

不是爱可以超越性别，而是性别从来就不该被算作一种阻碍。

“光一，占有我、标记我。”  
“我是你的Alpha。”

剛说着努力坐起来，够到光一的颈侧，朝着薄荷味道最浓的地方印下一个重重的亲吻。 这只是一个象征性的动作，却包含着太多深刻的含义。

Alpha标记不了Alpha，可剛与光一却不会在意，更不会因为这一点背离彼此。他们早已拥有超越性别能赋予的更加牢靠的羁绊——被世人称为爱。

发情的Alpha最敏感的部位被最爱的人以这种方式触碰，光一心下动容，只觉得浑身冰凉的信息素不住地从他的腺体向外窜，更加大刀阔斧地冲撞。

光一就着插入的状态又将剛翻转过来，注视着他优美的后颈。那上面似乎有一道浅白色的疤痕，已经随着时间变得不那么明显了。堂本光一张嘴朝着那里咬下，剛被刺得重重地一抖。紧接着，方才那股凛冽的冰凉感觉似乎也钻进了剛每一个毛孔，侵入四肢百骸，又随着血液的流动撩动了他每一个细胞。

如同刀片在剐蹭、如钳子在猛铰，如钢针在刺透。 堂本剛难受极了，但奇妙的是，那些突兀地痛感逐渐被一阵让人放松的宣暖替代，剛觉得不可思议。

他浑身酥软，只觉得后颈也热热地舒服，不自觉地软绵绵地哼出声来，后穴也跟着缩紧。光一被他含得舒爽得头皮发麻，动作愈加狠厉。粗粝的性器每每抽出又撞回，带出的润滑被打成细密的沫子堆在剛的臀缝。剛的臀瓣上也被掐出鲜红的指印，一道一道又可怕又色情。 

又是一阵急速剧烈的冲刺后，光一终于也射了出来。

剛感受着持续的射精打在体内，眼皮不知怎的突然变得沉重，朦朦胧胧里闻到一股海的味道。那味道再熟悉不过，却不再让自己感到排斥。

堂本剛缓缓地闭上眼睛，感受着那股味道。

它透亮清爽，让人心旷神怡。  
仿佛自己正沐着溶金色的阳光躺在沙滩边，宜和的海风吹拂在面颊，比光一的吻还要温柔。

哦不，怎么会有东西比光一的吻温柔。

“剛…你感觉到了吗？”堂本剛听到光一有些颤抖的声音透过他的胸腔从背后传来，像是压抑着巨大的惊喜和兴奋。

剛被光一侧着身体抱在怀里，只觉得身体软极了，却不是疲惫，像刚刚泡过温泉后那种让人餍足的放松。

“剛好香。”堂本光一动情地蹭着剛白皙的脖颈，留下密密麻麻的浅吻。

“感觉到了。”剛喃喃自语，温热的眼泪缓缓地从他眼角滑落，隐进光一舒服的枕头。

“我还又一次感觉到了光一。”

堂本剛并不是第一次经历这种感觉。很久以前还有一次，也是在夏威夷。

他被人从海上捡起，后颈痛得厉害，眼睛也睁不开。更加过分地是，他觉得周围总萦着一股纠缠的味道，冰凉得呛人。就是在这股味道之后，他浑身每一寸肌肉都疼了。

但这并不是结束。

剛当年并不是因为这股痛感而没有失去意识，而是因为疼痛过去后留在身体里的宣暖。是这股暖意仿佛在告诉他自己已经获救了，支持他从孤独的绝望中挣脱出，被安心和踏实保护。

早在这么久，他就确确实实地感受到光一的信息素在他身体里流动过。

堂本剛面向堂本光一，抱着他的后背仰脸凝视着光一的脸，一语不发。  
可爱恋这种东西，即便止于口也会从身体其他各个地方满溢出来，譬如手指、譬如眼睛。

“谢谢你，光一。”

剛的眼泪，随着他一字一句落下的话语坠落下来，又被光一埋在胸口。剛感到光一紧贴着他的后颈深深地呼吸，伴着数不尽的缱绻的吻。 

他还听到光一坚定的爱语。

他说，“剛，我爱你。”

他还说，“我的Tsuyoshi，我永远属于你。”

65

剛是被白莺丸上准时响起的早餐铃声吵醒的，睁开眼睛动了动身体，欢|爱过后的酸软感让他小声哎哟了一声。   
昨晚当然没有这么简单结束，发|情的Alpha岂会有这么好打发。

堂本剛伸头看看表，不知道光一的早餐有没有画勾。要是太久没下去被人来敲门岂不是有点尴尬。  
剛伸出手指刮了刮光一的秀挺的鼻梁：“醒醒啦。”

睡着的人没有一丁点反应，堂本剛看着堂本光一的睡脸觉得好笑——  
一向对时间要求很严格的船长大人竟然就在自己眼前窝着赖床，唇周居然还有一圈小偷一样的胡茬。

堂本剛顽皮地闪了闪水亮的眼睛，在被窝里一点点向下蹭了蹭凑到光一赤裸的胸口，伸出软软的舌尖在上面画起圈来。

“喂喂——”

很快就被人拎着脸肉教训，又被按着后脑勺交换了个绵长的早安吻。正当剛躺在光一身边小口倒气时，屋内的广播突然响了，吓了两人一跳：

“各研究员请注意，今天开始可以陆续办理下船手续，相关人员请至事务部。”  
“下船时请上交房间钥匙和姓名牌，谢谢。”

堂本剛“嗨嗨——”了两声，对着广播做起回应。堂本光一却不知道被戳了哪个点，突然支起手臂翻身死死搂住旁边的人，像是要死死守护住自己最心爱东西的小男孩，还不满地哼唧了起来。

“不许。”

剛被他逗得直笑，安抚地伸出胳膊揉了揉光一柔软的头发：“fufufu…怎么啦？不许什么呀？”

“不许Tsuyoshi下船。”光一才起的嗓音低沉又性感，轰得堂本剛脸热，就是说出的话实在不像个大人。

堂本光一知道堂本剛回执上写的是直接从夏威夷回日本，这样一分别又得将近一个月才能见面，更何况——

“对了，Tsuyo电话给我。”他没有堂本剛的手机号。

堂本光一够到床头的手机递给堂本剛，让他把手机号输进去。  
剛一边呼呼地笑，一边快速地打了一串数字。

“地址，地址也要。”地址自然也是没有的。

光一戳戳剛肉肉的手臂，又点点通讯簿上地址那一栏。  
“行、行——”堂本剛拿他没辙，举着手机又开始费劲地打自己家的地址。

堂本光一搂着他认真看着他打了一会儿，突然翻身下床，赤裸着身子跑到书桌前打开抽屉，拿了个什么亮亮的东西。剛“唔？”了一声，等光一再回到床上时才看清光一手里是一把钥匙。

“剛，这是我家的钥匙。”  
堂本光一将那枚银色的东西放在剛的掌心，十分认真地合上剛的手指，“等我回去我们就住到一起，好不好？”

“现在，先给Tsuyoshi保管。”堂本光一笑容灿烂，黑曜色的瞳仁亮得让人心动。

堂本剛紧了紧手指，心头也仿佛被那些光滑的齿棱磨得微痒。他感到喉咙和眼眶有什么东西热热的，却佯装不屑地动了动鼻头上挑了光一一眼，钥匙却攥得紧紧的：

“我考虑考虑啊——”

堂本光一急了，Tsuyo长Tsuyo短的在剛的耳边蘑菇：该干的都该干了怎么还要考虑呢？

“得是六本木地段特别豪华的大房子才行。”堂本剛伸出两手，比划了一下，“这——么大！”

堂本光一噗嗤一声笑了，抱着剛重新倒回床上，拱着剛的脖颈喷洒着湿乎乎的呼吸，说自己刚好就住在六本木。似乎是怕剛不相信，他又细细碎碎地嘟囔起他家附近的警察署，他家里没什么烟火气的客厅装潢，他中意极了的灯光音乐浴室，还有他的吉娃娃Pan。

堂本剛靠着光一的胸膛耐心地听着，堂本光一已经不知道怎么又从Pan说到了他的亲友兼邻居，一个会误食狗粮的大个子。  
光一也不明白自己哪来的这么多话，也许爱一个人就是这样，想要告诉他的事、想要他看一看的东西总是那么多，想要所有与自己有关的美好都同他分享。

光一说到一半，似乎想到了什么，突然拍了拍剛坐了起来：

“剛，剛！干脆结婚吧我们！”光一瞪大黑白分明的眼睛，仿佛下一秒就要带剛去公证处，说着拉起剛的手腕要下床。

“呐Tsuyo，我们去结婚！”  
“诶诶——？！”堂本剛大呼，这也是一点也不突然。

剛以为他在开玩笑，没想到他已经跑到衣柜边换起了衣服，还特意找出了一件笔挺的衬衫，一边系扣子一边特别认真地说：“正好在夏威夷，呐？”

此刻，堂本光一连领带都已经打好，看堂本剛还在床边慢慢吞吞。于是牵着他的手腕 就要往外走。  
堂本剛向后抽着手让他冷静一点：“诶诶，光一你等一下！”

堂本光一着急结婚，一秒都等不得。  
堂本剛终于急了。

“堂本光一，裤子！你裤子还有我裤子！”

66

九月七日，火奴鲁鲁港。

一艘雪白的巨轮泊在这个四面环水的港口，乌黑色的刀锋形船头下方，刷着巨大的“白莺丸”三个字。  
轮机滚滚轰鸣，青烟袅袅直升，这艘船就要出港了。

远远看去，二十几名衣着鲜亮的人正聚集在第二甲板，他们面前还站着几个穿着白色制服的海员。

那是开船前的集合。

辰巳雄大拿着乘船人员名册站在福田悠太旁边，对着少了一大半、还基本都是陌生名字的名单寂寞地叹了口气：  
“连Takki前辈都轮班了，为什么我还是不能下船啊。”

比海员更难过的，是刚刚享受过夏威夷风情就要“二进宫”面对单调的饮食、摇晃的床铺的年轻学生，比如增田贵久。  
他穿着刚买的花衬衫花短裤花人字拖，似乎想将夏威夷的快乐持续到最后一刻。瘪着嘴站在一群不认识的学生之间，靠在身旁又晒黑了一个色号的今井翼身上：

“呜呜呜Tsubasa，还好有你陪我。”  
今井翼体贴地拍了拍他的头，说其实我也不想。

这时，一阵清脆的皮鞋声从不远处的悬梯传来。堂本光一从第三甲板下来，缓缓走到等待开船仪式的人群面前，锐利的目光从帽檐下射出将众人扫了一圈。

“诶，前辈的脸色怎么这么差啊？”辰巳悄声，拿着笔捅了捅福田。   
“剛老师都下船了，前辈能——”福田正要继续讲，就被堂本光一一个眼刀剜过，闭上了嘴。  
这有些严厉的态度并不仅仅是因为他此刻的多嘴，还有些…别的。

“堂本光一，裤子！”  
“你裤子还有我裤子！”

堂本剛一边喊一边挣脱着堂本光一的手，就要跑到走廊上时前面的人突然站住，害得他一头撞在了光一的后背。  
剛揉着鼻子往后退了两步，还以为光一的智商终于回来了、清醒了，没想到福田三管轮正嘴巴张成个“o”字站在两人面前，还是“Oh my god”的“o”。

三管轮一脸惊吓，仿佛撞见了什么不该撞见的东西…也确实是不该撞见的东西，连忙捂着眼睛一个标准的向后转，踏着正步走了回去。

“报告船长，我什么也没看见！”

不堪回首的记忆在福田脑海中滚过，他痛心疾首地敲了敲自己的脑门，跟辰巳说总之你懂我懂大家都懂。  
辰巳被他说得一头雾水，翻到名单末尾，支支吾吾地哦了一声，大概还是不懂。

“人都齐了吗？”堂本光一走到辰巳身边要结果名册，辰巳一边递给他一边回答：“还差…”

“啊来了！”辰巳说着，往舷梯口指了指。  
光一顺着他的手望去，一个身形小小的人正缓缓朝他走来。

那人挎着个背包，深棕色的头发打着些卷，软软地遮住额头。一如堂本光一初见他的样子。

他身披耀眼的阳光，与高天白云相称极了。  
他从海风间走过，每一步都那样沉稳，每一个脚印都踏在了光一的心上。

他将海风的味道带到了所有人面前。

增田贵久愣愣地看着上来的人，拽了拽今井翼的袖子：“呜呜呜我又想唱歌了。”

堂本光一不可置信地看着他走到自己的面前，还煞有介事地对着他点了点头：“不好意思船长先生，手续上费了点时间。”

新上船的学生看着这个刚上来的人觉得奇怪，港口太吵听不真切那人跟船长说了些什么。但是那个看上去相当威严的船长竟然在那个人面前嘴巴张了又合，合了又张，好像有一千一万句话要说，却挑不出该讲哪一句。

“Tsuyoshi，你怎么…？”堂本光一看着剛的笑眼，发现他眼中的自己表情呆得要命。

海风吹乱了剛的发丝，堂本剛伸手拂了拂，笑得害羞可人：

“刚结婚就分开，我也太可怜了吧？”

站得最近的辰巳和福田不约而同地望了彼此一眼，又整齐划一地掐着对方虎口止住自己差点脱口而出的惊呼。

“就当是蜜月旅行吧。”堂本剛这样说道。

光一看着剛，脑海里唯一的念头是想要吻他。可又怕睽睽众目之下，剛会不乐意。

就在这时，白莺丸高亮的汽笛突然长长地鸣叫了一声。甲板上的人都被吓了一跳，纷纷扭头向船后方望去。

堂本光一当即将剛拥进怀里，付诸了行动。  
等他感到剛的手臂环上他的后背，软热的脸颊也贴上了自己的时候，他听到掌声四起，将紧紧相拥的他们用祝福围绕。

他们理应得到这些祝福。

他们也绝对值得。

（正文完）


	14. 航海日记（番外一）

01.

6:45。 滴滴、滴滴。  
简洁短小的电子闹铃按时响起，提醒有人该起床准备上班了。

很快，暖意融融的晦暗卧室里传来窸窣响动，一条嫩白的胳膊从藏蓝色的被子里伸了出来。

五指张开在床头摸了摸，触到白色闹表的一瞬间毫不犹豫地摁掉，紧接着怕冷地缩了回去。

“唔…”清梦被扰谁人乐意呢。

干爽柔软的单面绒被下，有人团成一团不情愿地扭了扭，却迟迟不见从被窝里出来。指甲修得圆润的手倒还停在外面，无名指上光洁的银环被一丝晨光点亮。

过了几分钟似乎是放弃了挣扎，一个圆圆的脑袋终于拱着从被子前方冒出来，又向旁边挪了挪，歪靠在被子里还有的另一个人身上。  
脸蹭了蹭他裸露在外的手臂，下一秒便被十分顺手地搂进了怀里。

该起床准备上班的，是堂本剛。

堂本光一昨天傍晚才结束了将近三周的短航回到家里，若是转天还要这么早起床上班，未免也太可怜了。  
可也正是因为这三周小别，才让剛此刻并没那么容易从床上起来。他甚至记不太清昨晚他和光一在浴室折腾到几点、回到床上以后又是几点睡下的。

堂本剛嗔怪地瞪了一眼让自己腰酸背疼的始作俑者，对方还在大梦之中浑然不觉，简直恨不得现在就把他从床上拎起来当司机。但一看到他比出差前明显瘦下去的脸，嗔怪又转瞬统统化成了舍不得。

可真没出息呀。

剛没辙地叹口气，脱开光一的怀抱轻轻翻身下床，捡起掉在地上的浴袍穿上。又从床头柜上拿起发绳咬开，将头发在脑后挽了个松松的结，走向浴室洗漱去了。

这是剛和光一结婚的第三年。

成为夫夫之后，两人都默契地缩减了远程航海的时间和频率。可剛和光一的职业终究摆在那里，偶尔的短暂别离总还是在所难免。

这样前一晚放纵过度第二天早上吃苦头的经历不是一次两次，可就是没法吸取教训。

人们都说结了婚以后恋爱时的热情多少会减退，自己和光一却丝毫不见如此。

剛撑着手臂，盯着开始冒泡的咖啡壶正在出神，突然被人从背后环住了腰。带着胡茬的脸也热热刺刺地贴上来，低沉的嗓音同潮湿的舔吻一齐从耳后漫开：

“怎么起这么早。”  
“醒过来没看到Tsuyo。”

无疑是在撒娇，堂本剛听了笑着往他怀里靠了靠——你们看，堂本光一根本是更黏人了。

“fufu我今天可不放假呀。”

剛伸手关了咖啡机由着背后的人胡闹，却发现他的手愈加乱来地往自己浴袍里伸，吻也朝着因为头发梳着露出来的颈后碾。

剛最近留起了长发，长度又比光一出差前蓄了不少。弯弯卷卷、软软香香还凉凉的，光一喜欢得不行。就是薄白的耳垂和漂亮的脖颈会被藏起来，想亲的话总还要拨开他的头发。

像现在这样恰到好处的挽着，谁能招架得了。

光一向下拽拽他原本就松松垮垮的衣领，看到肩痣边自己昨晚留下的牙印，又情难自已地细密亲吻起来。  
剛那里原本就敏感，还被清晨信息素正盛的自己的Alpha抱在怀里这样弄，身体很快从里面热起来，舒服得几乎站不稳。光一促狭笑着扶住他，一手揉着绝好手感的胸前，另一只手向他腿间探。

好在副教授还有点理智，因为光一的味道清冷又提神，急急地向后推他：

“不行！学校上午还——”  
“我送你。”

那好吧。

屈服得很快，拒绝的动作变成主动提起浴袍，屁股也抬高了点方便他进来。剛偏着头讨吻，接下来夹着鼻音的责骂就都是情趣：

“唔、你绝对会害我迟到。”  
“快一点没问题。”

“哼哼，光一さん哪一次快过啊？”  
“剛さん里面什么也不穿，难道不是故意的。”  
“fufufu。”

剛笑开来时光一毫不犹豫地进去了，里面居然还湿软着，舒服得堂本光一差点就这么出来。偏头看到剛咬着嘴唇微闭着眼睛，头向后仰着，一头柔发撩着光一的喉结。堂本光一一面动作一面观察着剛的表情，觉得他因为快感颤动的睫毛和鼻翼让人爱怜极了。堂本光一深知哪里最会让剛原形毕露发出好听的声音，于是方才还在巧辩的人现在连忍住声音的余裕都没有，只剩下不断甜腻的喘息，跟着的还有体内一吸一放含弄时细小的潮湿声音。

剛最抓狂于这个声音，仿佛在提醒自己有多欲求不满；光一却最喜欢，故意进出得慢下来。被怀里的人娇嗔地剜了一眼，光一心口像被小奶猫抓了一下，连忙讨好地加快了速度。

长发早就散开，随着两人的动作在光一鼻尖乱荡，发圈掉在他脚背也没工夫踢开。剛随着身后人的挺动摆动腰肢，握着光一的手带他爱抚自己，掠过舒服的地方毫不吝惜地逸出色色的呻吟。昨晚确实把剛累到，副教授动作了一阵便觉得腿软，膝盖窝颤巍巍地打抖，身体支持不住地向下滑。

“光、光一，腿疼…”  
还没说完身后人就撤出去，剛嗯？了一声被抱上了白色的流理台。

面对面被掰开腿，光一很快又冲进来。用剛最喜欢的力道和频率一下下结实地贯穿，偶尔的闷哼声也性感得要命。堂本剛脚趾蜷缩，盘在光一腹部的腿夹紧，吞吃得更深入，抵在两人身体之间的东西头部渗出些液体，在光一的腹肌上划出几道淫靡的亮印儿。

台面上摆着的餐具架太碍事，堂本光一挥手往边上扫了扫，也没停下来亲剛的胸口，动作急切又帅气。

“你真的很喜欢在这里诶。”剛勾住光一的脖子，无奈地笑。

光一出差前，他们喜欢上了开发家里除开卧室能够做爱的地方。剛喜欢浴室，光一显然更中意厨房的流理台。用光一的话说，浴室分明就算常规场所，根本就不在定义域。

堂本光一不答，这种时候他的话总是不多，更喜欢用实际行动代替语言。快速沉闷的肉体撞击声听得剛面红耳赤，可身体里的光一根本没有软下来的意思，当然自己也还没够舒服。

剛抬眼看表这样下去真的会迟到，只好拿出杀手锏。里面热热的一松一紧配合着他的节奏收缩，爽得光一低下头痴迷地追咬堂本剛的嘴。

这是主动权掌握回手里的征兆，于是剛把舌头也送进去，勾光一敏感极了的舌根。堂本光一被刺激得太阳穴直跳，抽插也变得急躁粗鲁，握在剛腰上的手在莹白的皮肤上留下几道红痕。缠吻结束后光一架着剛的脚腕一边顶弄一边喘，剛也急忙调整呼吸。补充够了氧气环上他的后颈，故意用最甜美的声音亲着光一耳朵求饶：

“旦那桑…真的该快点啦。”

堂本光一的耳廓是NG部位，恋人的话语又这么撩人。船长很快上钩，发狠地连续冲撞了十几下，这才赶在剛后面出来了。

高潮后的堂本剛眼神湿润又迷蒙，身上也湿漉漉地歪在桌缘。感到精液一股股打在体内时神志很快恢复清明。大眼睛瞪得滚圆滚圆快要能滴出水，着急地捶堂本光一胸膛：

“喂…！弄在里面又要好久才能…”

堂本光一忙不迭亲着剛的眼角安抚他情绪，就着还在里面的状态抱起人飞快往浴室走，一连七八个“我错了我忍不住嘛我错了”从走廊传来，但嬉皮笑脸根本不是认错的态度。

所有东西都在地上来不及捡，浴袍、睡裤和发绳散乱地落在不该属于的厨房地面上。

圆肚咖啡壶内壁结满冷凝水珠，好像委屈的眼泪：

都不喝的话…就不要煮我了吧。

02

再快的跑车、再红的法拉利，面对工作日早高峰的堵车道也依旧束手无策。

堂本光一小声打个呵欠，轻轻啧了一声望着前面望不到先头的车龙，好看的眉头皱了皱。偏头看到剛歪在副驾上睡着，嘴巴娇憨地微微张开，宠笑着又把车里的暖风调大了一点。

在日本周边出船时间虽然短，小船上的通讯设备却比白莺丸差出十万八千里，将近一个月都听不了剛的声音。像现在这样看着他的睡脸，简直不要太奢侈。

“哎哟。”  
正想着，睡着的人蹙着眉头醒来，手还捂着肚子坐直身体。堂本光一关切地帮他揉一边问：  
“胃疼？”

“fufu有点酸，”剛轻松地摇摇头，弯起眼睛笑，“可能是饿的吧。”

光一抱歉地摸摸他的脸，快速看了眼周围，突然解了安全带开门下了车。剛还来不及叫住，就看到他迈开腿往路边的一家便利店跑。堂本剛好笑着哪有这样把车扔下的司机，抬手从后视镜里向后面车的司机抬手致意。

光一赶在前面的车子开动的最后一秒气喘吁吁地钻进驾驶座，将还冒着热汽的牛奶和肉包递到剛的手里。

堂本剛心下感动，揭开包装纸要吃，冲鼻的肉香猛地让他胃里一阵翻搅，甚至有些犯恶心。好在光一专注于开车，剛不想让他担心，先喝了牛奶把包子收到了一边。

剛最近总会胃不舒服，不想用这点小事去烦出海在外的光一，自己吃了药却不见太多好转。所幸今天学校组织给老师们查体，大概能开些有针对性的药。  
堂本剛啜着牛奶心里嘀咕，早上反胃也不是这一阵的第一次，但愿别是什么大毛病才好。

很快法拉利踩着打卡时间的尾巴停在海洋所楼下，剛同在门口碰上的也将将要迟到的隔壁组的大老板中居正广点头打招呼，对方还朝着没走的法拉利热情地扬扬手。  
一块儿进了电梯白色铁门一合，擅长话术的中居教授带着笑意先开口了：

“小剛啊，送你来的是…？”法拉利火红火红，想让人不在意都难。

“我丈夫。”剛诚实回答，低头笑着拨弄起耳后的头发。

中居了然地“哦——”了一声捂着嘴乐，先出电梯时欣慰地朝着剛说了几个“真好真好”，揶揄和八卦太明显，弄得剛进办公室时耳垂通红。

等剛发现自己是第一批体检连忙准备出门，从里屋出来就看到外间办公室好几个学生拿着手机神神秘秘地围凑在一起，有自己组的也有别组的，好像在小声交换着什么情报。

“干嘛呢？”剛好奇地走过去，扬扬眉。  
“没事没事，堂本老师。”小孩们纷纷摆着手四下散开，剛无奈地摇摇头走出门去，殊不知话题就是今早从红法上下来的自己。

再等剛换好衣服准备进最后一间问诊室的时候，驾驶红法的人是堂本老师的丈夫这件事已经不知从哪里开始被人传开了。

堂本剛坐到桌前，对面是一位热情的年轻男医生。对方翻了翻剛方才检查的各项结果，在电脑里又调出什么记录上下看了看，片刻转向剛，笑得很温和：

“堂本…老师是吧，您自己在预诊问卷上说最近会胃不舒服对吗？”  
剛点点头，“早晨总是有点反胃，吃东西也没什么胃口。”

大夫点点头：“其他的还有吗？”  
这个问题太宽泛，剛一时不知道该怎么接，疑惑地看了医生一眼。

“您会嗜睡、总感觉累吗？”大夫解释。   
剛想了想，点点头。

大夫沉默着又翻回剛的个人信息，一边看一边点头。堂本剛被他的反应搞得有点紧张，但小医生的神色和表情倒是一派轻松，过了一会儿看着自己慢慢说：

“堂本老师，您有可能…”

“怀孕了。”

03

“不不不，这没可能。”   
剛摆手笑着否认，这是当然了：“我是——”  
“我知道您是Alpha。”

话还没出口就被抢了先，剛被噎了一下，愣愣地看着面前的大夫。“您的丈夫也是Alpha吧？”堂本剛沉默着点头，他的档案上写得清清楚楚。

“通常我们认为Alpha不会怀孕，是因为过强的信息素会抑制胎儿的生长。”  
“可您…”医生示意了一下剛“病史”那一栏，暗示他几乎损失正常功能的腺体。

“而且Alpha的生殖腔只是退化、机能不全，并不是完全没有。”  
“您的各项激素水平都不太稳定，也跟怀孕早期的症状吻合，请问您和您丈夫有特意采取过避孕措施吗？”

剛摇摇头，觉得脖子周围掉了一层锈屑，脑袋也沉得要命。避孕措施…他和光一根本从没想过有孩子这件事情会发生在两人身上。

大夫还在一一列举推断剛极有可能是怀孕了的依据，但他根本一个字也听不进去。直到最后的最后大夫嘱咐他这一阵子先不要吃胃药、最好去医院做专门检查，堂本剛才从莫大的震惊中缓解过来，反应过来时，已经拿着自己的化验单站在了医务楼的大厅里。

回到办公室，学生们都发现自己老板脸色难看得吓人，有几个甚至担忧地站起来要过去搀堂本剛。  
剛这才打起精神，故作没事地摆摆手回到里屋跌坐在椅子上，又因为动作是不是过分剧烈，吓得出了一脑门的汗。

堂本剛打开电脑网页，在搜索栏里敲下“Alpha 怀孕”两个字眼。  
随之弹出不少条有关Alpha有没有可能怀孕的问答讨论，还有几则Alpha成功怀孕生下小孩的新闻附在上面。被报道的Alpha们躺在产房里抱着自己的小孩，和旁边的亲属们笑得阖家欢乐。

剛脊背泛凉、喉咙发干，指尖湿湿得抓不住鼠标。想要喝点水缓解紧张，目光就触到了光一给自己买的肉包还有他的胃药，登时胃里又一阵剧烈的反酸，几乎拿不稳水杯剧烈地干呕起来。

他之前还吃了这么多胃药，要是真有了小孩…

“笃笃笃。”  
就在这时，一阵礼貌的敲门声将思绪揉成一团的剛拉回现实。今井翼站在门口，有点紧张地看着电脑前脸色煞白眼睛红红的堂本剛：

“老师，您没事吧？”

堂本剛摇摇头说刚才胃有点不舒服，喝点热水大概就没事了。见今井还停在屋里似乎有事情要说，于是温和地问他怎么了。

小翼今年也要硕士毕业准备升博，剛已经同他商量好未来的课题，还安排了接下来的出海。

今井动了动嘴唇，像是费了极大决心：

“剛老师…我不想继续读了。”

04

堂本剛站在药店的收银台，等工作人员帮他从库房拿他挑的那种验孕棒。

接连的冲击让剛没什么心思继续在学校待下去，所幸下午也没什么事。剛一直被怀…被可能怀孕的事困扰得魂不守舍，在办公室时也没办法思路清晰地和今井翼好好谈：

“小翼，你今天先回去。我们过几天再找个时间谈谈，好吗？”

就这样暂时把这件事搁到了一边，先解决更要紧的。

“您好，请确认一下您选择的商品。”收银员亲切的声音传来，剛连忙从重重心事中抬眼，草草扫了一眼包装盒点了点头。  
“滴”地一声扫了码，验孕棒就被体贴地装进了看不见内部的纸袋里。

简直像未成年人偷买H书…剛冷静了不少，开始有心思吐槽。只是他既没偷买过小黄书，验孕棒更是三十五年来第一次。

剛拿着袋子走在回家路上，一月末的冬风拂干他额头的细汗，让剛发热的头脑逐渐冷却，开始接受自己有可能怀孕的事实。但紧接着，又有新的疑虑：光一知道了会怎么样呢。

光一…喜欢孩子吗？  
光一…想要一个孩子吗？

剛本身挺喜欢小孩，若是能有个属于自己的孩子当然开心，何况还是和光一的。可因为两个人的性别，他从没想过和光一谈过这个问题，因此不知道丈夫的态度。  
若是光一不喜欢孩子怎么办？

迎面走过来一位挺着孕肚的妇人，剛礼貌地走下便道为她让路，站在人行道边望着红灯出神。

还有一个问题。

自己固然喜欢孩子，但自己还能承受住去怀一个孩子吗？   
不仅仅是身体上，还有心理。

他忍受过来旁人对他腺体与性别的流言蜚语，和光一结婚的时候也有类似的。  
但这一次，堂本剛却不敢确定。

因为这一次，他不是一个人要面对这些。  
他或许已经习惯了非议，但剛不可以让别人这样议论他的孩子。

怎么办。还没确定是不是真的有了孩子，现下的问题就已经多得让剛喘不过气来了。

堂本剛长长舒缓了下呼吸，寒风钻进围巾让剛打了个颤，他揣起口袋将身上的衣服紧了紧，下意识护住了小腹。

剛带着纷纭心思打开家门，就看到光一坐在沙发上盘着腿在看书。看到剛进门的一刻惊喜地笑不见了眼睛，拖鞋都来不及穿：

“怎么这么早？外面冷吧。”手心焐上剛凉凉的耳廓笑着问。

感到暖意从毛细血管渐渐漫透到全身，整个上午的忧心忡忡也尽数被光一的笑容融尽。  
堂本剛心里骤然腾升起莫大的勇气，同光一十指紧扣抬头看向他：

“我…有件事情想问问光一。”  
“嗯？什么呀这么严肃？”光一刮了下他的鼻梁，要接过剛手里的东西。

堂本剛不着痕迹地躲了一下：“光一，”剛顿了顿，突然不敢去看光一的眼睛低下头去。

“光一想要一个孩子吗？”

05

堂本光一被这一问惊在当场，嘴巴张张合合又肉眼可见地紧了紧喉咙，精巧的喉结上下滑了滑，好半天才吞吞吐吐发出些断续的声音，似乎还在消化着剛的问题。

剛手上还拎着纸袋，拉着光一坐回沙发：“如果可能、如果我可能和光一会有一个孩子…”

“光一会开心吗？”  
堂本剛试探地问，明明鼓起勇气问了，却依旧害怕光一给出一个他不愿意听到的答案。

“当然！”光一抓着剛的手腕让他看向自己，“那可是我和剛的孩子！”  
“我们俩的孩子！”

回答果决又欣喜，堂本光一眼神明亮，似乎终于明白过来剛为什么问这个问题：“剛你…你怀孕了？！”

得到肯定答复的剛心口一松，压着的重石被抬起大半：他最担心的问题没有出现。

“只是有可能，”剛被光一狂喜的眼神盯得有些脸红，把大夫同他讲的话重新向光一复述了一遍。  
堂本光一一边听一边噢噢地点头，眼尾越翘越高。剛的脸已经完全变成蜜桃一样的粉色，从纸袋里拿出验孕棒握在手里：

“各种意义上都是第一次，所以、想让光一陪我知道结果。”

堂本光一兴奋地凑在剛颊边亲了一口：“Tsuyoshi，我好高兴啊！”  
“我真的好高兴啊，Tsuyoshi！”连话都只会颠来倒去地说了。

光一也从没想过和剛可以有一个孩子，光是这个可能性已经让他大喜过望。更何况现在又跳过过程直接给他惊喜。  
光一拆开验孕棒包装盒翻来覆去地拿在手里看说明，上一次这么兴奋得像个小孩还是两个人一起拼乐高。

剛好笑地接过来说是他要用，拿着东西往洗手间走。   
光一站在门外等他，叉着腰在门口踱步：

“啊…！那可以把我放车模的屋子改成婴儿房！”  
“宽敞、光线又好，墙面可以刷成蓝色！”

剛酥酥的笑声从里面传来：“要是个女孩子喜欢粉色怎么办？”

“那就粉色，粉色也很好看啊！”  
“长濑认识专门装修婴儿房的朋友，可以找他帮忙…嗯对，就这么办。”

在光一的想象里，似乎已经有个小孩骑在他脖子上叫他爸爸，连孩子上哪个幼儿园好都已经暗暗开始盘算，还庆幸自己这里算学区房。  
等到他考虑着一定要让剛从小教孩子学画画千万别和自己一样时，剛拉开门攥着验孕棒从洗手间走了出来。

“怎、怎么样？”光一爸爸紧张得舌头打结，讲话都不利索。  
“fufu没那么快啦！”剛拍拍他后背，光一哦哦地应着，陪他往外走。

把试纸放到茶几上，一道紫红色的杠已经出现在字母“C”旁边。剛屏住呼吸继续等第二条，手攥成拳头骨节泛白。光一温暖的胸膛靠上剛的后背，安抚地吻着他的耳朵。

五分钟长得惊人，剛全身的血液都快要凝结，却依旧等不见第二道横线出来。  
“嗯？怎么还不出来？”光一纳闷地小声嘀咕。

剛眼神一暗，稍稍挣开光一的怀抱：“没出来，就是没有呀。”  
“没有…？真的没有吗？”光一跃下沙发蹲在茶几旁边拿起验孕棒，对着明亮的阳台张着嘴使劲看。

堂本剛看他这个样子，费力扯了个笑容在脸上。从光一手里拿过验孕棒又看了那一道杠一眼：

“真的没有。”剛重复一次，耸耸肩不以为意，实际上全身的力气都快被那道小横抽去了。  
“啊……？”光一的笑有些滑稽地僵在脸上，尴尬地眨了眨眼睛。但很快恢复成平时的样子，“啊，那、没有。”

重石抬起一半，又被狠狠地掀翻在地。光一方才一闪而过的失望表情，砸得剛心口几乎透了个血窟窿。连带着还有些别的复杂情绪来不及捉摸，就被堂本剛自欺欺人地尽数掩埋在心底，不敢去细想。

堂本光一半跪在剛腿边，揉了揉剛的发顶直起身来轻轻亲了亲他的额头：

“没有也没关系，这才第一次嘛。”

剛听着他宽慰的语调，乏力极了靠在光一肩头，动用了浑身精力吐出一个深深的呼吸。缓缓闭上眼睛点了点头，若有所思地嗯了一声。

06

虽然是个乌龙，但第二天光一还是陪着剛去医院做了检查。  
不是因为孩子，只是剛的身体状况让光一不放心。经常胃疼、总是疲倦、激素水平不正常，不论哪一项都让光一揪心。

出差不是没照顾好剛的理由。

一圈检查做下来，好在都不是什么大毛病。出了名的温柔负责的堂本副教授，前一阵忙着做不少毕业生论文的副审，总是一盯电脑就盯一整天忘了吃饭，乏力、胃口不好皆缘于此。

“那激素…？”光一关切地问医生，担心剛的腺体有什么恶化。  
“你是不是最近一段时间不在你爱人身边？”大夫语气如常，光一听了却像心里被钉进根刺，“Alpha到底会互相影响的。”

一旁坐着的堂本剛悄悄拉上光一的衣襟，朝他做了个口型：不是光一的错啦。  
直到从内分泌科出来，光一都一直愁眉不展满脸自责，牵着剛的手始终没松开。拿着剛的一叠化验单准备去一楼缴费时，突然被剛拽住了。

堂本剛低着头犹犹豫豫，过来几秒终于下定决心：

“光一…我想去产科再查查。”

剛的表情小心翼翼，看得光一心底泛疼。昨天之后剛看似没什么事，但光一知道他心里还在介怀孩子的事情，只是怕自己担心没有表现出来罢了。  
堂本光一搂着他的肩点点头，陪他往三楼去挂号。

当班的长野博医生是个面色极其和善的人，看到剛的性别知晓他的来意也没有表现出过多的惊讶，只让剛在诊疗床上躺下卷起衣服：

“有点凉，忍一下哦。”说着往剛小腹挤了点耦合剂，B超探头在剛皮肤上一点点向上挪。  
剛被冰得抖了一下，拧眉紧张地握住一旁光一的手，堂本光一安慰地捏捏他的手心。

“可以了。”  
过了一会儿长野大夫温声说了一句，拿起剛的表格走回办公桌前。

堂本剛和堂本光一对视一眼，有点忐忑地下了床坐到了长野对面：“医生…”

“嗯，堂本先生确实没有怀孕。”长野略有遗憾地通报了结果，眼神带着些许关切打量着眼前的剛和光一。  
从两人进门的一刻，长野博就感觉出他们与其他人的不同。不仅是双Alpha所具备的气场，还有二人之间独特的氛围，都是没办法用简单的语言概括的。

毫无疑问地是，他们都深爱着对方。

被敲定结果的剛在座位上愣了一会儿，光一倒还神色如常。下一秒，剛突然开口问道：

“那么，我将来确实是有可能有孩子的吧？”   
长野博听了，默默看了眼光一又看回剛：“要说可能性，不是没可能。只是——” 

剛神色一黯，凡事最怕的就是这个“只是。”

“只是Alpha怀孕的几率，本身就不过千分之一，不是每个人都能这么幸运的。”长野博一边说一边观察着剛和光一的神色，接着又补了一句： 

“而且，以堂本先生你的体质，恐怕并不适合怀孕。”  
“至少现在不乐观，而以后年龄更大……”长野医生不愿再把话说完，但是意思已经足够明了了。

一个“只是”、再加一个“而且”，把堂本剛心里最后一点火光就这样扑灭。可他依旧像是听不懂长野博的弦外之音一样，拳头紧攥指甲陷进手心，仿佛要抓住那把火苗灭后还带着余温的灰烬：

“‘不适合’不代表‘不能’，对不对？”  
“‘现在不乐观’也不意味着‘永远不可以’，是不是？”堂本剛越说越激动，几乎要上前抓住长野的袖口，话音夹着急促尖锐的换气声。光一急忙稳住他的情绪握住他的手：“剛、剛…！”

“Tsuyoshi，你有点累了，我们今天先回去好吗？”光一躬着身把剛抱进怀里，低头闻到剛身上隐隐传来一股咸涩的味道，如同眼泪。  
堂本剛埋在光一宽阔的胸前拼命地调节失态的情绪，光一温柔地顺抚着剛的后背，等他找回呼吸的节奏，沉稳清透的信息素让剛逐渐冷静了下来。

“抱歉…长野医生。”剛红着眼眶靠在光一的臂弯，滞滞地讲了一句。长野博不在意地摇摇头，临将二人送走时又把光一叫住小声嘱咐：

“回去还是要再安慰安慰他，但孩子这件事你们还是别太抱…”  
“我懂，”光一点点头打断了长野博，长野也叹了口气拍拍他的肩膀。

“我懂的，医生。”堂本光一又说了一次。

07

回家的一路堂本剛始终一语不发，俨然还沉浸在希望扑空的难过里。光一一面开车一面不时地观察剛的脸色，想着回到家里好好和他谈谈。未成想剛一进家门似乎已经做好了情绪梳理，神色如常地问光一晚饭想吃什么。

堂本光一望了一会儿剛在冰箱前翻找的背影摇摇头无声地叹了口气，接着配合地说了句想吃咖喱，一齐走进厨房帮忙。

晚饭时亦是如此，剛没有表现出丝毫的不对劲，光一于是也什么都不提。直到电视上突然放了一则适合亲子出游的旅行广告，堂本剛默默放下勺子说了句“我吃饱了今天可以我先洗澡吗”，起身往卧室拿衣服去了。

光一看了看他没动几口的咖喱，随便扒拉了几口到厨房洗碗。用最快的速度收拾妥当后走到浴室轻轻拉开门，就看到剛抱着膝盖团成委屈的一小团坐在碧蓝色的水里，耳尖和身体都被蒸得红彤彤的。

堂本光一悄悄走到他面前，果然，剛的眼睛也是一样的红。

发现光一进来了，剛急忙手从水里伸出来要抹眼睛。头一抬，那些蓄积在眼眶边缘的泪珠全都扑扑簌簌地坠下，砸在水面泛起一圈圈水纹，也全都在光一的心上砸了几个湿润的裂痕。

“Koi——”剛还未来得及开口，话语就被封进光一心疼的吻里。剛逃避地躲开，奈何光一锲而不舍、细细碎碎地吻去他的眼泪，将剛搂紧在怀。终于堂本剛不再强撑，光一感到温凉湿润逐渐漫开在心口，只希望剛的难受能真的随这些眼泪全数从他的身上离开。

“光一、对不起，真的对不起！”剛边抽噎边讲，埋在光一胸前的声音透着委屈浓重的鼻音。光一着急地拉开他打断道：  
“没有啊Tsuyoshi，你哪里有什么该说对不起的…！？”堂本光一仓皇地数落自己，“要道歉也是我啊，根本没注意到Tsuyo的身体，剛还怕我担心什么都自己在忍耐。”

剛听了淌出更多眼泪，用几乎要把灵魂都哭出来的气势扑在光一的肩膀，放声大哭。从相识以来，剛从未这样在光一面前哭过，总是将坚强留在外面苦涩藏在心里。就算是痛苦极了的时候，也极少用哭来发泄。  
就像是那种手工糖果，甜美又精致。就算是被磕掉了一个角，露出来的也是五颜六色泛着甜香的断面。光一揉着剛的脑后轻轻哄他，既为剛第一次这样向他展露脆弱依靠自己感到欣慰，同时也心疼于他不绝的泪水。

忧痛的声音回荡在宽敞的浴室，把两个人围绕。

哪里对不起光一？太多太多了啊。剛落寞地想。

常识不足，乱吃药差点毁了两人的孩子；还是常识不足，就这样听信一个年轻医生的话以为两人有了孩子，给了光一一场空欢喜。  
再来就是今天长野医生的那番话。

堂本剛抹了把鼻头强忍住眼泪，从光一身上起来一抽一抽地还在道歉：“光、光一唔，我没法给你一个孩子。”  
“完全没关系的Tsuyoshi，”光一直直看着剛的眼底，“今天之前我们不是都没有过这个烦恼吗？不要紧的，我们还是和以前一样的。”

“可是、可是你很想要一个孩子不是吗？”知道自己可能怀孕、等自己验孕结果时光一的欣喜以及剛都看在眼里，“我可以努力努力——”

“剛。”堂本光一终于完全沉下语调，有些严肃地叫了堂本剛一声。坐在浴缸里的人胆怯地抖了一下，光一立即抬手捏了捏他圆润的肩头，苦笑着开口：

“剛，我当然想要和你有一个孩子。可如果这个孩子需要用你的健康、你的快乐来换，那我宁愿不要。”  
“比起我，剛开心才是最重要的。”  
剛因为光一的话语愣了一下，看了光一一眼把头低下，将满眼的复杂情绪掩盖起来。

“剛其实…害怕有孩子，对吗？”

堂本光一柔声地说出剛拼命压藏在心底的秘密，见剛依旧低着头，于是继续说：“只是因为想我开心，所以剛才没有说。”

想要孩子、喜欢孩子和害怕有孩子，并不矛盾。更何况当事人是剛。  
是失去腺体、和另一个Alpha结婚了、本身也是Alpha的剛。

这些前缀已经让剛承受了太多，若是再怀一个孩子…光一不愿意去想那会给剛再带去多少流言蜚语。  
他原本就不曾陪伴剛走过过去那些，还因为他的出现又让剛负担了新的议论，如果再只是因为自己的快乐让剛在恐惧和不安里怀一个孩子，那堂本光一还有什么资格做堂本剛的丈夫呢。

有的恋人之间存在一方只为自己着想的问题，而剛的问题是太过为对方着想。  
好在，他的恋人是同样会为他考虑的光一。

“光一…你都知道？”天啊，光一都知道。剛总算把头抬起，眼里重新有了丝缕亮色。  
“你是我最爱的剛啊，我怎么会不了解呢。”光一爱怜地吻了吻剛湿润的眼睛。堂本剛终于不再抵触紧绷，搂着光一的脖子听他倾诉对自己无限坦诚的爱意。

“剛我想过了，我们、我们可以领养一个孩子啊，”光一吻着剛的耳朵，同他商量，“就算不是我们亲生的，可他是我们亲手抚养长大的。”

“有你和我的爱的聚合物，就算是我们的孩子，不是吗？”

自然应当如此。有无血缘，只是生理意义上的判断。有无爱与重视，才应该算作评判的标准。

堂本剛伏在这世界上他最爱的人、同时也是最爱他的人的肩上，幸福地点了点头。

08

今井翼站在堂本剛的办公室门口，此时距离他和剛说完不想读博已经过去五天。今天早上他收到剛下午想找他谈谈的邮件，于是提前了十分钟来到这里。

“哟小翼来得好早，”堂本剛从门外进来，似乎是才外出办事回来，“怎么不坐？”今井翼心里有歉意，说好连读结果半截突然坑了老师的人怎么还好意思坐着。

剛确实是外出办事回来。他和光一已经决定要领养一个孩子，岂料领养的各项手续要比两人想象得复杂。再加上他们的组成是双A家庭，为了小朋友将来的考虑，福利院和社会援助机构的各个关卡还对剛和光一做了不少面试与相谈。

堂本剛方才结束了与福利院的人的见面回到学校，这是领养过程的最后一步，能不能得到认可还需要等待时间，但光一与剛已经将能做的所有努力都做了。  
而因为一场意外衍生的许许多多终于开始告一段落，剛也总算可以将心思放到自己的学生上来了。

“Tsubasa，”剛坐在今井对面开口，“小翼这个决定是经过慎重考虑的吗？”

今井沉吟片刻，终于诚实地点了点头。

“一直以来，小翼的研究和课业都很优秀，”剛回忆着今井跟着自己的日子，“所以觉得小翼是做一行的料子，才之前和你商量了读博。”  
“也是怪我太擅自做决定啦。”剛有些抱歉地说。

“不不，”今井急忙反驳，“不是的老师，我当然知道剛老师所为我着想的，只是…”  
“只是我觉得还想去尝试尝试其他。”

“实验也好、出海也好，我真的都非常快乐，”今井的眼里闪着真诚的琉璃色的光彩，陷入以往的回忆，可还是想要遵从本心一次，去更广阔未知的领域看看。”

今井低下头：“最对不起的就是一直照顾我的剛老师了。”

堂本剛听了，和煦地笑着摇摇头：“没有什么对不起我，因为这是小翼为自己的人生做出的选择，不是吗？”  
“人生只有一次，如果小翼下定了决心，那么我也会支持你。”

“只是，老师希望你比现在更加快乐、出色。”

“我会的，老师。”今井眼眶微红，向着剛深深鞠了一躬，离开了办公室。

堂本剛释然地叹了口气靠在舒适的座椅里，阖上眼睛揉了揉太阳穴。这短短五天，他经历太多事情了。这时，桌上的手机响了起来，显示屏上来电人的名字让他还未听到对方的声音就先笑了起来。

“fufu怎么啦，”剛调皮地笑着，“上班时间给我打电话？”

“剛…剛！”光一的声音里难掩的欣喜与急切，几乎要透过电讯号敲打上剛的鼓膜，听得堂本剛也不由自主地心跳加快起来。

“剛，我们要当爸爸了。”


	15. 【KK】亲爱的

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 番外二

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有 伪哺乳情节

1

“光一さん、醒醒了光一さん…”

“散会啦！光一前辈。”

堂本光一手腕一松，脑袋蓦地一坠，突如其来的失重感将他从睡梦中猛然拽出。茫然睁开眼就看到福田悠太颇为担忧的神情，一只手还虚虚落在自己肩膀上。  
见他醒了，福田松了口气，去到一旁收拾起桌上的笔和本笑着说：“您也真是，致完开场词下来就开始睡，太不给人面子啦。”

“是昨晚没休息好吗？”

光一打了个呵欠低声说了声抱歉，这才发现会场的人基本都散了。福田顽皮地眨眨眼，不好意思地挠了挠头，承认自己也就比光一早醒了两分钟。

光一和福田来参加的是一艘新科考船的宣传说明会。这艘新船凝聚了多位设计师和科学家的心血，从设计建造到下水试船历时三年半，光是名字就足见日本海洋研发机构JAMSTEC对其寄予的殷切期望——

M-I-R-A-I，未来。

不仅如此，未来号今天的说明会也是前所未有的盛大隆重，全日本与船、与海洋有关系的官员学者基本上都被邀请到了横须贺市，被迫一睹PPT上未来号的英姿雄采。

堂本光一在船长级官员里气质最佳，因此被请来讲一小段开场词。不过后面的内容当真同他半分钱关系也无，索性坐在最危险也最安全的第一排撑着脑袋补起觉来。

只怪灯光昏暗得恰到好处，会议厅椅子的软硬也无可挑剔，实在是好睡。  
堂本光一活动几下睡麻的腿站起，转过身向后一望，俊扬的眼尾立时写满笑意，朝着后排阔步走去。

堂本剛自然也是“与船、与海洋有关系的官员学者”之一了。

而此刻，青年海洋学者代表堂本剛正坐在最后一排，微微仰着头倚在旁边人的肩膀上大梦好眠——嘴巴启成一个丰润的椭圆，挺秀的鼻梁和鼻尖在灯下泛着细腻的柔光。

光一快走两步到爱人身边，展开一个礼貌的笑悄声抱歉：“中居先生，真是给您添麻烦了。”   
中居正广耸耸另一边自由的肩膀，促狭道：“哦呀，看来光一是睡饱啦？”

他的座位虽然靠后，角度却可以把光一那里一览无余。看着这位船长下台落座后没多久就开始“频频点头”，显是听得…十二分认真。

堂本光一干笑着挠了挠耳朵，弯下身柔声试着把剛叫起来。奈何剛睡得极沉，竟是一点醒过来的意思也没有。

“你最后一个字才说完，剛就闭眼了。”中居又补了一句。

掐指算算，那么中居哥已经被当靠垫三个小时了。

堂本光一别无他法，想着先把中居解救出来要紧，却不愿吵醒剛。好在会场里只剩下他们四个，光一宠笑着想想，一手护着剛的脖子一手挽在他膝弯下，把熟睡的人稳稳从座位上抱了起来。

这番动作自然惊扰了堂本剛的睡梦，人却没完全醒来。剛张张鼻翼，往光一怀里窝了窝，缩起手指拽住光一的衣襟。  
巴掌大的圆脸整张隐在堂本光一的胸前，早已感觉出抱着他的人是谁。闭着的眼睛骨碌碌滚动几下，咂着嘴小声呢喃一句：光一。

中居正广不是凡人，这点秀恩爱阵仗还禁得住。福田悠太纵使年轻，经历却颇丰——三年前白莺丸一程，又有什么大风大浪没见过呢。

反倒是光一船长耳廓发热，紧了紧怀里的人带着笑意咳嗽了一声。  
中居最喜欢搅和他俩，也最会搅和。看着光一眼下和堂本剛如出一辙的黑眼圈，揶揄道：

“嗳，年轻人有精力是好事。不过还是悠着点，要有节制才行哦~”

福田听了噗嗤一声笑出来，急忙把嘴捂住，英俊的脸憋得红红的。  
光一满面的“饶了我吧”想要解释，中居教授活动着肩膀摆了摆手：不听，指着门口让他赶快抱着人回家。

堂本光一无奈叹气，抱着还在睡的剛走出酒店，径直向他的得意座驾法拉利走…哦不，不对。

他的座驾现已不是昔日疾驰似火的法拉利了。

堂本光一怀抱剛径直朝着他的新座驾—— 一辆稳重的保时捷SUV走去。

从酒店到停车场的走动间，剛总算醒了过来。

光一打开车门，就看到剛坐在副驾眼皮惺忪，半掀未掀。一双眼睛酝着水汽瞧着周围，似是参不透自己是怎么从会议厅移动到车上的。  
这副还浸在睡意里的憨态让光一觉得可爱极了，边系安全带边用食指刮了下他的鼻梁：

“小睡神，醒了吗？”说着亲了亲他的额头。

剛秀气地打了个呵欠，诚实地摇摇头。声音因为困意又懒又黏：“回家？”   
堂本光一思考片刻，同剛商量：“实在太累的话，我们下午再去妈妈那里接小未来吧？”

堂本剛听了先是苦笑起来，脸皱成纠结的一小团。过了几分钟才下定决心一般摇摇头：“唉…还是不要这么麻烦喜代子…”剛的话说着一半，又被另一个呵欠噎了一下，“哈啊——妈妈了吧。”

光一点点头，也和剛一样想法。帮剛把安全带系好后揉了揉他的发顶，副驾的人眼睛湿漉漉地发着红，显然还是困。  
堂本光一太心疼了，看着一脸倦色的爱人体贴道：“你再睡睡，到了我喊你。”  
说着从后排抓了个滚滚蓬松的明黄色猫玩偶让他抱着，堂本剛软软笑着接过，侧过身安心地蹭了蹭椅背，很快又进入梦乡。

保时捷驶出车位，在大地上流畅地拐了个弯。溶金色的日光丝丝缕缕透过车窗，将车内照亮了一些——

SUV后排还有另一只相似的灰色玩偶，嘟着脸乖乖趴着。在他身边，另有一个小小的、藏蓝色的儿童座椅被静静地安放着。

02

光一口中的“小未来”当然不是他们丝毫提不起兴趣的未来号，而是导致他和剛此刻睡眠严重不足的始作俑者。

大名堂本未来——是堂本光一和堂本剛领养的儿子。

一个多月前获得了领养资格后，光一与剛便将小小软软、还在襁褓中沉睡的孩子从福利院接到了家里，取名为“未来”。  
夫夫二人对他的期许与珍惜，自然要比JAMSTEC对“未来号”只多不少，甚至远胜千倍。

堂本光一缓缓减速等待红灯，手指在黑色方向盘上有一下没一下地敲着。回头看了眼后排空着的儿童座椅，又偏头注视着恬睡的剛，轻轻帮他将散遮在颊边的卷翘发丝拨到耳后。

光一面上浮出一丝苦笑，无奈地摇摇头叹了口气：他和剛将一切都想得十万分周全，却偏偏低估了带孩子的难度、高估了两人的精力。

抚养一个突然天降的奶娃娃，当真累坏了两个快要四十岁的新手爸爸。 堂本光一头微微后仰，活动起发僵的脖子。

仔细想想，领养未来到接他回家——从头至尾，都好似一场教人手足无措的小型战役。每一分每一秒都不得不严阵以待，生活也因此变得新奇、充实，不可思议。

03 

“叮咚——”

门铃声未散，堂本剛便趿拉着还没穿稳的拖鞋从里屋滑步而出。一边向门口走，嘴上还在不停指挥：“来人了光一，快点出来！”  
一身正装的堂本光一跟在后面，手底下翻着衣领、整着领带，金栗色的额发向后扬起，精神得宛如要去参加国际会议一般。

“婴儿床？”堂本剛跑到厨房去端刚煮好的咖啡，还不忘扬声问客厅的光一。

“装好了！”堂本光一的回答像是下士面对长官。

“上面的玩具？”  
“挂妥了！”  
“小被子小衣服？”  
“熨平了、叠齐了！” 真是一问一答、有来有回。

“好、好，都准备好了！”剛飞速转着眼睛思考，生怕家里还有什么准备不足的地方。堂本光一也绷紧后背环视起偌大的家里：

沙发上有新买的跳跳虎，墙上的挂钟特意换了龙猫。碗橱中奶粉两罐、儿童餐具一副；成套的婴儿用香波摆在浴缸边画的是胡迪与巴斯光年、足够的纸尿裤也好好地储存在卫生间里，外包装是人气颇高的奇奇蒂蒂。

“对的Tsuyo，一切都准备好了。”光一搂住剛的肩膀，这才发现堂本剛在簌簌轻抖：他在紧张。

“宝宝呢？宝宝怎么还没来？”剛瞪大眼睛疑惑地看着光一，额头一层密密的细汗。   
光一同样大惑不解。直到门铃声再一次响起，堂本光一才迟迟反应过来：“剛，你还没开门呢！”

剛听了用力一拍脑门，两人忙不迭冲到了门口，将门打开：

“您好，美波里さん。”

堂本剛开门的瞬间露出礼貌的笑容，方才的紧张混乱一扫不见。或者说，是强压下去的。   
看到光一还愣在对面，眼睛直勾勾地盯着来人怀里抱着的小婴儿，剛不着痕迹地瞪了丈夫一眼。堂本光一赶忙也笑着打招呼，但笑容在严格的堂本剛看来却灿烂过头了。

前田美波里是负责剛和光一收养事宜的社工，今天的上门是收养工作中最重要的一环：考察二人的生活环境，以及，带着孩子接触一下他未来的父亲们。

美波里看着一身板正西装的光一，和煦地问：“怎么了，光一？是要出门面试吗？”   
光一急忙摆摆手，像是一台快坏了的AI，话语断断续续：“不、没，没有，我不出门。”

面试倒是真的。他在心里补充。

美波里岂能看不出两个人的紧张情绪，笑了笑什么都没说，抱着孩子在门口换鞋。想了想，将孩子抱到剛面前：“剛君替我抱会儿他吧。”   
堂本剛僵了一下，眼神问美波里真的可以吗。得到肯定的点头后，才小心翼翼接过，稳稳将孩子托在胸前。

小婴儿正在酣睡，柔嫩的小脸和缩着的小拳头全都粉嘟嘟的。被换了个人抱也没有惊醒，反倒睡得更加安稳。  
或许他已知道，抱着他的人即将成为他生命中最亲密的人之一。

剛将软软热热的小家伙捧在怀中，勃勃的心跳透过包着他的小花被子传递到剛的掌间，一下是一下的有力。  
堂本剛第一次这样直接地感受到一个美好的小生命，自己的心跳也随之变成同样的节奏。剛呼吸放浅，生怕打扰到他的好梦，不觉间整个人也平静了下来。

堂本剛柔柔地拍着孩子，抬头看到美波里与光一都在看自己。他看向爱人，眼中的欣喜热热的。前田美波里笑得眼睛眯成两弯美丽的弧，问剛觉得怎么样。

“他真的好可爱啊。”

剛低下头，由衷地说。视线已不愿意离开怀里的孩子了。

04

经过细心布置的家又怎会轻易被人挑出半点毛病，美波里一边看一边点头。  
光一与剛悬着的心也随着她的点头逐步缓缓下落到安全地带。然而还是有细节需要注意——

美波里指了指客厅角落坐着的一尊绮丽水晶：恐怕容易磕到长大一点会到处乱爬的孩子。

堂本剛即刻立正站好，若不是还抱着孩子就要并起五指举在额前：“您放心，我马上就收起来。”

美波里很满意，快要看完一圈的最后突然问：“你们有车吗？”  
堂本光一上前一步肯定道：“有的美波里さん，还是法拉利呢！”爱车乃是自己最得意的所在，光一兴奋地搓搓手。

前田听了却微微蹙起眉：“呃…法拉利？”

堂本剛率先反应过来，两个座位的法拉利怎么能适合带孩子呢？急忙踩了还要说话的光一一脚，接过话：“我们正要买一台SUV呢，对吧光一？”

光一也大彻大悟，连着点头五下。美波里半信半疑地哦了一声，从里屋向外走。

光一和剛的一切物质条件都远远优于领养候选人名单上的其他人，两个人也是难得的优秀、善良。双Alpha的家庭构成非但不是短处，反而更显出两人的恩爱、平等与相互扶持，在美波里的心目中成了加分项。

她心中逐渐有数，即将带着小婴儿离开时，建议剛把孩子也给光一抱抱。

堂本光一瞪大眼睛屏住呼吸，提着一口气等着剛将孩子完完全全交付到自己张开的怀抱里。意外的是，小孩才落入光一的手臂间就立时醒来，瞪起一双清澈的小圆眼注视起光一。

光一愣住，同他大眼瞪小眼。谁知，这孩子突然放声大哭，把在场的三个大人都吓了一跳。尤其是抱着他的堂本光一，仓皇笨拙地哄起他来：

“哦哦哦…好孩子，你不哭了哦！”

“……”   
“呜哇哇啊啊啊——”

孩子不知道为什么哭得更凶了。

堂本光一手足无措，没有想到面临当父亲的考验这一刻到来得这么突然。不停地哄着嚎啕大哭的孩子一边向剛求助：  
“乖啊宝贝，你不哭哭了好叭？”光一软下声音，居然还用起了婴儿语。

可是哪有同孩子商量的道理呢？剛好笑着从光一手里接过小朋友。令光一有些受伤的是，孩子才回到剛的怀里，立时乖乖地不哭了。  
堂本光一尴尬地抓抓头发，精心set过的发型耷拉下来，失落地瘪了瘪嘴，语境还深深陷在婴儿用语里：“我…他、他不听我的话话。”

似乎不太喜欢我，光一想。

美波里被逗得哈哈大笑起来，几乎笑出了眼泪，看穿了光一心中的想法。她语含深意地安慰道：

“他怎么会不喜欢你呢，光一君？他一定会喜欢你的。”

光一听得懵懵懂懂，剛抱着孩子朝他走近了一些。堂本光一伸出一根手指试着戳了戳宝宝的脸颊，软嫩得光一小心地将手指缩了回去，生怕把他碰疼，留下一个小窝在孩子的脸上。 

光一觉得他可爱极了。  
就像花瓣、像棉花糖、像蓬蓬的云朵，像世间一切纯真美好的东西——却又远比那每一样都要纯真美好。

是啊，他应当会喜欢自己的，光一点点头。

因为，自己会比任何一个人都要竭尽全力地爱护他，不让他受到一点伤害。

05

可是…现实却远非光一想象得这般容易和美好。

小未来是花瓣、是云彩…  
那是睡着时候的小未来、是不哭闹时候的小未来；是刚认识时候的堂本未来，是极少数时间里的堂本未来。  
现在如果让光一来说的话，堂本未来其实是个小小永动机，是个…精力充沛的小爆竹！

只晚上经常哭闹、怎么哄都不睡觉这一条，就快要把剛和光一的生命能量耗尽了。

还有……  
光一向下压着唇角，眉间也拧起一座小山，倏然听到耳边有人叫他。

“…一，光一？”

光一这才醒过神来，转过头直对上剛担忧的眼睛。他沉在思绪里太久，窗外绵延的海岸线早在不知不觉间变成了如水的车流，也不知道剛醒过来多久了。

堂本光一绽开温柔笑容，问剛睡好了吗。   
堂本剛点点头，指了指前面的红绿灯： “我来开吧光一，你休息一下。”光一丝毫不在意地说没事，反正也快到喜代子家了。

剛只得作罢，却没有放下心来。方才醒来时他闻到车里一股沉郁的薄荷味，隐隐透着很难形容的苦涩冰冷。他再了解光一不过——光一很疲惫时，信息素就会变成这种味道。

光一有心事时，也是同样。

很快，车子停到喜代子家楼下。光一与剛将儿子从喜代子手里接过时，慈祥的喜代子止不住地夸着六个月大的堂本未来：  
“咱们小未来可真安静，一直乖乖地在睡觉，刚刚才醒过来。”

两人对视一眼：是啊，因为他夜里根本不睡啊。

准备回自己家时，剛打算自己开车让光一抓紧时间补眠一会儿。让光一接过孩子时，未来霍然奋力蹬着肉滚滚的小短腿挣扎起来，似乎不乐意让光一抱自己。  
剛难得板起脸来不管儿子任性，让堂本光一抱他。  
光一尝试了半天，好容易把孩子抱好，小爆竹干脆拿出了杀手锏：哭。

“哇哇——”  
堂本光一抱着也不好、撒手也不对，手忙脚乱地给儿子擦眼泪，越擦越多。

堂本剛见状无奈极了，只好把孩子抱回来，先安置到后面的安全座椅，让光一去副驾坐着。光一无言张了张嘴，抽抽鼻子，垂头丧气地走开。  
剛回到车内，只见光一滞着目光靠在椅背上不知在看哪里，耷拉着眼睫没精打采，像个淋了雨委屈的小孩，手下滚滚猫的脸已经被揪歪了。

堂本剛如何不懂他在委屈什么，心下一软，爱怜地抚上他的眼角：“光一别想了，睡一会儿吧。”

光一沉默地点点头闭上眼睛。瞳仁中漆黑的挫败被藏起，却化作浓重的愁云笼罩在他好看的眉峰。

心事重重叠叠地闷在心口，他怎么睡得着呢。

之前被打断的“还有”，就是小未来对光一的疏离，如同刚才那样。堂本小未来不中意光一的怀抱，在光一照顾他的时候总是哭。小朋友来家里一个多月了，状况依然没有改善。

是自己长得太凶吗？没、没有吧。  
是自己的信息素太重了吗？不会啊，未来没有分化，感受不到的。

自己肩车稳稳、奶粉沏得比剛好喝，举高高也是能举多高举多高。可未来对上自己，就是眼泪多于笑容。

堂本光一毫无头绪，不知道自己还有哪里做得不到位。

除此之外，还有一点也让光一自责。

也是因为未来和光一磨合不好的原因，晚上多半都是剛哄未来睡觉。偏生这小子入睡难醒来易，必须要剛哄上好长时间才会睡去。  
睡着后还不可立刻把人放下，非要安稳睡上几个小时后才能转移到婴儿床，剛再回屋睡——不然就是睡睡醒醒、哭哭嚷嚷，一家人谁都休息不好。

如果他也能哄未来睡觉，多多少少分担一些…剛就不会这么辛苦了。

有时剛会让陪着的自己先去睡，但光一怎么会答应。真那样做，他就完全成了个什么都帮不上忙的甩手掌柜，又怎么称得上是剛的丈夫、未来的另一个父亲呢。  
同样是爸爸，光一自知已经比剛差出十万八千里，却不知道该从何补足。他只知道，如果再这么下去，自己与未来的距离只会愈发遥远，剛一个人要背负的东西也会愈来愈多了。

光一的太阳穴被这些烦恼钻得生疼，不由得紧皱眉头，重重地叹了口气。但很快，他感觉到那里的皮肤传来丝丝温热——是剛。

堂本剛吻上光一紧绷的额角，低声叫着他的名字。直到光一周身那股压抑的味道变得淡了一些，才缓缓离开。

06

傍晚时分，一家三口回到自己的住处。未来今天转了性子一般，直到晚饭后始终不哭不闹乖巧极了，甚至老老实实和光一一起洗了个澡。

就当堂本光一以为堂本未来这是一夜之间顿悟了、长大了，想着大概能顺利结束这还算轻松的一天时，穿着香喷喷的粉蓝色小衣服、要被光一放进婴儿床里的堂本未来又不知被触动了什么伤心事，突然间剧烈地大哭起来。

“怎么了怎么了？”  
剛闻声从厨房跑出，手上还沾着白色的泡沫。光一大窘，朝剛做了个我不知道啊的口型，急得眉毛倒竖。

剛在围裙上抹抹手，示意光一先把孩子给他抱——一般未来哭的时候，这是要做的第一步，但并不意味着就会生效。   
不幸的是，堂本未来还是哭声不停，小小的圆脸上满是湿乎乎的鼻涕眼泪，整张脸红彤彤的。剛急忙从旁抽了几张纸给他擦，让光一也赶快想想办法。

光一可算明白什么叫急得像热锅上的蚂蚁，此刻家里的木地板烫得他直跺脚：

饿了？奶是刚刚喂的！  
该换尿布了？光一凑上去闻闻，还是香波的甜味。  
困了？不，绝不可能。

“哇哇哇——”

堂本爆竹…不是，堂本未来哭得撕心裂肺，一声高过一声。剛好言好语地温声相劝，一边轻轻地踮着脚哄孩子，一边有些绝望地看向光一：

“怎么办，怎么办啊光一呜…” 糟糕极了，连剛都要哭出来了。

堂本光一强迫自己冷静，在堂本未来穿耳的哭声里好好观察了他一阵。突然发现他小手伸着似乎想要什么东西，又想到前面有一瞬间他止住了哭声。  
光一四周看了看，猛然灵机一动，拿起剛放在一旁的餐巾纸盒子递了过去。

那盒子上，赫然趴着一只眼神无辜、鼻头亮晶晶、胡须沾着雪白冰晶的小海豹。

剛讶异地看着光一递过来的东西，以为他是脑子坏掉了。然而令他大吃一惊的是，未来刚摸到抽纸盒的一瞬间竟然神乎其技地止住了哭声。

“喔——”堂本剛不由得大吃一惊，嘴巴圆圆地张开。  
他黑亮的眼睛也因为震惊瞪得溜圆，一脸不可思议地望着光一。

堂本光一看着儿子满足地用小小的手指头戳着纸巾盒上的小海豹，过了一会儿也睁着澄澈的圆眼睛看向自己。

一时间，三双黑漆漆的圆眼注视着光一，房间里安静得有点滑稽。堂本光一看看剛，看看儿子，又看了看…海豹，噗嗤一声笑了出来。

好吧，似乎明白过来儿子为什么会更亲近剛一些了。原来，是喜欢海豹吗。

挺好，随自己。堂本光一想。

07

止哭一役，堂本夫夫大获全胜。但紧接下来哄睡觉的一仗该怎么打好，剛与光一委实没有信心。  
堂本剛怀抱着未来，一下下有规律地拍着，嘟起嘴做起可爱的鬼脸逗他。纸巾盒早已不需要，温柔又好看的剛爸爸就足够了。

剛将未来收在怀里和自己靠得更紧密，神色带着疼惜：“我听美波里さん说，未来好像是晚上被遗弃在福利院附近的。又因为一直不哭不闹，直到早上才被人发现，扔下他的人早就走远了。”

“他大概是知道晚上会有不好的事情发生，所以不敢睡觉吧。”  
“好可怜的小家伙，明明这么可爱，他的亲人居然…”有人忍心扔掉他。剛摇摇头，没有说下去。

光一眼底如墨，脸部的线条在暖黄色的光下坚毅而温柔：“剛，我们现在才是他的亲人。”

堂本剛点点头，想继续说话却突然顿住，整个人也霍然变得有些僵硬。光一正痴迷地注视着襁褓中的儿子，没有发现剛的异样。过了不久，堂本光一蓦然惊喜地用气声说：

“剛…剛，未来睡着了！你施了什么魔法呀？”他弯起眼睛兴奋地抬起头，才发现剛的表情相当不自然。仔细看去，剛的脖颈和耳根正泛起一层薄薄的粉色。

“Tsuyo…？”堂本光一出口叫他。

“光、光一…”剛艰难地开口，似是有什么话十分难以启齿。  
“小未来他…”堂本剛仍旧搂着未来，但手掌张开又合上，仿佛在犹豫什么，“他…着我的……”

剛小声嗫嚅，声音混混沌沌地听不清楚。粉色已经蔓延到他的眼角，变成更深一些的绯红。

“怎么了Tsuyoshi？”光一以为他是身体不舒服，作势要把未来接到自己手上。谁知才刚刚碰了一下小未来，小家伙立刻苏醒过来，朦胧的睡眼即刻被眼泪填满，光一立时不敢再动作，有些好笑地变成了木头人。

光一目光下移，发现剛单薄的白色家居线衫左胸前竟然湿润了百元硬币大小的一片，在那后面，隐隐地透出一个凸起的轮廓，是剛润红挺立的乳尖。

“光一…”

剛的语音羞涩轻颤，根本不需要再做解释。因为未来已经再次隔着衣服吮上剛的乳头，安心地闭上了眼睛。

08

光一也愣住了，喉结上下滑了滑，有点不知道该说什么。  
这状况实属意外，但因为儿子的快速入睡，两人竟然格外平静地接受了。而且，这样睡着的未来比平时睡得格外安稳，夜里居然只醒来一次，只是为了换尿布。

发现了这个诀窍，接连几晚，剛都会让未来含着自己睡去，偶尔还会往乳头上抹一点蜜糖。虽然也知道孩子含着东西入睡并不好，但现下的主要问题是要调节小未来的生物钟，其他习惯慢慢再改也不迟。

光一这时总会一言不发地看着剛的每一个动作，好像有什么话要说。每每剛问他，光一都会摇摇头。接着又会小声道：“这样甜，将来牙会不会不好。”

这天夜里，剛照旧在客厅哄着小未来睡觉，自己也靠在沙发上睡着了，直到光一轻轻唤他才醒来。春日夜凉，剛敞着衣服却没感觉冷，自己裸露的肚皮上不知何时盖了一块绒绒的毛毯，自然是光一做的。

“唔光一…我睡着啦。”剛眯着眼睛，纤密的睫毛与蓄在唇周的短须都毛茸茸的。

堂本光一笑着点点头，从剛的手中仔细接过熟睡的小未来。未来的小嘴离开剛的胸前，发出湿漉漉的一声“啵唧”。剛轻轻咳嗽了一声向后挽着头发，随着光一往里卧走。

放下未来回到两人卧室，剛甫将门关上转过身，旋即被堂本光一压在门板上亲起来，一个口舌交缠的紧密湿吻长达数十秒之久，松开时两个人均有些气息不稳，饱含情欲的喘息湿漉漉地扑在彼此脸上，痴迷地看着对方。薄荷与海盐的味道糅融在一起，是情动的讯号。

堂本光一瞳仁深暗，漆黑得像浓重的夜色却又亮如星火，用眼神一寸寸扫着软靠在门上、已经被他撩拨起欲望的堂本剛。

圆圆的脸颊被情欲熏红，身上薄薄的开衫略微敞开，衣襟一边因为刚才的动作垂下半截露出软玉般的肩头，牛乳一样雪白的胸口随着呼吸起起伏伏。左侧被小未来含过的乳首还湿着，比另一侧看上去红软，却是一样的色情。

“Tsuyo。”光一嗓音低沉魅惑，又吻向剛细腻的颈间，手已将他后背所有的敏感点摩挲了一遍，一边抱着剛贴紧自己，一边沿着他的尾椎向下伸进睡裤拨开软翘的臀瓣。

“光、光一，”堂本剛伸手推推光一撒着娇，“我好困…”说着，向上求饶地看着自己丈夫。

堂本光一眸色黯淡下来，点点头落魄地手从剛身上下来，下面却还热烫地抵着堂本剛腿间不肯离开。他低声嘱咐剛先去睡觉，准备出去洗个凉水澡时却又被剛勾着脖子拉回来，吻着他的鼻梁：

“就做一次好不好呀？”说着，一条腿向上勾住堂本光一精壮的腰腹，软酥酥地笑起来。堂本光一瞬间将人抱起，剛惊呼一声两腿盘在他腰后，被咬着乳肉摔在暄软的大床里。

彼此的身体太过熟悉，有了孩子以后一直没什么精力好好做。这场久违性爱的前戏尤为激烈，还十分效率至上。衣衫被随手掷在地上，光一一边伸手去够床头柜里的润滑液，一边从根部到头地捋着剛峭拔的性器，揉捏着他的囊袋。

剛也很是主动，半靠在床头两腿摆成M形，环着光一的脖子以一种十分甜美的声音在光一耳边喘息。阿光、Kochan、老公全都鼓励地喊了个遍，还有许多平时不常说的露骨话语。堂本光一听得血脉贲张，全身的血流疾速朝着下腹奔涌，粗粝的阴茎又胀大几分。

光一一遍又一遍地啃咬着剛小巧的喉结，雨点般的舔吻从锁骨湿漉漉、淅沥沥地落到肚脐，舌尖在各处画圈打转，四处点着欲火。但明显，他有格外在意的地方，最终重新回到剛那已经挺翘变色的艳丽乳尖，不带一丝怜悯地撕咬起来。

“啊…！”剛尖叫着呻吟，不由想到方才这里才被儿子吮着睡觉，现在又被光一这样玩，一种难以言喻的羞耻几乎将他从身体内部点燃。

堂本光一当然明白他在想什么，故意坏心眼地提醒：“嘘Tsuyo，可别吵醒了儿子。”嘴里却愈发用力地挑逗起可怜的乳头，真像小孩吃奶似的。

啧啧响亮的吸吮声回荡在卧室，听得剛从头到脚变成旖旎的粉红色。堂本光一越吃越用力，剛又痛又痒还伴着激烈的快感，几乎以为光一真的要吸出什么东西才肯罢休，急忙害怕地反手拍着他的肩胛骨，声音打抖：

“光一、别这么吸我...我没有……”堂本剛几乎要羞得哭了出来，又不得不压着声音淫靡地哼声，像是柔软的奶猫一般。

“嗯？剛没有什么？”堂本光一故意装傻，锲而不舍的舌头还是在剛胸前停停走走。

“没、没有…奶啊啊啊——”

简简单单一个“奶”字，剛就像舌头打结，无论如何也说不出口。最终自暴自弃地将光一的脑袋按向胸前，线条漂亮的五根手指随着光一前后舔弄的动作张开又放松，似乎在以这种方式宣泄着纷繁叠沓的快感。

“怎么…感觉两边的奶头都不一样大小了？”光一喘着粗气从剛胸前抬头，手掐着两边已经充血的乳头好像真的在比对，挑着眉继续调戏剛。

“呜你不许再说了！”堂本剛终于忍不住嗔怒地踹了他一脚，鹿眼湿漉漉地噙着眼泪。堂本光一总算意识到自己做得太过火，连忙衔住剛的嘴唇好言好语地道歉，喉间却逸出性感的低笑。

“快点进来！”剛露出雪白的大腿根催促着光一，羞赧与诱惑同时写满在眼角眉梢，色气极了。光一挤了润滑草草在性器上搓了几下，直撞进剛的后穴挺动起腰杆。

小幅的律动代替扩张，堂本剛咬着嘴唇就这样被逐渐干软出快感，下面一缩一缩地吮着光一的东西。堂本光一发现之后便直奔主题，每一下都深深捅到剛的前列腺，身下的人很快就射了，软绵绵地任由光一又折腾了好长时间。

光一明明忍了很久，却又格外持久忍耐。等到剛感受到光一的精液有力地打在肠壁时，自己的下体已经泥泞一片，什么都感觉不到。

堂本剛的脑子晕晕乎乎，睡着前最后一刻愤愤地想：他是只有一次，自己却不知道高潮几次了。

09

转天周末，锻炼了一晚上的两人依旧不得不起了个大早——今天是每周要去社区上育婴课程的日子。

堂本光一顶着一头乱毛痛苦地从卧室里走出，堂本剛两手交替拍打着他的后背让他快快清醒，还嘱咐他别忘把抑制剂吃了——上课的人都是身为Omega的妈妈，甚少有光一和剛这样的Alpha.   
这款课程还会定期为孩子们做体检，剛和光一课上到一半，该轮到小未来了。光一扬扬下巴让剛带着儿子过去，自己留在五颜六色的小教室里继续听老师讲。

一圈检查做下来，筱原友惠摸着堂本未来的头，甜甜地对剛汇报结果： “嗯，小未来很健康呢！”

“剛君平时有什么对小未来有些在意的地方吗？”

堂本剛看着站在诊桌、伸动小胳膊小腿抓着筱原的贝壳项链玩得很开心的未来，淡淡地叹了口气：“小未来他…好像不怎么亲近光一啊。”

筱原先是惊异地瞪大眼睛，随后立起一根手指在下巴嗯——地思考起来。她身上五颜六色搭配得十分好看，一些细小的饰物叮啷叮啷地也很可爱，看得剛不由得心情也明媚不少。

“我觉得…小未来是在撒娇吧。”筱原开朗道。   
“撒娇？”剛不明白。

“大家都以为小孩子什么都不懂，可实际上小宝宝是最通人性的呢，”筱原友惠眼睛亮亮地和剛解释，“他应该是知道剛君的精力不如光一君，所以才会在你这里乖乖的——”

“换成光一君，当然不同咯。”  
“…居然是这样吗？”堂本剛温柔地下垂眉毛，有些好笑地问。

“是啊…因为，小未来怎么会不亲近光一君呢？”筱原指了指办公室外，正在教室上课的堂本光一。

堂本剛悄悄地从玻璃后望去，光一正坐在一张明黄色的小板凳上，依着老师的指示在整理从家里带来的小未来的包被。  
他的丈夫显然是没有跟上前一步，左看右看旁边人的功夫，下一步也错过了，只得自己蜷着手指有些无措地叠着。

筱原友惠站到剛身边，轻声说：“现在把带孩子的任务全都推给另一半的父亲太多太多了……”

“可是剛君，光一君不同。”   
“这一定是因为，光一君他很爱小未来，也很爱剛君你吧。”友惠柔声说。

是啊，光一当然是。

光一为自己、为未来所做的一切，每一丝一毫剛都切实感觉到了——为了自己和未来，光一推掉了许多剛知道或不知道的远大航线；为了自己和未来，光一电脑里的搜索历史记录全都是关于孩子的内容。

将法拉利半永久关在车库里时光一的表情又好笑又可怜，却会强迫症地检查两次小未来的安全带有没有系好。害怕孩子有可能是因为自己身上冷冰冰的味道讨厌自己，居然也用起了婴儿香波，搞得整个人身上甜腻腻的，哪还有一点当年薄荷骑士的锐气。

就算未来一次又一次地疏远他，光一也没有真的放弃，依旧不懈地做着努力。未来小小的身体就像一个量器，随着他的长大，光一对他灌注的爱意也越来越多。

光一是再找不到第二个的好爸爸。

“放心吧剛君，总有一天光一的爱会有回报的。”

10

课间时，光一穿过几行矮桌，走到重新回到教室后抱着未来坐到后排的剛身边。他眼尾飞扬，神色得意，拍了拍胸口向剛炫耀：   
“Tsuyo、Tsuyo，我刚刚叠包被是倒数第二个叠完的！”

不是倒数第一，就是胜利。

堂本剛呼呼地笑起来，抱着未来嗲声说：“哦呀未来酱，光一papa不是倒数第一呢，厉不厉害！”

堂本未来眨了眨圆溜溜的小眼睛，柔嫩的小嘴皱皱地抿起，朝着光一的方向吧唧起嘴，真的像在附和一般。光一被逗乐，伸出食指点点未来的额头，收下儿子的赞美。

就在这时，未来突然更加用力地向里嘬着嘴，又猛地松开，带出一声清脆的爆破音节： 

“Pa…！”

而那一个音节并不是全部，又紧跟着相同的几个：

“Papa…，Pa、pa!”

堂本光一听了，手忽然不受控制地颤抖起来。仔细看看，他嘴唇也抖、声音也抖，就连眼角甚至都抖出了泪水：“剛、剛！他是不是…他刚才是不是叫我papa了？！”

堂本剛的眼睛也早已湿润，手和光一紧紧握在一起，嘴上却说：“他叫的是我！”   
“啊…啊？”光一立刻呆住，想与剛争辩，因为证据确凿，未来明明就是朝着自己。可是他怎么会和剛争辩呢。

堂本剛看着一脸纠结的光一破涕为笑，眼泪终于滚落下来，吻上光一的侧脸：

“我的傻光一、我的好光一，未来叫的当然是你！”

此时此刻，堂本光一除了傻傻地笑已经做不出更多反应，唯一再多能做的动作就是目不转睛地看着儿子。

他知道他大错特错了。  
未来既非花瓣、也不是云朵，更不是永动机或是爆竹。  
他只不过是一个简简单单的孩子。

他和剛一样，都是光一这一生最最亲爱的人。

FIN.


End file.
